Fighting Through the Darkness
by Roxy Fan 4 Ever
Summary: Sequel to Angel of Destiny, One year has passed what was it that Nikea saw coming out of the hole before it closed.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Winx Club**

**Fighting Through the Darkness**

**Chapter 1**

As Nikea and Isaac walk through the street of the new city they were visiting they kept looking for any signs of what ever Nikea had seen.

"I'm starting to think that I was just seeing things, it has been a year and we have not found any information that might suggest that something came out of that hole." Nikea said.

"All we have to do is check the final few places that Magic has been showing up here on Earth and then we're done looking, after that we can go back to our friends." Isaac said.

"Ok then lets get the search of this city done so we can go to the next." Nikea said walking ahead of Isaac.

Both continued to walk down a slightly lit street looking for any thing. Before long a laugh was heard coming from the shadow.

"Who's there?" Isaac asked.

"You don't know how close you two have come to finding me on other realms." The voice said while continuing to laugh.

"Show yourself." Nikea yelled.

As the figure walked out into the dim light they could see that it was a girl laughing. She was wearing a silver dress with a short skirt, silver boots that went up to her knees, two unattached sleeves the one on her left arm was silver she was also wearing a black glove with the fingers cut off, on her right arm was a black sleeve with an attached black glove, she was also wearing a silver chocker with a star attached to it. She had power blue hair and red eyes.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked.

"The name is Lutina, although it does not matter since you will not be around much longer." She said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked as a fire ball flew by his head.

"I am one of the two that she saw coming out of the hole, if you did not see us then this would not be happening to you right now." Lutina said as she formed another fire ball.

Both Isaac and Nikea watched as Lutina just stood in front of them tossing the fire ball into the air and then catching it. Lutina smiled a wicked smile as she threw the fire ball at Isaac who watched it coming right at him. Before the fire ball hit him it stopped right in mid-air, both Isaac and Nikea were confused to why it had stopped.

"Hope you like this." Lutina said as she snapped her fingers.

The ball of fire exploded sending Isaac flying backwards from the shockwave into a wall.

"Isaac are you ok?" Nikea asked as she turned to check on Isaac.

"That hurt." Isaac said as he picked himself off of the ground.

Lutina laughed at the two in front of her.

Nikea turned toward the laughing girl with anger in her face.

"I will not forgive you for that." Nikea said as she transformed.

"You are too weak to even have a chance against me." Lutina said.

"Don't underestimate me." Nikea said with determination in her voice.

"I'm not underestimating you or your friend there it is just neither of you two having the power to stop me or escape from me." Lutina said as she started to form more fire balls.

Lutina shot the seven fireballs that she had created at Nikea who watched as they all surrounded her. As Lutina snapped her fingers the fire balls turned into a wall of flames surrounding Nikea. Lutina stood there watching as she slowly closed her hands and the wall of flames slowly closed in on Nikea. The heat was becoming unbearable for Nikea inside the flames. Before her hands could be closed Isaac had rushed and swung his white sword at Lutina making her back away and releasing the flames from around Nikea who had been screaming.

"Are you ok Nikea?" Isaac asked as he looked over at Nikea.

"Thanks Isaac I don't know how much longer I could have lasted in there." Nikea said breathing heavily as she dropped to her right knee with steam coming off of her.

"How did you survive my wall of flames?" Lutina asked when she saw Nikea still alive.

"I am happy that my water powers protected me from the fire but that was still intense heat in there." Nikea said as she tried to stand up.

As Nikea started to stand up she fell forward back to the ground.

"Nikea!" Isaac yelled as he ran over to where she had fallen.

"I guess it took more out of her then she thought it did." Lutina said with a smirk on her face.

Nikea looked right at Lutina as Isaac helped her up off of the ground. Fear was beginning to enter both Nikea and Isaac's minds.

"I wish the others were here to help out." Nikea said weakly.

"I know I don't think this is going to end well." Isaac said.

Both watched as Lutina slowly walked towards them with an amused face.

"You two have put up a better fight then I thought you would have but now it ends." Lutina said.

Both Nikea and Isaac were stuck with fear and could not move.

"Flash Fire" Lutina said as she raised her hands.

Nikea and Isaac watched as a wall of fire formed in front of them the size of a four story building. Nikea while being held up by Isaac lifted her right hand in front of both of them and looked right at the fire that was coming closer to them.

"Tempest wall." Nikea said.

A violently moving wall of water appeared in between them and the fire. As both attacks collided an explosion erupted. When the flash from the explosion dissipated Lutina looked to see if she had succeeded at her task and was furious to see that both Nikea and Isaac had escaped.

"Where have you two gone to?" Lutina yelled out.

Isaac was carrying Nikea on his shoulder as they both looked for a place to hid and regain their strength.

"Where did that attack come from?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know." Nikea said.

"I will find you and finish what I started." Lutina yelled from the distance.

"We need to find a safe place to hide." Isaac said.

Nikea nodded and they kept on running down the street looking for any sign of safe spot to hide. Before they got to the end of the block they were at a burst of flames went right in front of the through the intersection. Both Isaac and Nikea turned around the corner into an alley right as Lutina came to the same intersection that she had just sent an attack through.

"I don't know where we are going too hid." Isaac said as they made their way to the other side of the block.

Before they ran out Isaac peeked around the corner and saw nothing. They both ran across the street and down another street which was dimly lit. When they reached the next intersection Isaac sat Nikea against a wall for her to steady herself.

"How are you doing?" Isaac asked.

"Better, at least I can stand on my own now." Nikea said as she stood upright, "My knees are a little wobbly though."

As Nikea took a few steps she lost her balance and fell into a door which opened and she tumbled inside. Isaac ran in and closed the door behind him.

"Are you ok Nikea?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Nikea said while rubbing her head, "but what did I hit my head on?"

Isaac help Nikea up off of the floor and to a chair that was not far away.

"Wait her and I find a light switch so we can see what is in here." Isaac said.

Nikea just continued to rub her head for a few more moments before Isaac found a light switch. When he flipped it the room lit up to reveal that they were in a repair garage. Isaac made his way back over to Nikea to check the condition of her head.

"So how does it look?" Nikea asked.

"Not bad, you've got a bump but at least you're not bleeding." Isaac said.

Isaac helped Nikea up from the chair when a sound startled them.

"Who are you?" A voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Nikea and Isaac turned to see who was talking to them they saw a girl with navy blue eyes and navy blue hair with thick red and yellow streaks that reached the middle of her back and pale skin tone standing at the top of a set of stairs wearing a pair of black sweats and a black tee-shirt.

"Like I asked who are you?" The girl asked more angrily.

"I'm sorry that we barged in but we are trying to hide from someone." Isaac said.

"I'm calling the cops." The girl said as she began to turn back towards the way she came from.

"Wait a minute." Nikea said as she started to loose her balance again.

"Is she ok?" The girl asked.

"She will be we just need some time to rest and then will leave." Isaac said as he helped Nikea steady herself.

"Fine you can bring her up here after turning the light off and you two can stay the night after you tell me what brought you into here." The girl said as she walked through the door.

"Thank you, bye the way my name is Isaac and hers is Nikea what's yours?" Isaac said as he helped Nikea to the stairs.

"Corvetta." The girl said.

"Thanks again Corvetta." Isaac said as he went over to the light switch and shut it off.

After helping Nikea up the stairs Corvetta pointed to a chair that Isaac could sit Nikea in. After he placed her in it he took a seat in the other chair in the room.

"Now tell me what happened." Corvetta said as she pulled in a chair from another room.

"I don't know where to start." Isaac said as he looked at Nikea.

"How about who are you trying to hide from?" Corvetta asked.

"Her name is Lutina." Nikea said.

"Why are you trying to hide from her?" Corvetta asked turning her head toward Nikea.

"Because she is trying to kill us." Nikea said.

"You look like you have had better days." Corvetta said while she examined Nikea.

"I know." Nikea said, "Let me tell you everything from the beginning."

Corvetta sat there quietly listening while Nikea told her about Sonia attacking Isaac and how her friends saved him from her, how Florina was lost to darkness and how Deathscythe tried to free King Sieglinde, and the sacrifice that Amelia made to save Isaac. Also how she had thought she had seen two things escape from the hole before it had shut, and finally about going to all of the different realms looking for any signs of what she had seen, and earlier that night how they meet Lutina and her attacking them. And then how they had finally ended up in the garage down stairs.

Corvetta just sat there for a few minutes.

"You don't believe us do you?" Isaac asked.

"I'm not saying that I don't believe you but you have to admit that it does sound a little far fetched. But I know that there has to be a bit of truth in what you said because of the Winx Club coming to Earth." Corvetta said as she stood up, "You two can stay here for the night but I want you to leave tomorrow."

"Thank you." Nikea said with a small smile.

As Corvetta shut the lights off for the night a flash from outside lit up the sky like it was day time.

"What was that?" Corvetta asked.

"That's who were hiding from, she must be mad that she can't find us." Isaac said as he walked over to the window.

"At least she won't find you here so you can gain your strength back for the night." Corvetta said as she walked back to a bedroom.

The next morning after waking up Isaac peaked in at Nikea who was still asleep. He went down stairs to examin what damage was done the night before when he and Nikea had come inside the garage. When he got to the door at the top of the stairs he noticed Corvetta down stairs working on a yellow sedan.

"Good morning." Isaac said as he walked up.

"Morning." Covetta said with out even looking at him.

"Need any help?" Isaac asked.

"Only if you know how to fix an engine." Corvetta said as she stood up.

"Sorry don't know anything about engines." Isaac said, "Is there anything else I can do? I want to repay you for letting us stay here last night."

"Then I got nothing for you to do right now." Corvetta said as she looked over at Isaac, "So how's your friend doing?"

"She had to use a lot of her power up last night she is still asleep." Isaac said as he sat down on a stool.

"So you only come down to help out or is there something else that you wanted?" Corvetta asked as she went back to working on the sedan.

"I just wanted to come and see if Nikea damaged anything last night when she tumbled in here she hit her head on something." Isaac said.

"Don't worry she didn't hit any car all she hit was my tool chest." Corvetta said as she pointed at the large rolling tool chest.

"How do you know that's what she hit?" Isaac asked.

"Last night when I stopped work it was not up against the wall like it was this morning." Corvetta said with a slightly irritated voice.

"Can I ask you?" Isaac started to ask.

"You want to know why I am working at this garage alone and where my parents are don't you?" Corvetta asked.

"That is what I was going to ask." Isaac said with amazement in his voice, "How did you know?"

"Everyone when they first come here ask the same questions." Corvetta said as she stood back up and turned toward Isaac whipping her brow.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Isaac said.

"No it's fine, I'll tell you." Corvetta said as she leaned against the sedan, "To make the story short my mom died when I was young so my dad hade to take care of me while I grew up, He taught me how to work on cars after he started this garage and then about two years ago he died in a car wreck so I have been trying to keep the garage going for him."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Isaac said.

"No big deal I just want to keep this place going for my dad." Corvetta said as she went back to working on the car engine.

As Isaac was climbing the stairs he noticed a small gray glow coming from where Corvetta was working out of the corner of his eyes. He stood still at the top of the stairs watching as Corvetta continued to work.

"Corvetta you know any good places to get something to eat?" Isaac asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah I know of a place not to far from here go check on your friend and let me go and change into some thing else." Corvetta said as she started to walk to the stairs.

When Isaac peeked into the room that Nikea was in he saw that she was still sound asleep. He walked back to the makeshift living room he sat down in one of the chairs to wait.

"How is she doing?" Corvetta asked as she walked into the room.

"She's not awake yet." Isaac said as he looked up at Corvetta.

Corvetta was now wearing worn blue jeans, black sneakers, and a red tank-top with writing on it in yellow. Her hair was now up in a ponytail.

"Can I ask what that say on your shirt?" Isaac asked.

"It's Japanese for beast." Corvetta said, "Let's give your friend about ten more minutes and then I'll go wake her up so we can all go get something to eat."

Isaac just shook his head in agreement.

"So where you two heading after you leave here?" Corvetta asked.

"To go meet a friend of Nikea's named Flora in Gardena." Isaac said.

"Why are you going to go meet her friend?" Corvetta asked.

"To let Flora and our other friends know what happened last night." Isaac said as he looked out the window.

After waiting for a little bit Corvetta walked back to the room that Nikea was in. When she opened the door she saw Nikea had just woken up.

"Good morning Corvetta." Nikea said when she saw who was at the door.

"Morning." Corvetta said, "You woke up at just the right time, we were about to go and get something to eat."

"That sounds like a good idea I am a little hungry." Nikea said as her stomach growled.

"Good but before we go I want to give you something else to wear." Corvetta said as she walked over to the closet.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Nikea asked.

"Nothing other then how torn they are." Corvetta said as she pulled some items out of the closet, "I think these will be good for you, I'll wait outside with Isaac while you change."

Isaac was surprised to see what Nikea was wearing when she came out of the bedroom that she was in. She was wearing a white tee-shirt with a bare midriff under a brown flight jacket blue jean shorts that went to her knees and black boots, she also had on a white head band and a pair of blue and white fingerless gloves.

"I knew that stuff would look good on you." Corvetta said.

"Thanks for the clothes." Nikea said as she looked at herself.

"Ok let's get going." Corvetta said as she walked toward the door.

After returning from getting some food Corvetta opened the garage door.

"So Isaac said you're going to Gardena, I'll give you two a lift since it's only a couple of cities over." Corvetta said as she walked over to the yellow sedan that she was working on.

"Thanks for the offer but we don't want you to have to close up your shop to help us out." Nikea said.

"Just shut up and get in the car, I want to help you two out now." Corvetta said as she looked right at Nikea.

Nikea walked over to the car and opened the door and climbed in. Before Isaac had done the same he happened to look at the door at the top of the stairs.

"Corvetta didn't you close that when we left?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah I did." Corvetta said, "What could have opened it?"

"I'll go and see." Isaac said.

Isaac slowly walked over to the stairs and looked up. He could see lights on in the living area. He slowly crept up the stairs until he had entered the living room. A few moments later laughter could be heard from upstairs. A look of shock formed on Nikea's face as she turned to look at the door. As she watched Isaac flew through the door with a burst of fire following him.

"Nikea, Corvetta get out of here." Isaac yelled out when he hit the ground.

"What's wrong." Nikea yelled as she started to get out of the car.

"It's Lutina." Isaac yelled as he got up off of the ground.

"You need to get over here so we can get out of here." Nikea yelled at Isaac.

Before Isaac could move a flame was shot down to the ground creating a wall of fire between him and the car. The laughter that was heard from upstairs grew louder as Lutina emerged from the door at the top of the stairs.

"So that's who was chasing you two last night." Corvetta said as she looked at Lutina.

"Go someone needs to let the others know what happened, I'll try and hold her off for as long as I can then I'll get out of here." Isaac yelled.

Corvetta shook her head and pulled Nikea back inside the car. She then turned on the ignition and peeled out of there as fast as she could.

"At least the others will find out about Lutina now," Isaac thought to himself.

"Where do those two think that they are going?" Lutina asked as she watched the yellow car racing away from the garage.

"There going to warn the others about you." Isaac said as he grabbed both of his swords.

"They'll never make it, after I am done with you there next." Lutina said as she turned her attention back to Isaac.

"I will not let you harm them." Isaac said with determination in his voice.

A few blocks away Corvetta pulled the car over and both girls got out and looked back at the garage. While they watched they could see the entire place catching on fire.

"Did Isaac get out of there?" Nikea asked looking over at Corvetta.

"I don't see him." Corvetta said as they both watched.

After a few minutes they could see a figure emerge from the building. As they watched terror crept on their faces when they saw that it was Lutina dragging Isaac behind her.

"We need to go and help him." Nikea yelled.

"It's too late." Corvetta said as she ran around the car to Nikea.

"I can't just leave him." Nikea yelled with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"He wanted you to get out of here." Corvetta yelled as she grabbed on to Nikea.

"But I need to help him." Nikea yelled trying to get out of Corvetta's grip.

Corvetta forced Nikea back inside the car and buckled her in with her arms behind her back. She then ran to the driver's side and climbed back in.

"I'm sorry Nikea but I am going to listen to him and get us out of here." Corvetta said as she drove out of there as fast as she could.

"Isaac!" Nikea yelled as Lutina and Isaac disappeared from the mirrors.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the car entered the city of Gardena Corvetta looked over at the passenger in the car who had been quietly crying most of the trip.

"Nikea are you ok?" Corvetta asked.

Nikea did not answer she just continued to cry.

"Listen I know that you must be mad at me for not trying to save Isaac." Corvetta said, "I was just following what he had told us to do."

Corvetta just continued to drive quietly. After a few minutes Corvetta pulled to the curb so whe could talk to Nikea.

"So where are your friends at?" Corvetta asked as she looked over at Nikea.

Nikea looked at Corvetta with tears filling her eyes and could not speak.

"Just point the way to where I need to take you." Corvetta said.

"Is that Nikea?" A woman asked as she came out of a store.

"Do you know her?" Corvetta asked the woman.

"Yes she is friends with my daughter Bloom, my name is Vanessa." Vanessa said.

"Does this Bloom happen to know someone named Flora?" Corvetta asked.

"Yes they work together at a shop called Love and Pets." Vanessa said, "Is she ok?"

"I'm not sure, I was just told to get her to her friend Flora." Covetta said.

"Give me a few minutes to close up my shop and I will take you to them." Vanessa said with a smile.

"Thank you." Corvetta said.

After a few minutes Vanessa came back to the car and climbed in the back seat.

"I'm sorry I never got you name." Vanessa said.

"It's Corvetta." Corvetta said, "So which way do I go?"

Vanessa guided the car right to the shop which had a line of people standing outside. After finding a parking spot near by Corvetta went around to the passenger side and help Nikea get out of the car.

As they entered the shop it was as busy inside as it was outside.

"Welcome to love and pets." Someone said, "Wait is that Nikea?"

The orange hair girl ran over to Corvetta and looked at the crying girl.

"What did you do to her?" The orange hair girl asked with anger in her voice.

"Bloom she did nothing to her, Nikea was like that when they pulled up outside the flower shop." Vanessa said.

Bloom looked over to see her mom stand next to Corvetta.

"Ok bring her back here and tell me what happened." Bloom said as she headed to the back of the shop.

After placing Nikea in a chair Corvetta took a set next to her.

"My name is Corvetta and I meet Nikea and Isaac last night." Corvetta said.

"Where is Isaac?" A girl with blonde hair asked as she walked by.

"Were not sure, let me explain what happened." Corvetta said.

Corvetta explained what had transpired over the past night and the morning how both Nikea and Isaac had gotten into the garage and stayed the night also recounting the story that Isaac and Nikea had told her the night before. Then what had happened that day where they had gotten back after getting something to eat and found Lutina waiting inside the living area of the garage. How Isaac had told Covetta to take Nikea and bring her here and how the last thing they had seen was Isaac being dragged out of the burning building by Lutina.

"Stella go and tell the other to close up now." Bloom said as she turned toward the blonde girl.

"Want me to have Tecna get a hold of the guys while were at it?" Stella asked.

"Good idea." Bloom said.

A few minutes later all of the customers were being led out of the store and being apologized to for having to close early. After everyone had left the other three girls walked over and saw Nikea still crying.

"Bloom is she going to be ok?" A girl with honey color hair and jade eyes asked.

"I hope so Flora." Bloom said with sadness in her voice.

"So who is she?" A girl with blackish blue hair asked.

"My name is Corvetta what's yours?" Corvetta said with anger in her voice.

"I'm Layla and that is Musa." An African-American girl said.

"Nice to meet you." Musa said with a bit of anger in her voice.

A few minutes later the door opened and the specialists entered. Each on gave a look over at Corvetta before looking at Nikea.

An African-American man stepped forward and looked at Corvetta.

"Let me introduce you to everyone that you don't know yet, my name is Nabu." Nabu said with a smile on his face, "These are Riven, Brandon, Helia, and Timmy."

Each specialist waved as their name was said.

"My name is Corvetta." Corvetta said as she looked back to Nikea.

Corvetta stood up and walked to the other side of the store to look outside. A few moments later Flora walked up next to her.

"I know that she had to hate me for not going to try to save Isaac." Corvetta said as she looked back at Nikea.

"She might be mad right now but you did the right thing." Flora said, "But she has never been able to hold a grudge."

"Thanks for letting me know that about her." Corvetta said as she continued to look outside.

"Can I ask you why you weren't surprised when Isaac and Nikea told you about everything that had happened to them?" Flora asked.

"I know that most people would have thought that they were crazy just from the story it is just that I could see in there eyes that they believed what they were telling me." Corvetta said as she looked over at Flora.

"They were telling the truth you see all of us here have powers each one different but magic none the less." Flora said.

"So what powers do you have if you're telling the truth?" Corvetta asked.

"I am the Fairy of Nature." Flora said with a smile, "Stella has the powers of the sun and the moon, Layla can use a substance called Morphix, Musa can control sound, Tecna has powers over technology, and Bloom has the Dragon Fire."

"What about Nikea?" Corvetta asked.

"She can control water." Helia said as he walked over to join the two girls.

"So how are you going to stop this Lutina person?" Corvetta asked, "She defeated those two so easily."

"The same way we have defeated evil before." Flora said, "With our friendship and teamwork."

"Do you think that will be enough?" Corvetta asked.

"Only time will tell." Helia said.

All three walked back to the group of people in the back of the store. When Nikea looked up and saw Corvetta anger started to fill her eyes.

"Why didn't you even try and go to help Isaac?" Nikea yelled.

"He told us to get out of there." Corvetta said as she looked at Nikea.

"I know but you could have at least gone and picked him up before we left." Nikea yelled with anger in her voice.

"Yeah and what would that have done maybe she would have gotten us also." Corvetta yelled.

"Stop it you two, I don't want to see a fight break out." Flora yelled as she stepped between the two girls.

"I'm sorry Flora it's just we don't even know if Isaac is alive or not." Nikea said with tears filling her eyes again.

"I see that you made it to your friends." A voice said with laughter.

Nikea and Corvetta started to look around everywhere.

"Who's there?" Flora asked.

"Someone that you all still can not beat." The voice said.

"It's Lutina." Nikea said with some fear in her voice.

"Where are you Lutina?" Bloom asked.

"I'm right here." Lutina said as she stepped out of Bloom's shadow on the wall.

"Where's Isaac?" Riven asked while he stared right at Lutina.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lutina said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Are you here for a fight?" Layla asked.

"No I am not here to fight you, as you can see I can get to you at any time." Lutina said as she looked right at Layla.

"Then what are you here for?" Timmy asked.

"I just wanted to see the people that defeated Deathscythe up close and personal." Lutina said.

Lutina turned and looked Nikea right in the eyes with an expressionless face.

"I see that you still have not fully recovered from my attack." Lutina said, "I told you that you could not hope to beat me."

Nikea just stared right at Lutina with anger in her eyes.

"Ok I will leave you all now." Lutina said before laughing.

She slowly walked past Helia and rubbed her hand under his chin as she went by.

"You are my next target my dear." Lutina said as she disappeared in his shadow.

"That was creepy." Musa said after a few moments of silence.

"You're telling me she gave me goosebumps when she touched me." Helia said.

"So what's the plan?" Nabu asked.

"I think we should go and see if we can find out anything at Alfea about Lutina." Bloom said.

"What about her?" Riven asked looking at Corvetta.

"What about me?" Corvetta asked.

"I don't think we should leave her alone but she will be stopped by the magical barrier around Magix" Bloom said, "so I guess that we go there and then split into two groups one stays with Corvetta while the other goes to Alfea to see if they can find out any information."

"You want me to get a hold of Sky and let him know what has happened?" Brandon asked.

Bloom shook her head. The specialists agreed that they would head back to their place and get the transporter that they had there. While they were there Brandon would call Sky and inform him about everything that was happing. After about an hour the specialists returned to the store.

"I let Sky know what's happened and he told me he would meet us at Alfea." Brandon said.

"Ok, then I guess that it's time to go." Bloom said as she looked over at Timmy.

After Timmy had inputted the coordinates a portal opened and Corvetta stood there looking at it.

"Is that thing safe?" Corvetta asked.

"Yeah it's safe; it is how the specialists got here." Stella said as she placed her hand on Corvetta's left shoulder.

After a few moments of hesitation Corvetta walked through the portal and ended up in a forested area. After everyone had emerged from the portal they gathered into a small circle.

"So what way do we head?" Corvetta asked.

"The school is that way." Stella pointed "But."

Corvetta began to walk in the way that Stella had pointed but before going to far she turned around and looked at everyone.

"Didn't she say she was from Earth?" Layla asked.

"Yeah she did." Bloom said.

"Then why didn't the barrier stop her?" Musa asked.

"Are you all coming?" Corvetta yelled back at everyone.

"I don't know, will ask Ms. Faragonda when we get there." Flora said before running to catch up to Corvetta.

After walking for a little way everyone could see the school coming into view with three people standing outside.

"Welcome back everyone." An elderly woman said, "And who is this?"

"Hi Ms. Faragonda, this is Corvetta." Helia said.

"It's nice to meet you dear." Ms Faragonda said with a smile on her face, "So where do you come from?"

"I'm from Earth." Corvetta said.

"Let's go to my office I want to talk to you all about Corvetta, Roxy you and Sky come with us." Ms. Faragonda said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After everyone had entered Ms. Faragonda's office Covetta took a set while the others stood around her.

"So you are from Earth." Ms. Faragonda said, "How did you get past the magical barrier?"

"What magical barrier?" Corvetta asked.

"There is a barrier around Magix that stops all non magical beings from entering." Stella said.

"If there was a barrier then I should not be here should I?" Corvetta asked.

"That is unless you have a magical power that is." Musa said.

"But I don't have any powers." Corvetta said while looking at everyone.

Corvetta stood up and walked out the door of Ms. Faragonda's office leaving everyone speechless. Everyone was a little surprised at Corvetta's reaction.

"Let me go and talk to her." Bloom said as she looked at everyone.

"I'm coming with you Bloom." Roxy said before Bloom could leave.

Bloom turned around and shook her head and both girls took off after Corvetta. After searching a few halls the two decided to split up to cover more ground. After going down a hall Bloom ran into Darcy carrying some papers.

"Hi Bloom." Darcy said with a smile.

"Hi Darcy." Bloom responded.

"Is everything ok?" Darcy asked.

"No we're looking for someone." Roxy said as she walked up.

"Who are you looking for?" Darcy asked with a concerned face.

"The person we are looking for came here with me and the others. She is from Earth but was able to pass through the barrier that stops non-magical beings from entering Magix." Bloom said, "You haven't seen anyone that you've never seen before have you?"

"I did see someone that I didn't recognize climbing the stairs of the west wing tower." Darcy said, "That might have been her."

"Thanks Darcy." Bloom said as her and Roxy rushed off to the stairs.

As both girls neared the door at the top of the stairs they could hear someone outside. When Bloom opened the door slightly she could see Corvetta outside complaining to herself.

"Why do I have to have these powers?" Corvetta yelled.

Corvetta walked a few steps away from the door and sat down on some benches and looked down at the quad below. Bloom looked at Roxy and both quietly went out the door to the observation deck.

"Why do I have to be a freak like all of the others here?" Corvetta said to herself not noticing Bloom and Roxy walking up, "What would my friends think if they knew?"

"I see that you found one of my favorite places to be alone." Bloom said.

Corvetta turned to see both fairies standing behind her looking at her with sadness in their faces.

"How long have you two been there?" Corvetta asked with anger in her voice.

"Long enough to find out why you got through the barrier." Bloom said as she sat down next to Corvetta.

"So you found out that I'm a freak." Corvetta said as she looked at the people down in the quad.

"Listen Corvetta you are not a freak it is you just have powers that your friends don't." Roxy said as she sat down next to Bloom.

"I don't care my friend would not talk to me again if they ever found out about my powers." Corvetta said as she turned towards Roxy with anger in her eyes.

"Why do you think that your friends would not talk to you again if they found out about your powers?" Bloom asked.

"Because I know my friends, if only they weren't fairy powers." Corvetta said with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"How do you know that they are fairy powers they could be the powers of a witch." Roxy said as she looked over at Corvetta.

"The reason that I know they are fairy powers is that about two years ago just before my father passed away my powers started to show up while I was helping him work on a car at the garage." Corvetta said, "When he asked me to get him a wrench I turned to go and grab it but the wrench actually floated to me."

"That explains when and how you found out you had powers but not how you know that they are fairy powers." Roxy said.

"I was getting to it, when the wrench got over to me I told my dad what just happened and showed him, after another wrench floated over to me I could feel something building up inside of me and a light surrounded me and when it disappeared I was standing there in an outfit that I hated." Corvetta said.

"Why did you hate it?" Bloom asked.

"I hated it because I think that the look of a fairy is to girly for my tastes." Corvetta said.

"Wow I am sorry to hear that but you do gain more power when you are in your fairy form." Roxy said while she looked down at the ground.

"I don't need your pity." Corvetta said as she looked at Roxy.

"Do you know what your powers are?" Bloom asked with sympathy in her face.

"Like I said I don't need your pity, but yes I do know what my powers are I have been able to create different tools but I can also use them to help me when I am working on cars." Corvetta said.

"So you must be a fairy of Machines and Tools maybe." Bloom said.

"Probably." Corvetta said.

"I think that we should go back and let the others know why you stormed out of Ms. Faragonda's office." Bloom said as she stood up.

"Fine but I am not going to like this." Corvetta said as she followed Bloom to the door of the tower.

As the three walked back to Ms. Faragonda's office the three did not talk to one another. Down the hall from the office Bloom stopped and turned around and looked right at Corvetta.

"Corvetta I think you should transform after we get in there." Bloom said as she looked at Corvetta.

"Why should I?" Corvetta asked with anger in her voice.

"I know that you said you hate that you are a fairy." Bloom started to say.

"But you want to surprise everyone in the office is what you were going to say." Roxy interrupted with a smile.

"That's exactly right Roxy." Bloom said as she looked over at Roxy.

Both girls looked at Corvetta who had a look of anger in her face.

"Fine what ever." Corvetta said as she walked by into the room.

As Bloom entered she saw everyone looking worried.

"What happened and where is Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"Ms. Faragonda will be right back she just had to get something from her room." Stella said.

"It started after you two left to find Corvetta." Sky said.

"What happened?" Roxy asked.

"I told everyone that when Lutina came to the shop that I could see her say something to Helia but could not hear what she had said." Flora said with sadness in her voice.

"So you didn't hear her say that Helia was who she was going to be targeting?" Bloom asked.

"No I didn't I couldn't even move at that time." Flora said with tears filling her eyes.

"After Flora told us that Ms. Faragonda had such a face of fear that we asked what was wrong. She did not answer us but said that she would be back a few minutes. Also if you had gotten back before her to take a seat and wait till she got back." Layla said as she tried to cheer up her friend.

A few moments later Ms. Faragonda returned holding a picture frame in her hands. She sat down and looked at everyone.

"Everyone did this Lutina you are talking about look anything like the girl in the picture here?" Ms. Faragonda asked as she revealed the picture.

As they all looked they were shocked at the picture. Standing in the picture was a short pale skinned fairy wearing a strapless white top with a long pink skirt, light blue boots that reached halfway to her knees, her dark purple wings were the shaped like bird wings. She had straight light purple hair that reached to the middle of her back and dark purple eyes.

"Other then her hair and eyes and the fact that Lutina did not have wings she looks identical to her, who is she?" Nikea asked.

"She was one of my roommates while I attended Alfea. Her name is Laurel and she was from Solaria." Ms. Faragonda said with sadness in her voice.

"What happened to her?" Bloom asked as she looked at the headmistress.

"She was a smart fairy it was just she took fights with the witches of Cloud Tower to far, true we had fights with the witches just like you did but after we defeated them and they were retreating she would actually hunt them down and attack them without mercy." Ms. Faragonda said while she gripped her two hands together, "She even killed a few of the students of Cloud Tower that is why she was permanently expelled."

"Do you happen to know what happened to her?" Flora asked.

"I did try and keep in contact with her, but a year after she left the school she just disappeared from the magical realms. I did try and get in contact with Rosaline of Linphea the only friend that she ever told any of us about. But when I did get a hold of her family, she had disappeared also." Ms. Faragonda said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"So what made you think that Laurel could have been Lutina?" Musa asked.

"Because of what Flora had said, Laurel was a fairy of visual light and she could use her powers to control other people's minds." Ms. Faragonda said as she looked at everyone.

Everyone sat there quietly for a few minutes until Bloom stood up and walked over to Corvetta.

"So you ready to surprise everyone?" Bloom whispered.

Corvetta shook her head and stood up.

"What's up?" Musa asked, "What kind of surprise does Corvetta have for us?"

"How did she know what you said?" Corvetta asked with a confused look.

"Musa has supersonic hearing being the fairy of music." Bloom said with a smile on her face, "The surprise that we have for you all is why Corvetta was able to pass through the barrier."

"So why was she able to pass through it?" Stella asked.

Bloom looked over at Corvetta and shook her head.

"It's time." Bloom said as she watched.

Corvetta closed her eyes and stood still for a few seconds.

"Transform." Corvetta said as she opened her eyes.

Corvetta floated up into the air and a bright silver light surrounded her, as she started to spin around a sparkly navy blue tank top that stopped above her belly button and a pair of sparkly navy blue shorts that went to her knees. Corvetta spread her arms a part gears appeared out of them and began to float around her. As the gears passed by her legs a pair of navy blue ankle boots appeared on her feet the gears then passed in front of her hands before revealing some navy blue gloves. As the gears disappeared behind her a set of navy blue wings grew out of her back. She then slowly floated back down to the ground.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight of Corvetta standing in front of them.

"You're a fairy!" is all Stella could say.

"Yes but I hate that I am." Corvetta said as she transformed back to her civilian form.

"You might hate it but that does not change the fact that you are a fairy." Ms. Faragonda said.

"So when did you find out about you being a fairy?" Nabu asked.

"Two years ago before my dad died in a car crash." Corvetta said as she looked away from everyone.

"So why didn't you use your powers to try and help Isaac?" Nikea yelled.

"I didn't use them because I don't like them." Corvetta said as she glared at Nikea.

"Even if you don't like them you still should have tried to help." Nikea said as she stared right back at Corvetta.

"Nikea she has not been trained to use her powers it was a complete accident that she even discovered that she was a fairy." Flora said as she walked over and placed a hand on Nikea's shoulder.

"Listen Nikea if anything did happen to him I will get revenge for him." Riven said as he leaned against a wall.

Everyone quickly turned their attention toward Riven who opened his eyes and looked at Nikea.

"Thanks Riven." Nikea said with tears coming down her face.

Ms. Faragonda looked outside before turning back to everyone. She stood up and walked around her desk.

"Everyone it is getting late you should all stay here tonight." Ms. Faragonda said, "Nikea you and Corvetta will be staying with Roxy and her roommate tonight and I don't want any fighting, girls your facility's living courtiers are still empty and you boys can have the other empty facility' living courtiers tonight."

"Good so I can apologize to Florina for leaving Amelia's memorial early." Nikea said.

"Florina did not come back to school this year." Roxy said.

"That's unfortunate because I wanted to explain what happened to her." Nikea said.

"She was sad that you two left early but understands that you needed to go." Roxy said as everyone stood up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everyone decided to go to Roxy's dorm to meet her new roommate. When they arrived and Roxy opened the door they were greeted by a tanned girl with white hair that had pink tips with red eyes, she was wearing a Violet tee-shirt and black jeans with a gold belt she was also wearing a pair of white boots.

"Hi Rose." Roxy said as she entered the room.

"Welcome back Roxy, I see that we have guests." Rose said with a smile.

"Yeah Rose these are the friends that I told you about before." Roxy said.

"Let me introduce everyone." Bloom said, "My name is Bloom."

"Hi Bloom it's nice to meet you." Rose said.

"These are my friends Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, and they are the Specialists Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, and Nabu." Bloom said with a smile as she pointed at each person, "And these two are Nikea and Corvetta."

"Nikea and Corvetta will be staying with us tonight." Roxy said as she sat down on the couch.

"Hello everyone let me introduce myself I am Rose." Rose said as she gave everyone a quick curtsy, "I am from the realm of Linphea."

"What powers do you have if I might ask?" Flora asked.

"I have the powers over nature but they are not very strong all that I can really do is make flowers grow." Rose said while looking at everyone.

"If you ever need help developing your powers just let me know." Flora said with a smile on her face.

"Rose, Flora here is the guardian fairy of nature so if you have any questions about nature powers don't be afraid to ask." Bloom said with a smile.

"Thank you I might take you up on the offer at some time." Rose said as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Roxy.

Everyone talked late into the night until they all agreed that it was time to go to sleep. After saying their good nights the girls and specialists left for their rooms. After talking for a little while everyone went to their rooms for the night.

The next morning everyone woke up and meet for breakfast. After eating they all went back to Ms. Faragonda's office.

"So what do we do now?" Musa asked.

"We need to get ready to fight Lutina but I am not sure what we can do." Layla said.

"We also have to find out what happened to Isaac." Nikea said.

"I want to leave and get away from this place as soon as possible." Corvetta said.

"I know that you don't like it here but it is the safest place that you could be right now." Ms. Faragonda said.

"I didn't ask to be dragged into this I just want to go back home and get back to working on cars." Corvetta said as she stood up.

"Ok then I guess that we should split up, half of us do research on Lutina and the others can go to Corvetta's home and see if we can find out what happened to Isaac." Bloom said.

"Then what are the teams going to be?" Roxy asked.

"The ones staying here are going to be Sky, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Layla, Nikea, Roxy, and Musa. Bloom you Nabu, Riven, Stella, Flora, Helia, and Corvetta go to her garage and see if you can find out what happened to Isaac." Ms. Faragonda said.

They all agreed on their assignments and Timmy tossed Riven the transporter before heading off with the others to do research. Riven put in the coordinates of Corvetta's garage in the transporter and a portal appeared. One by one they walked through and arrived at their destination.

They all stood still looking around at the site until Riven was the first to make a comment.

"This doesn't look right I thought that you said that this place was on fire when you left." Riven said as he looked around.

"It was I just can't understand why it looks like a fire never happened here." Corvetta said.

Laughter could be heard coming from upstairs. Everyone turned their attention to the door. Riven grabbed his phantoblade as Helia put on his laser glove and Nabu had his staff appear. Each person slowly crept to the stairs. Riven was the first to climb up to the door and peered inside. He could not see anyone so he motioned for everyone to come up. One by one they all climbed the stairs. As they entered a bedroom they saw who they did not want to see sitting there on the bed.

"I hope that you liked the fact that I left this place standing and perfectly fine." Lutina said as she smiled.

"Lutina I have something I want to ask you." Bloom said.

"Yes what is it." Lutina said as she turned her attention toward Bloom.

"Is your name really Laurel?" Bloom asked.

"Now that is a name I have not heard in years, yes that is a name that I was known by when I was younger." Lutina said as she leaned back, "How did you find out about that name?"

"Your friend Ms. Faragonda was the one that told us about you." Flora said.

A look of anger appeared on Lutina's face.

"How could she call herself my friend?" Lutina asked with rage in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Nabu asked.

"If she was really my friend why was she the one that got me thrown out of the school?" Lutina asked as she stood up.

No one answered her question.

"So I killed a few witches, if I didn't do that they would have come back and attacked us again." Lutina said as she grew even angrier.

"True but killing witches just to stop them from coming back was taking things too far Laurel." Stella yelled.

"Never call me that my name is Lutina." Lutina yelled as she shot a fire ball at Stella.

Stella dodged the fire ball but was amazed to see a hole in the wall right where it had hit. She looked in to the hole and could see the sky through it.

Corvetta looked at Lutina with anger in her eyes after seeing the hole in the wall of her home.

"Oh I'm so scared of a person without powers." Lutina said with sarcasm in her voice while she looked at Corvetta.

"You should be." Riven said as he swung his sword at Lutina.

Everyone was shocked when a black Kodachi appeared out of nowhere blocking Riven's attack. It disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"What was that?" Nabu asked.

"That is the person that wants to fight you so bad that he disobeyed my orders that he was not ready for this fight." Lutina said as she laughed.

"Who is he?" Bloom asked.

"You might as well come out of the shadows." Lutina said.

A few seconds' later ripples of light appeared in the shape of a person. Everyone watched as the person stepped out from the ripples. A look of shock was on everyone's faces when they noticed who was standing in front of them.

"What did you do to him?" Nabu yelled.

"I made him my personal protector." Lutina said, "He is stronger then I thought he was the first time that I saw him."

The man looked directly at Bloom with his blue eyes having no look who he used to be in them.

"Isaac do you remember me?" Bloom asked.

"Yes I remember you." Isaac said, "You are my enemies."

Isaac swung his sword creating shards of black ice flying at Bloom. She transformed and flew above the shards right before they hit her.

"Lutina release Isaac from your powers." Bloom yelled.

"Um, let me think about it." Lutina said as she raised her left hand up to her chin and looked up, "I thought about it and the answer is no."

Isaac swung his second sword at Flora sending a black flame right at her. She had just enough time to jump out of the way. When she looked up she could see Isaac standing right above her with the point of one of his swords pointing right at her.

"Isaac stop this." Helia yelled.

Isaac turned his head at Helia and looked right at him with a blank look. He then turned back toward Flora and lifted his sword higher. Before he could bring it down Riven tackled him making him drop both blade to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" Riven asked as he looked right at Isaac.

Isaac just kicked Riven off of him and stood up after grabbing both of his blades. He then crossed both blades pulling them against each other. After he had finished a great explosion was sent out from where they were sending everyone back into the walls.

"What's wrong with him, this is not the same person that I meet only a few days ago." Corvetta said as she stood up.

"He is under Lutina's control." Nabu said as he helped Flora up off of the ground.

Isaac looked right at Riven and charged him with both blades ready to attack. Before he could reach Riven he was tied up with Helia's laser gloves. Isaac struggled to get free but could not.

"Let my servant go." Lutina demanded.

"Like you said just a few moments ago; no." Helia said.

"Then you will pay for your disrespect." Lutina said as she created multiple fire balls.

She threw each one at Helia have them stop just inches away from him. As she looked a smile grew on her face. She then snapped her fingers and one of the fire balls exploded sending Helia flying into a wall. The grip on Isaac loosened enough for him to break free.

"You fool I will kill you." Isaac said as he ran toward Helia.

"Isaac stop." Lutina yelled.

Isaac stop right before he stuck Helia with his blades.

"Pull back for now; you are not ready for this." Lutina said.

"As you wish mistress." Isaac said before bowing.

Isaac looked right at Helia with anger in his eyes.

"You got lucky that my mistress wants me to leave." Isaac said before he disappeared back into the shadows.

Lutina looked at everyone laughing.

"I knew he was strong but I didn't think that he could do this alone." Lutina said before she turned her look right at Helia who was unconscious.

Lutina then looked at everyone else who were breathing heavily.

"It looks like it is time for me to go." Lutina said as she slowly disappeared into Flora's shadow, "But I am not leaving alone."

After Lutina had left, everyone looked at one another.

"What could she have meant by that?" Bloom asked.

"Helia." Nabu yelled as he started to run at his friend.

A black swirling vortex had appeared below the still unconscious specialist. Within seconds he started to sink into it. Nabu jumped at Helia grabbing his left arm before he had fully been pulled in. He tried to pull Helia out of the vortex but was struggling.

"Riven I could use some help over here." Nabu said as he struggled with the vortex.

Riven stood up and started to move to the vortex. But before he could get over to it Nabu lost his footing and was pulled in to the vortex with Helia. Before anyone could do anything the vortex shut and both specialists were gone.

"Helia!" Flora yelled dropping to her knees with tears filling her eyes.

Riven walked over to where Flora was on the ground where Flora was.

"Are you ok Flora?" Riven asked as he touched her on the shoulder with his right hand.

Flora looked up at Riven with sadness in her eyes.

"Why couldn't we save him?" Flora asked with the tears flowing.

"I don't know but we will rescue them." Riven said.

Flora just grabbed onto Riven and buried her face into him. He looked over at Bloom with a face of regret for not being able to help his friends out.

"We need to go and let Layla know what happened." Riven said.

"This is not going to be easy." Bloom said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So where do you want me to open the portal to?" Riven asked as he looked at Bloom.

"I think the quad would be the best spot." Bloom said with sadness in her face.

"I know how you feel but we are going to have to tell her soon." Riven said.

Riven activated the transporter and a portal opened in front of everyone. Flora, Bloom, and Stella entered the portal leaving Corvetta and Riven alone.

"You don't really have to go with us you know." Riven said.

"Shut up I'm going to see this through to the end. I want to see Isaac become the same person he use to be, and I want to help in any way that I can to get both Helia and Nabu back even though I don't know them well." Corvetta said as she walked toward the portal.

"You know Musa is the only one that I let talk to me in that way." Riven said with anger in his voice.

"What ever." Corvetta said as she entered the portal.

Corvetta walked passed both girls as she exited from the portal. When Riven exited he shut off the device and began to chase after Corvetta.

"Corvetta get back here, you can't treat me like you did on Earth." Riven yelled.

Riven, finally caught up to Corvetta at the front doors to the school. He grabbed her right shoulder and spun her around to look at him.

"Riven I don't care what you think of me I will always say what is on my mind even if people don't like what I have to say." Corvetta said.

She then turned around and walked away leaving Riven speechless.

"What was that about?" Bloom asked as she walked up.

"It was just from a small argument that we had before she came through the portal from Earth." Riven said.

Bloom, Riven, Flora, and Stella walked to Ms. Faragonda's office knocked on the door.

"Yes come in." Ms. Faragonda said from the other side of the door.

Bloom opened the door and the four of them entered closing the door behind them. Each one of them took a seat and looked at the ground.

"What happened?" Ms. Faragonda asked as she looked at everyone, "Where are Helia and Nabu?"

"They've both been lost to Lutina." Flora said with tears filling her eyes.

"No." Ms. Faragonda said.

"She opened a vortex that started to pull Helia in and he tried to pull him out." Stella said.

"We even have news on Isaac." Riven said.

"What news?" Ms. Faragonda asked with fear in her eyes.

"Lutina is controlling him and he is now fights for her." Riven said.

"This can't be happening." Ms. Faragonda said.

"We also found out that you were right Lutina is Laurel." Stella said, "Although she does not want to be called that."

"So what are your plans now?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"I'm not sure but first we need to let Layla know what happened." Bloom said with sadness in her voice, "She is going to be so heart broken again."

"They should all be in the library still." Ms. Faragonda said. "Would you like me to have them come here or do you want to go there to tell her?"

"Do what you want I'm going to find Corvetta." Riven said as he stood up.

"Ok just don't fight with her again this time." Bloom said as Riven walked out the door.

A few moments later Layla, Musa, Sky, Brandon, Roxy, Nikea, Tecna, and Timmy walked into Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Welcome back everyone." Sky said as he entered the room.

Layla started to look around the office. Bloom and the others could tell that she was starting to get nervous.

"Where's Nabu?" Layla asked as she looked at Bloom.

"Layla could you sit down we need to tell you something." Ms. Faragonda said with a sad look on her face.

Layla sat down slowly with a troubled look on her face.

"What happened where is Nabu?" Layla asked franticly.

"Layla I don't know how to tell you this." Stella said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Did something happen to Nabu?" Layla asked.

"He was lost while he was trying to help save Helia from a vortex that Lutina created." Flora said with tears flowing from here eyes.

A look of shock was all that anyone could see on Layla's face.

"Layla are you ok?" Sky asked as he walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Layla turned her face toward Sky and he could only see extreme sadness. She tried to say something but when her lips moved no sound was heard from them.

"Layla it's going to be ok will get him back." Musa said as she walked over and hugged her friend.

Tears just started to roll down Layla's cheeks. After Musa took a step back the others came over and gave her a hug themselves.

"I will never forgive Lutina for this." Layla said quietly.

After a few minutes a knock was heard on the door to the office.

"Yes come on in." Ms. Faragonda said.

As the door opened Darcy entered. She walked over to Layla and kneeled down in front of her.

"I am sorry for what happened." Darcy said.

"How do you know?" Layla asked.

"Corvetta told me after Riven forced her to help pick up the papers I dropped when she ran into me." Darcy said, "So is it true that Isaac is now fighting against you?"

"I'm sorry to say but the answer is yes." Bloom said.

"That can't be." Darcy said, "His heart is too pure to be turned like that."

"Darcy Lutina has the power to control people's minds." Ms. Faragonda said.

"That might be true but I do know of one way to find out if it truly was him." Darcy said with a small smile.

"How?" Nikea asked.

"The realm of Renais has an artifact that can tell us if it really is him." Darcy said.

"I have never heard of this before." Ms. Faragonda said.

"It's something they don't like to let people know about because it also has the power to let someone know where another person is in the entire magical dimension." Darcy said as she looked at Ms. Faragonda.

"So we can use it to also find out where Helia and Nabu are?" Flora asked.

"Yes if we get permission to use it." Darcy said, "The royal family is the ones that posses it."

"Why do I get the felling that we're not going to like this?" Bloom asked.

"Your right most of the time when someone asks to us it they are thrown off of the realm, others are imprisoned." Darcy said, "They don't want people to know about it."

"Then how do you know about it?" Riven asked as he entered with Corvetta following.

"It was an item that Valtor was going to acquire but you stopped him before he went after it." Darcy said as she looked over at Bloom.

"Then when do we leave?" Layla asked.

"We will leave tomorrow I need to get a few things ready and get in contact with Icy and Stormy so they can meet us there." Darcy said.

"I'll make sure someone covers you classes then." Ms. Faragonda said.

"I thank you ma'am." Darcy said.

Everyone but Roxy left Ms. Faragonda's office to go get ready for the next day.

"Yes Roxy is there something you wanted to ask me?" Ms. Faragonda asked with a smile.

"I know that I have classes but could I go with everyone?" Roxy asked.

"Yes I will clear it with your teachers." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Is there any way that Rose could come with?" Roxy asked, "I have told her about Florina and she has told me that she would love to meet her."

"Since there should be no danger then I don't see any problems with her going also." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Thank you I will go and let her know to get ready to go." Roxy said before she ran out the door.

Roxy ran back to her dorm room and found opened the bedroom door to find Rose sitting at her desk studying. Rose looked from her book up to see Roxy standing at the door.

"Rose get ready for a trip tomorrow." Roxy said as she walked in to the room.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked.

"You and me are going with my friends to Renias and you will hopefully meet Florina." Roxy said with a smile on her face.

The next morning everyone met outside the school and climbed onto one of the Redfountian ships that Timmy had got permission to borrow.

"So Darcy did you get a hold of Icy and Stormy?" Musa asked.

"Yeah they will meet us on Renias." Darcy said.

After landing on the realm of Renias and opening the hatch everyone was greeted by Ice and Stormy. After greetings and introductions were finished they were all startled by a voice.

"Welcome to Renias, I hope you enjoy your time at the harvest festival." The voice said.


	7. Chapter 7

The song is Fields of Hope by Yuki Kajiura

**Chapter 7**

As they turned around to see who was talking to them they saw a girl with powder blue hair and blue eyes wearing a red blouse with a pink mini skirt and red gloves with cut off fingers, she had on a pair of red boots that went up to her knees.

"My name is Erika." The girl said, "Did you only come for the festival or was there another reason for your visit today?"

"We actually came to see our friend princess Flroina." Bloom said.

"You came to see my younger sister!" Erika said with shock, "Who are you and how do you know her?"

"My name is Bloom and we met her last year at Alfea while she was attending the school." Bloom said.

"Did you just say Bloom?" Erika asked.

"Yes and these are." Bloom started to say.

"There is no need for introductions Bloom. I know who you are." Erika said with a smile, "You're the ones that helped to save my sister from Deathscythe."

"How did you know about that?" Stella asked.

"Florina told me about you all when she got home and finally trusted me as her sister. It's just that after she had been home for a while she locked herself in her room and has not come out." Erika said with sadness in her voice, "But with you all here maybe that will change."

After a few minutes they could all see the castle off in the distance.

"Florina still misses Amelia doesn't she?" Flora asked as she caught up to Erika.

"Yeah, I was told that they grew up as best friends here, I think that is why she has locked herself up." Erika said.

"By the way she never told us she had a sister." Roxy said as she caught up to Erika.

"The reason that she never told you that she had a sister is because she didn't know about me until earlier this year, you see there were people in parliament that wanted to usurp our parents." Erika said sadly, "They sent me to live with some relatives just before she was born. I didn't even find out about her until earlier this year when my parents had me come home."

"Why did they want to take power from you parents?" Stella asked.

"It's all because of a couple of greedy senators that wanted power, they found a law that stated if there is no legitimate magical heir then the senate can take over as the rulers of the realm. Because I have no magical powers they had to send me away before the day of succession." Erika said, "They also had to make it look like I was no longer living so that is why she was never told about me."

"What is this day of succession?" Icy asked.

"It is the day that the princess of Renias shows to all of the senators that she has magical powers." Erika said.

After a few minutes everyone was at the entrance to the castle. The two guards on duty blocked them from entering.

"What business do you have here today?" one of the guards asked.

"They are here to see my sister." Erika said as she steeped forward.

"Princess Erika, I am sorry we did not see you with them." The guard said.

"That is fine now let us through." Erika said.

"As you wish my princess." The guard said as both guards steeped back to give room for everyone to enter.

"Follow me I will take you to Florina's room." Erika said as she started to climb some stairs.

After everyone climbed a few flights of stairs and walked down a couple of hallways Erika stopped outside a room and turned and looked at the people that were with her.

"This is her room." Erika said with a smile.

Erika opened the door and let everyone in. When they had all entered they found Florina standing on her balcony singing a song to herself.

_Beneath the veil of starry sky,_

_As cold as winter's darkest night._

_It's there you sleep, silent and deep,_

_You're all alone._

_I sing the prayer's soft melody_

_Across the lonely silent fields_

_A little light began to shine,_

_It shines on and on_

_I watched you as you so peacefully dreamed,_

_You laughed like a child Happy and carefree_

_It's all familiar and yet so far,_

_That's the future's promise for you and me._

_One day on a green and shiny morn',_

_One day we will finally make it through_

_Cause in this sky, so dark with winter,_

_We still have to believe it's true_

_Fields of hope._

_Fields of hope. _

_A gentle touch, a loving brush_

_Those things I still search for_

_A prayer in a melody_

_It goes on and on_

_I sing the prayer's soft melody_

_One vanishes, one dies_

_And all in all_

_It starts again a never ending cycle_

_One day on a green and shining morn'_

_Through all the long nights we've been fighting for_

_There lies a place, far from disgrace_

_Where we won't have to hide from the world again_

_Now there lies a deep love within my heart_

_A yearn to protect you and keep you warm_

_It's all familiar and yet so far,_

_It's made for the peace of mind_

_Fields of hope._

_Natsukashiku mada tooi_

_Yakusoku no nohara_

_Fields of hope_

_Fields of hope_

_Fields of hope_

As Florina turned around she saw that she had an audience.

"That was a beautiful song, where did you learn it?" Musa asked.

"It was one of Amelia's favorite songs." Florina said as she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"Why was it so sad?" Nikea asked.

"It's from a time when our realm was in the middle of a civil war, I am surprised that anyone remembers it." Erika said, "Most songs from that time have been lost."

"So what brings you all here?" Florina asked.

"We need to borrow something." Bloom said.

"What do you need to borrow?" Erika asked.

"We need the relic that can tell us if someone has truly turned on us and where some of our friends are." Darcy said.

"You need the Wings of the Heart!" Florina exclaimed.

"Tell us what happened and why you need it." Erika said, "Just remember if we don't like the answer we will turn you in for asking about it."

"Erika!" Florina yelled as she looked at her sister.

"I'm sorry, but it is the law." Erika said sadly.

"We understand about the law." Said Bloom, "The reason, that we need to use the Wings of the Heart is because Isaac may have turned against us."

"What!" Florina said in shock as she turned toward her friends.

"We also need to find Helia and Nabu." Flora said.

"Who are they?" Erika asked.

"They are who Flora and Layla are in love with." Florina said, "So that is why they are not here."

Florina looked around at everyone and saw two new faces again.

"I forgot to ask, who are the two new people with you?" Florina asked.

"This is Corvetta." Brandon said as he pointed to the girl standing next to a wall, "She is a fairy from Earth of all places."

After Brandon had said that, both Icy and Stormy turned their gazes toward the girl with them.

"Hello Corvetta." Florina said with a smile.

"Hi." Corvetta said as she gave a quick glance at Florina.

"And this is Rose." Roxy said.

"Hello I am Rose from Linphea." Rose said as she walked forward and gave a respectful curtsy to Florina.

"Hello Rose." Florina said as she walked over to Rose.

"She is my roommate this year, also when you come back to school they have placed you in our room." Roxy said with a smile.

"Thanks I am happy that I will be roomed with someone that I know." Florina said as she turned toward Roxy.

After talking for a little longer Rose was looking out of the window.

"What is happening down there?" Rose asked.

"They are getting ready for the end of the festival." Florina said as she walked over to the window, "It is still a few days off but they have to start now."

"I'd love to go and enjoy the festivities." Rose said as she watched all of the celebrations going on down below.

"I can't let a lady go by herself; if it is ok with Bloom I will escort you out there." Sky said as he looked at his fiancé.

Bloom just shook her head that it was ok.

"Before any of you go anywhere I have finally come to a decision on if I am going to turn you all into the guards or not." Erika said while she was sitting on her sister's bed.

"So what is your decision sister?" Florina asked.

Erika stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to the door.

"Guards!" Erika yelled after opening the door.

"Erika you don't have to do this." Florina said.

"Yes I do Florina." Erika said as she turned around to her sister.

Florina started to look around at everyone nervously.

"Florina it is ok, we knew that this could happen." Icy said.

"What do you need ma'am?" A guard asked as he ran up to the opened door.

"I want you to get some guest rooms ready for our friends." Erika said as she turned around toward everyone with a smile.

The guard shook his head and turned around before running off.

"That was mean sister." Florina said.

"I'm sorry but now we can sneak them to the wings in the morning." Erika said as she turned to look at her sister.

"You were planning to do this from the time that they told us what they wanted didn't you?" Florina asked.

Erika just put a big smile on her face.

After everyone was shown their rooms for the night Sky met Rose at the front of the castle.

"You ready to go?" Sky asked.

"Yeah isn't anyone else coming?" Rose asked.

"No they are all tired so they are going to sleep." Sky said.

"I hope that they are doing ok." Rose said.

"They will be, let's get going." Sky said.

With that both Sky and Rose left the castle for the evening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As Sky and Rose walked through the streets, Rose was smiling more now then Sky had ever seen her smile.

"It looks like your enjoying yourself." Sky said with a smile.

"Yes I am." Rose said, "What's going on over there?"

"I don't know let's go check it out." Sky said.

Both Sky and Rose walked over to see a person with a burning stick walking by.

"What's happening?" Sky asked another person standing there watching.

"Just watch they are doing the lighting ceremony." The person said.

"The lighting ceremony what is that?" Rose asked.

"Each night during the harvest festival one person goes around to light the torches outside the houses." The person said.

"Why do they do that?" Sky asked.

"It is supposed to help lead the harvest spirits to all of the different house to bless them for a good year of crops." The person said, "If someone does not have a torch lit outside they are thought to not get a good crop."

"Thank you for letting us know what was happening." Rose said.

Both Sky and Rose continued to watch as the person carrying the burning stick as he lit the torch right next to Rose.

"Wow that was kind of interesting but I am getting a little hungry how about you?" Sky asked as he looked at Rose.

Rose just nodded her head in agreement and they both went to a restaurant not far from where they were to get something to eat. After eating they both decided to walk around for a little bit before going back to the castle.

"So how have you been adjusting to Alfea?" Sky asked while he looked over at Rose.

"It has been ok." Rose said as she lowered her head, "I just miss my family."

"Have you been keeping in contact with them?" Sky asked with a worried voice.

"Yea it is just my sister has caught a cold recently and I just hope that she is ok." Rose said as she looked over at Sky.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sky asked.

"From what my mom said she should be but it is just a little hard for her to get the medicine because we have never had much money." Rose said.

"I'm sorry to hear that if you need any help just let me know." Sky said.

"Thank you." Rose said before she turned her vision across the street from them, "What was that?"

"What was what?" Sky asked as he looked over where Rose was looking, "You must have been seeing things."

Sky looked back to where Rose had been standing and she was gone.

"Rose where are you?" Sky yelled.

Sky began to look all over for the missing fairy. He continued to run down different streets asking people if they had seen her. After getting to an ally he noticed a person that looked like Rose slowly walking into it.

"Rose if this is a joke this is not very funny." Sky said as he walked to the entrance of the ally.

As he got there he saw that no one was in the ally. Slowly he walked down the ally looking very carefully for any sign of Rose. When he got to the middle of the ally he heard a giggle.

"Like I said this is not funny Rose." Sky said.

Before he could take another step his left leg was wrapped up by a vine as black as night. It slowly wound itself around his entire leg as another was winding around his right leg.

"What is going on?" Sky asked with fear in his voice as two more vines grew out of the ground wrapping up his arms.

A final vine grew up out of the ground and wrapped around his body and he was lifted off of the ground. Slowly he was turned to look at two people sitting on top of a roof.

"How do you like my vines of darkness little boy?" a person that looked like Rose asked.

"Rose is that you?" Sky asked.

"Yes it is little boy." Rose said with a wicked smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked.

"I will answer that for you." The other woman said with a smile.

"Who are you?" Sky yelled.

"My name is Lutina." Lutina said as she opened her eyes.

A look of fear grew on Sky's face he knew that he was in trouble.

"Don't bother yelling for help no one will come." Rose said.

"What do you want?" Sky asked.

"I just wanted to add to my collection." Lutina said with a laugh.

A look of shock entered Sky face.

Lutina turned to leave but stopped when Rose walked up to her.

"Ma'am, can I have some fun with him before we send him to where the others are?" Rose asked.

"As long as you don't kill him." Lutina said as she walked off.

"What are you going to do to me?" Sky asked as he watched Rose turn back toward him.

"First I know that your fiancé is from Earth." Rose said as she looked right at Sky. "Has she told you any nursery rhymes from her home yet?"

"What do you want to know that for?" Sky asked.

"I just wanted to tell you one if she has not it is call this little piggy." Rose said with a larger wicked smile on her face.

"I have heard that one before." Sky said.

"Good then you know that this little piggy went to market." Rose said as she closed her left hand.

The vines around Sky left arm tightened until the sound of bones snapping could be heard. He screamed out in pain which put a larger smile on Rose's face.

"This little piggy stayed home." Rose said as she closed her right hand.

The vines around his right arm tightened to the point of the snapping of bones could be heard again causing Sky to scream in pain again.

"Why are you doing this?" Sky asked as he looked up at Rose.

"This little piggy had roast beef." Rose said as she lifted and lowered her left leg.

The lines twisted around Sky's left leg until it went limp after the sound of bones cracking again was heard. Again Sky cried out in pain.

"This little piggy had none." Rose said as she repeated with her right leg.

Again the vines crushed Sky's right leg until it also went limp after the sound of bones cracking could be heard.

"One more verse to go." Rose said with a small giggle.

"Why are you doing this I thought that we were friends?" Sky said with pain in his voice.

"Friends the only friend I have is mistress Lutina." Rose said.

"What about your family would they be happy with you right now?" Sky said as he tried to stay conscious.

"My family I have not seen them in years." Rose said.

"Aren't you worried about your sister?" Sky asked.

"You foolish little boy I don't even have a sister." Rose said as she looked down at the tied up specialist.

A look of complete fear could be seen on Sky's face.

"And this little piggy went, Wee! Wee! Wee! all the way home." Rose said as she jumped off of the roof landing right below Sky.

The vines around Sky's arms began to pull out away from his shoulders. One right after another his shoulders popped out of joint causing him to scream louder then he had before. After a few seconds of complete pain Sky lost consciousness. Rose lowered the vines and Sky back into the ground and left his Phantoblade hidden on the ground near where she had just been.

Rose ran back to the castle as fast as she could. She went straight to the specialist's room and found Brandon sitting there alone.

"Hi Rose where is Sky?" Brandon asked.

"It's terrible I can't find him." Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Brandon asked as he stood up.

"He thought that he saw something in an ally, he told me to stay back out of there while he went to look." Rose said as she was crying, "After he did not come back for awhile I went to see if everything was ok. But when I entered the ally he was not there."

"Something had to happen." Brandon said, "Could you take me to where this happened?"

"Yes, do you want to go and get anyone else?" Rose asked.

"No time Sky might be hurt." Brandon said.

They both hurried out of the castle to where Rose had last seen Sky.

"Wait here I will be right back." Brandon said.

"That's what Sky said." Rose complained.

"Don't worry I will be careful I am just going to look around." Brandon said.

"Ok just don't be long." Rose said.

As Brandon entered the ally a small smile had appeared on Rose's face.

Brandon slowly walked down the ally checking everywhere for any sign of his friend. As he walked something caught his eyes attention. When he walked over he found Sky's phantoblade lying on the ground. After picking the sword up and standing up he felt something striking him in the back.

"You little boys let your guard down too easily." A voice behind him said.

As he turned to see who it was a look of horror grew on his face. There standing in front of him was someone that looked like Rose. The only difference was she was wearing a purple bikini top with a gold outline and a pink mini skirt, she was also wearing large white grieves and holding a white broadsword with an onyx black rose on the hilt of the sword.

"Is that you Rose?" Brandon asked weakly.

"Yes you fool, my mistress will be happy that she can add another person to her collection." Rose said with a smile.

"Your mistress?" Brandon asked.

"Lutina." Rose said with a laugh as Brandon passed out.

"I see another one fell for your ruse." Lutina said from up on a roof.

"This is just too easy." Rose said.

"Isaac take him away." Lutina said.

"Yes mistress." Isaac said as he dragged Brandon away by his legs.

"Now go back and keep up your disguise." Lutina said.

"How much longer do I have to keep this up?" Rose asked.

"Not much there are only two left." Lutina said.

"Ok my mistress." Rose said before she changed back into her disguise and walked back to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Rose entered the castle she had a small smile on her face. Continuing down the halls to the room she was going to spend the night in she saw Riven outside her door leaning against the wall.

"I saw you coming back alone." Riven said without looking at Rose, "So where is Sky?"

"It's horrible he just disappeared while we were out this evening." Rose said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok tell me what happened." Riven said.

"While we were in the town he said that he saw something in an ally and when we got there Sky told me to wait outside the ally. I did what he said but I got worried and checked down the ally after standing there for a while. When I looked he was gone." Rose said with a shaky voice.

"Ok try and get some sleep and I will let the others know what happened." Riven said he finally opened his eyes.

"Thank you." Rose said.

Rose started to grab the door handle before Riven stopped her.

"I forgot to ask have you seen Brandon." Riven asked sticking his arm in front of her.

"When I came, running back to the castle and he was the only one I could find. I told him what happened and he told me to take him to where Sky had disappeared. Before we left I asked him if he wanted to find anyone else before we left and he said there was no time. After we got there he told me to wait so I did and he just vanished also." Rose said crying again.

"Did you hear any sounds coming from this ally?" Riven asked.

"Not a single sound." Rose said with sadness in her voice.

"Thanks for the information." Riven said as he started to walk away, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Riven." Rose said as she watched Riven disappear around a corner.

Rose entered the room with a wicked smile on her face. "These fools will never figure out that I am there enemy until it is too late." Rose thought to herself before laughing.

As Riven walked through the halls he stopped outside a door and knocked.

"Come on in." A voice from inside said.

As he entered the room he saw Bloom and Stella sitting on the beds that they were going to sleep in that night.

"Hi Riven." Stella said hesitantly.

"Get everyone except Rose together we need to talk." Riven said before walking out of the room.

"Riven what has happened?" Bloom asked as she ran out the door after him.

"I will explain when we are all there." Riven said, "Lets meet in Florina's room."

Bloom nodded her head and ran off to help get everyone together. After a little bit they were all in Florina's room.

"First off Florina is there any way that we could move up the time table to go and use the Wings of the Heart?" Riven asked as he looked at Florina.

"We can sneak in to where it is at in a few hours, but why do you want to go to it now?" Florina asked.

"Sky and Brandon have been captured and I think Rose knows more then she is telling." Riven said with a stern voice.

"What!" Stella yelled, "What happened?"

"When Rose got back to her room this evening I was waiting outside of it. She told me that while her and Sky were in town he saw something in an ally, after waiting for a little bit she checked the ally and he was gone. She then said that she came back to the castle and she found Brandon. They both went back to look for Sky in that same ally. He told her to wait outside the ally and after a little bit he was gone also." Riven said.

"Why do you think that she knows more then she was telling you?" Roxy asked.

"I asked if she had heard anything coming from the ally and she said that she heard absolutely nothing." Riven said.

"That could be the truth." Flora said.

"What are the odds that both of them could have been caught without making a sound?" Timmy asked looking at everyone.

"The odds would be very low that they both would not make a sound being captured." Tecna said, "But there is a slim chance that she did not hear anything."

"Fine do what you want but I don't trust her." Riven said as he started to walk to the door.

"Riven just give her the benefit of the doubt." Musa said.

"Ok let's get this trip over with, but I am keeping my eye on her." Riven said before Musa gave him a hug.

Everyone but Bloom, Stella, Riven, and Florina left the room.

"So what are you two going to do?" Florina asked as he looked at Bloom and Stella.

"I don't know about Bloom but I want to destroy who ever took Brandon away from me." Stella said with anger in her voice.

"Stella I'm angry too but we need to keep our emotions under control so we don't do anything stupid." Bloom said with a scowl.

"She's right you know." Florina said, "I let my emotions overtake me and look what happened."

"So Bloom how are you taking the news so well about Sky?" Stella asked as she looked at Bloom.

"I don't know when or how but I do know that we will get everyone back." Bloom said.

"Stella I agree with Bloom." Riven said before everyone left Florina's room.

At the time that they had all agreed to meet that night everyone gathered inside Florina's room. Florina led everyone slowly through the halls of the castle to the treasure keep.

"Florina why are you supposed to turn anyone in if they ask about the Wings of the Heart?" Nikea asked.

"You see anyone who has tried to use the Wings of the Heart did not have enough magic to activate it. It has a nasty side effect of draining the life away from people that don't have enough magic to use it." Florina said sadly.

"Why didn't you tell us that before we decided to do this?" Stormy asked.

"It's ok. We just need to succeed is all." Icy said.

After some more sneaking they finally reached their destination. Before Florina opened the door she turned around and looked at everyone.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Florina asked.

With a few moments of silence Bloom nodded her head. Florina turned around and opened the door. Everyone slowly entered the treasure keep. In the center of the room under some glass pedestal laid a silver looking stone.

"So where are the Wing of the Heart?" Roxy asked.

"It is there under the glass." Florina said as she pointed toward the pedestal.

"That thing?" Stormy asked.

"Yes." Florina said as she walked up to the glass and removed the stone.

"So who is going to try and get this thing activated?" Stormy asked.

"I will." Bloom said as she stepped forward.

Florina nodded her head and gave the stone to Bloom. Bloom then placed the stone into her hands and began to send her magic into it. Her hands began to glow orange as she continued to send more magic into the Wing of the Heart. Before long Bloom began to look pale as she continued to try and activate the Wings. But before she could fall over Icy was the first to catch her.

"Bloom are you ok?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine it is just taking more to activate the Wings then I thought." Bloom said weakly as she looked at her friend.

As Bloom regained her balance Icy placed a hand on Bloom's hand. Bloom looked into Icy's eyes and nodded. Before long both were sending magic into the Wings of the Heart. After a few moments both fell down to their knees. Everyone watched as the stone glided up into the air and a flash of white light over took the room. When the flash dissipated a silver heart white a pair of white wings was floating in the air.

"Did you do it?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, it just took more magic then I thought it would." Bloom said while breathing heavily.

The Wings of the Heart slowly lowered down to Florina.

"Why did it go to Florina?" Stormy asked.

"Because only a member of the royal family; can use it." A voice from behind them said.

When they all turned around everyone saw a woman with violet hair down to the middle of her back in two pig tails and violet eyes wearing a white dress down to her ankles. She was wearing brown shoes and white gloves that went up almost to her shoulders. She had a violet cap on that hung down to her knees.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Florina asked.

"I came so your father would not have to." The queen said, "If he had you know that he would be disappointed with you right now for disobeying the law."

"I'm sorry mom, but how did you know that we were here?" Florina asked.

"The alarm was sounded as soon as you opened the door to the treasure keep." The Queen said, "What reason would you have to come here?"

"I am sorry ma'am but we needed to use the Wings of the Heart." Bloom said as she stood up.

The Queen looked right at Bloom and Icy who had just stood up.

"Why would you have to use them?" The queen asked.

"They are the only way for us to find the four missing friends of ours and to find out if one of our other friends has turned against us." Corvetta said as she leaned against a wall.

The queen looked over at Corvetta and then at everyone else.

"But there must have been another way." The queen said.

"Unfortunately there is not." Flora said.

"Ok then use it here while I am with you and then I will let the king know what has happened." The queen said.

Everyone turned their eyes toward Florina who closed her eyes.

"Wings of the Heart show us where our friends are." Florina said.

The Wings floated up into the air and a distortion appeared in front of everyone. Before long the vision of the missing specialists could be seen sitting in complete darkness. Before long the vision switched to that of a cave in complete darkness then it pulled back to reveal the realm they were on. A look of shock grew on Stella's face.

"What's up Stella?" Musa asked.

"I know exactly what realm they are on but we can not get there." Stella said.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked.

"That realm is called Stygian." Stella said, "It is a realm that does not have days and night because it does not spin."

"Why can't we get to it?" Nikea asked.

"That is because there is a barrier around it that does not let anything pass through it." Stella said as she lowered her head.

"You did say Stygian didn't you?" Icy asked.

"Yes I should know that realm." Stella snapped back.

"But if nothing can get through the barrier then how can witches get their hands on some of the fungi that we need for our potions from there?" Icy asked.

"They have a way to transport the fungi off and money on to support there lives but there is no way for a person to get the." Stella said, "The only thing that I am wondering is how Lutina could get there."

"I don't know." Bloom said, "Florina could you check to see if Isaac has really turned on us?"

Florina reached up and grabbed onto the Wings of the Heart. Again she closed her eyes.

"Wings of the Heart show us Isaac's true self." Florina said.

Again the Wings of the Heart floated up creating the same distortion after a few seconds Isaac was seen in darkness alone and in pain. It then showed another cave in complete darkness and the vision also pulled back to reveal Stygian.

"Did that cave look different then the one the others are in?" Timmy asked.

"Yes it did." Tecna said.

"So that was not Isaac that was with Lutina." Layla said.

"Then who was it?" Musa asked.

Everyone looked at each other but none of them had a clue who could have been with Lutina. Florina grabbed the Wings of the Heart again as it lowered down to her.

"Anything else you want me to check?" Florina asked.

"There is one thing." Riven said.

"What is it?" Florina asked.

"I want to know who Rose really is." Riven said as he looked right at Rose with a scowl.

Rose looked right at Riven and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Riven asked.

"I am surprised that one of you did not trust me." Rose said, "There is no need to use that to find out who I really am."

Everyone looked over at Rose with faces of shock.

"Don't look at me like that you fools." Rose said.

"Are you or friend or are enemy?" Flora asked with a kind voice.

"This will answer that." Rose said.

Rose extended her right arm out in front of her and opened her hand.

"Come forth my Blackrose." Rose said.

The room faded to complete darkness while Rose was laughing. When the room returned back to the way it was she was standing there wearing a purple bikini top outlined with gold and a pink mini skirt, she was also wearing a pair of large white grieves. She was now holding a white broadsword with an onyx black rose attached to the end of the hilt.

Rose looked at the sword and laughed.

"This is the same sword that I used to stab Brandon in the back before he was taken away." Rose said as she looked over at Stella with an expressionless face.

"I knew that you were not telling me all you knew about what happened to Sky and Brandon." Riven said as he grabbed his phantoblade.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Rose said, "Or do you want your friend to be hurt?"

Everyone looked to see Corvetta wrapped up by vines of ivy as black as night.

"Oh and Bloom before you even try to use you fire powers they can not be burned." Rose said with a wicked smile on her face.

"What do you want?" Musa asked.

"You are going to let me go and not follow me." Rose said.

"We can take her." Riven said as he took a step forward at Rose.

Within a second of Riven's step a scream of pain could be heard coming from Corvetta.

"What are you doing to her?" Nikea asked.

"Every step you take toward me my vines will tighten around her. That is until they crush and kill her." Rose said with a laugh.

"Everyone stand down." Bloom said, "We have no other choice."

Riven took a step back away from Rose and put up his phantoblade.

Rose giggled as she walked over to where Corvetta was and sliced through the vines near the ground. She grabbed the still tied up girl and looked at everyone.

"I am taking her with me to make sure that you don't follow me." Rose said.

Everyone stayed still as Rose calmly walked out of the room dragging Corvetta behind her.

"We will save you Corvetta." Bloom yelled before Rose and Corvetta disappeared from sight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As Rose entered a room dragging Corvetta behind her she looked up to see a mad Lutina.

"What are you doing here?" Lutina asked with anger in her voice.

"I had no choice; they were on the verge of figuring out who I was." Rose said as she looked down at the tied up girl, "I had to use her as a hostage just to get here."

"How sad now we can't keep track of them." Lutina said.

"They also found out that we are holding their friends here on Stygian." Rose said.

When hearing that Corvetta started to pay attention to what was being said.

"So they know where there friends are but can do absolutely nothing about it." Lutina said as she laughed manically.

"What do you want to do with her?" Rose asked before looking over at Corvetta.

"She no threat to us just release her in that nearby city." Lutina said.

"As you wish; mistress." Rose said as she walked over to Corvetta.

Rose lifted Corvetta up off of the ground and made her way to the city. Just as she was ordered to she untied Corvetta from the vines around her. She looked right at Corvetta and laughed.

"Welcome to your new home little girl." Rose said as she turned away from Corvetta.

"Before you go since I can't get away from her could you answer a question?" Corvetta asked before Rose left.

"Might as well." Rose said as she turned back towards Corvetta, "What did you want to know?"

"Was it really Isaac that attacked us?" Corvetta asked.

"Yes it was because of my mistress's powers he attacked you." Rose said while she laughed.

"Is there any way to turn him back?" Corvetta asked.

Rose turned away from Corvetta and started to walk away.

"Why won't you answer my question?" Corvetta asked with anger in her voice.

Rose just laughed as she left Corvetta in an unfamiliar city. As Corvetta walked around the city people noticed her looking lost but just walked by. She eventually reached a park and sat down on a bench.

"Since I know the others are here maybe I can get to them and then we can figure a way out of here." Corvetta thought to herself.

After sitting there for a few more minutes Corvetta stood up and began to walk with her head hung down thinking. After a little while she looked up to see a person sitting in a clearing in the park.

"Maybe they can help me figure out a way to help the others." Corvetta thought.

As Corvetta walked a little closer she noticed that the person sitting there was a man wearing a Dark Blue shirt and pants that looked like a royal would wear. He had jet black hair with the bangs in front of his closed eyes. He had pale skin completion. She took a few steps closer when he opened his eyes reveling them to be a dark shade of blue. He looked right at Corvetta, and then he stood up and started to walk away. As she watched for a few seconds a black cloak could be seen on his back.

"Wait I need your help." Corvetta yelled out to the unknown man.

He looked back at Corvetta and then continued to walk away. After a few seconds Corvetta ran after the man. As she was about to catch up to the man he walked into a shadow of a tree and vanished from sight.

"Where did he go?" Corvetta asked as she waved her left hand into the shadow to check if he was still there.

After looking around for the mysterious man Corvetta decided it was time to go. She walked around the city for a while until someone stopped her.

"Looks like you're lost." A voice said.

Corvetta turned to see who'd been talking to her. Her gaze met a pair of intense, silver-blue eyes. A girl stood before her wearing a crimson t-shirt printed with a golden firebird, slimming black pants, and silver boots that rose to mid calf. Her red hair fell down to her shoulders, a sharp contrast against her pale skin.

"You could say that." Corvetta said as she looked at this girl.

"You need any help?" The girl asked.

"Yeah I could use a way of getting in contact with some friends of mine." Corvetta said.

"Ok then follow me." The girl said with a smile before starting to walk away.

"I never got your name." Corvetta said as she caught up to the girl.

"Oh, sorry let me introduce myself, my name is Isabel." The girl said, "What's your name?"

"It's Corvetta." Corvetta said.

Both girls walked to Isabel's home.

"So where are your friends at?" Isabel asked.

"Renais." Corvetta said.

"Where is that I have never heard of that city." Isabel said.

"It's not a city." Corvetta said.

"Ok then where is it?" Isabel asked with a confused look.

"You probably won't believe me but it is not on this realm." Corvetta said.

"What!" Isabel said with shock in her voice, "If it is not on the realm how did you get here?"

"I was captured by a person that we thought was our friend." Corvetta said.

"Ok then how did you get through the barrier?" Isabel asked.

"I don't know." Corvetta said, "Do you know of any way I can get a hold of my friends or not?"

"Yeah I do but we will have to wait till tomorrow and then hope that he believes you since only one person have the means to contact anyone not on the realm." Isabel said.

After agreeing to stay with Isabel for the night so she could go meet this person in the morning both girls were just sitting in the front room chatting amongst themselves.

"So what can you tell me about this guy?" Corvetta asked.

"He's a bit of a loner until you get to know him." Isabel said, "But after you get to know him he becomes a great person to know because he will defend his friends and family."

Isabel stood up and walked over to a window to look outside.

"Although he has had problems of people taking advantage of how he defends the people he cares about." Isabel said as she stared out the window.

"I can understand what he is going through." Corvetta said, "The same thing has happened to a few of my friends from where I am from."

"You never did tell me what realm you're from." Isabel said as she turned back toward Corvetta.

"Earth." Corvetta said as she looked at the now confused girl.

"I have never heard of that realm." Isabel said.

"No surprise it is actually a planet not a realm." Corvetta said.

"Your right a lot of things you have told me about your self would be hard for anyone to believe." Isabel said. "So what are these friends that you need to get in contact with like?"

"They are all nice but I am sure that one of them does not like me." Corvetta said looking down at the ground.

"What happened to make you think that this person does not like you?" Isabel asked

Corvetta told her about what had happened up until the point that she had been left in the city that she was now in.

"By the way I still don't know the name of this city." Corvetta said.

"Styx." Isabel said.

Both girls decided to go and get some sleep so they would be awake at a decent time in the morning. The next morning, both girls got up and left Isabel's house for the day. After walking for a little while, both girls arrived at their destination.

"He lives in a castle!" Corvetta said in amazement.

Isabel just giggled as she walked to the front entrance but she was stopped by the guards on duty.

"What business do you have here today?" The guard asked.

"I'm here to see a friend." Isabel said with a smile.

"What about here?" The guard asked as he pointed toward Corvetta.

"She's with me." Isabel said.

The guard moved out of the way and the two girls entered into the castle. After walking down a few halls Isabel stopped Corvetta outside a door.

"Well you are about to be able to get a hold of your friends." Isabel said as she opened the door.

As they both entered the room Corvetta looked at the only other person in the room. He was on a communicator talking to someone.

"Guess you'll have to wait a little bit." Isabel said.

As the two girls sat there Corvetta heard a voice that she recognized.

"Stella!" Corvetta said loudly.

The person on the communicator looked over at the two that had entered the room.

"Sorry Kieran we'll be quiet." Isabel said as she tried to pull Corvetta away from the communicator.

"Was that Corvetta that I just heard?" Stella asked.

"Yeah Stella it's me." Corvetta said as she was trying to get away from Isabel.

"So that's where Rose took you." Stella said as Corvetta finally got into view of the screen, "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see a face that I know." Corvetta said.

"Can we get back to what I was saying?" Kieran asked.

"Sorry Kieran you were saying." Stella said.

"During all of my research about the barrier around Stygian I have found two possible ways to bring it down." Kieran said, "One is a surefire way and the other might work."

"I know about the surefire way but no one wants to do that." Stella said sadly.

"I know I don't even want to have to resort to that." Kieran said as he looked down to the ground.

"So what is the other way?" Stella asked.

"One that cannot be accomplished because there are no fairies here on Stygian." Kieran said sadly.

Stella looked over at Corvetta and smiled. Corvetta gave Stella a small smile and nodded her head.

"You have one fairy there." Stella said.

"What who?" Kieran asked.

"Corvetta here is a fairy." Isabel said.

Kieran stood still looking at Corvetta for a few moments.

"So Kieran what is this other way that you found might work?" Stella asked.

"We need to have two fairies place the ring of Solaria and the ring of Stygian at the same place on the barrier. Then they must send their magic through the rings into the barrier. If the magic synchronizes the barrier should shatter." Kieran said as he turned his attention back to Stella.

"What happens to the two fairies if this does not work?" Stella asked.

"They will both be destroyed." Kieran said sadly.

Stella looked over at Corvetta and saw that she had her eyes closed.

"Listen Corvetta it is up to you if you want to try, but if you don't then we will find another way." Stella said as she watched the girl standing there.

"I'll do it." Corvetta said as she opened her eyes and looked at Stella.

"Are you sure you want to?" Stella asked.

"Yes if this could help you in any way of rescuing the others then I want to do something." Corvetta said with determination in her voice.

"What does she mean save the others?" Kieran asked as he looked at Stella.

"We have five friends trapped on Stygian." Stella said.

"Do you know where they are?" Isabel asked.

"There in two different caves last I knew." Corvetta said, "Four of them were still together and the other was in a different cave."

"Do you know what these two caves look like?" Kieran asked.

Stella described the looks of the two caves as both Isabel and Kieran listened carefully. After a few moments Kieran looked up at Stella with a smile.

"I know exactly which caves they are in." Kieran said, "How long will it take for you to get here?"

"What are you thinking Kieran?" Stella asked.

"I want to see if we have enough time to rescue them before you get here." Kieran said with a smile.

"We will be there in a day." Stella said.

"Good then we have enough time to get to one of the caves." Kieran said as he looked up at Stella.

"Kieran don't do anything stupid. Just wait for us to get there and help out." Stella said.

"Sorry cuz, but you know me." Kieran said.

"That's why I'm worried." Stella said, "I don't want to have to tell mom what happened."

"Don't worry I won't do anything that will get me hurt." Kieran said as he walked over to the communication device.

Kieran walked over to the controls and looked up at Stella.

"See you when you get here." He said before he shut the screen off.

After looking at both girls Kieran walked over to the door and opened it. Before he left the room he turned back at both.

"You two coming or do I have to save them myself?" Kieran asked before leaving the room.

Both girls nodded their heads and ran after Kieran.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As the three neared the edge of the city Kieran turned and looked at both of them.

"This is the last chance for you to turn back." Kieran said, "It is going to be dangerous going into the dark part of the realm because of the creatures there."

"How bad can they be?" Corvetta asked.

"Most people that have ventured there have never come back." Isabel said.

"Great." Corvetta said, "Let's get this over with."

The three left the city into the darkness. After walking for some time a growl could be heard from the darkness.

"What was that?" Isabel asked.

"It's something that I don't really want to have to fight right now." Kieran said, "Let's just keep going."

All three of them continued into the darkness not noticing the red eyes watching them. As they continued more growling could be heard coming from the darkness around them.

"I wish I could see where we were going." Corvetta said as she tripped a vine.

"I know that it is hard right now but it is better not to have any light." Isabel said, "It will just bring the creatures right to us and then they will attack."

The three continued until Kieran stopped them after hearing a sound from their left.

"What was that?" Isabel asked.

"It sounded like giggling." Corvetta said while she looked into the darkness.

The giggling sounded like it was coming from all around them. As the sound got louder Kieran jumped and knocked Isabel down to the ground.

"Corvetta get down." Kieran said as he jumped.

When Kieran looked over in the direction of Corvetta he saw her on the ground rolling around in pain.

"Corvetta are you ok?" Isabel asked as she crawled over to her.

Corvetta did not answer Isabel's question as she just continued to roll back and forth in pain. When Isabel finally reached Corvetta she looked at where she was placing both hands on her right leg. She lifted up Corvetta hands and gasped at whet she saw.

"How is she?" Kieran asked as he stood up.

"Something gashed her leg deeply." Isabel said as she placed her hands on the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

"How bad is it?" Kieran asked.

"Bad, I can see some bone." Isabel said.

"Oh, so I didn't cut it off." A voice said from the darkness.

"Isabel, can you help her out while I find out who is out there?" Kieran asked looking back at the two girls.

Isabel nodded her head before Kieran removed the sword he had brought with him before taking off into the darkness.

"Will he be ok?" Corvetta asked with pain in her voice.

"Don't worry he can handle himself, lets just get this wound to stop bleeding." Isabel said as she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Corvetta asked.

"Just be quiet I need to concentrate." Isabel said.

After a few moments Isabel opened her eyes. When Corvetta looked into them she saw a slight pale orange glow she then looked down to where Isabel's hand were and noticed that they were the same slight pale orange as her eyes.

"This might hurt a little." Isabel said as she looked down at the wound, "Phoenix Flame."

As Isabel had said a feeling of pain was felt throughout all of Corvetta's body, but as she watched the wound on her leg started to slowly close. After a few moments all that could be seen of the gash was a scar where she had been cut.

"Sorry, I can't do anything about the scar." Isabel said sadly.

"It's ok; at least you helped me out." Corvetta said as she tried to stand up.

Isabel caught Corvetta before she fell over.

"It's going to be a little while before you can stand on your feet alone." Isabel said as she put Corvetta's left arm over her shoulders.

Both girls walked slowly the way that Kieran had gone. After a few minutes they could hear swords clashing against one another. As they neared where the battle was happening Corvetta could see who Kieran was fighting.

"What are you doing Rose?" Corvetta yelled out.

"I'm just trying to have some fun." Rose said.

As the two girls watched the battle in front of them they were amazed. Both Kieran and Rose were matching each other move for move. Rose swung her sword down only missing Kieran by inches as he rolled to his left out of the way of her attack. When he stopped his roll he was on his feet driving his sword right at Rose only to have her bring he sword up to block the attack.

"Your better then I thought." Rose said as she was breathing heavily.

"You're not bad yourself." Kieran said looking right a Rose with his sword raised to attack.

Kieran did not notice the black vines slowly growing up right behind him.

"Watch out behind you Kieran." Isabel yelled as the vines were about to wrap around Kieran's legs.

Kieran jumped out of the reach of the vines before they could close around his legs. Rose turned her attention toward both girls and scowled at them.

"Keep quiet or I will have to have my fun with you instead." Rose said as she stared right at Isabel.

"I am not scared of you." Isabel said.

"You should be." Rose said as she raised the point of her sword in the direction of Isabel.

Rose rushed at Isabel with her sword raised in front of her. Just before she made contact with Isabel, a wall of flames forced Rose to stop her attack.

"That's enough Rose." A voice from above said.

Everyone looked up to see a girl floating in the air.

"But mistress my sword has not tasted their blood yet." Rose whined.

"Rose, just leave them alone for now you will have another chance to have fun with them." Lutina said with a smile.

Rose looked up at Lutina for a few seconds and then looked back at Isabel.

"I still want to have fun with her." Rose said as she stared into Isabel's eyes.

"Not now." Lutina said firmly.

"Please?" Rose asked as she looked up at Lutina.

"No!" Lutina said loudly.

"Fine." Rose said pouting as she walked away.

Lutina continued to float up in the sky watching Rose as she slowly walked away from everyone.

"We will see each other again." Lutina said before she floated away.

Everyone watched as Lutina disappeared into the distance. After a few more moments they all gathered together near a tree. Isabel then helped lower Corvetta to the ground. Isabel and Kieran then sat near her.

"That one girl with the sword was nuts." Isabel said, "Who was she?"

"She's the one I told you brought me here, her name is Rose." Corvetta said.

"What about the other one?" Kieran asked.

"Her name is Lutina, she single handedly beat Stella, Bloom, Flora, Riven, Helia, and Nabu. She then captured Helia and Nabu." Corvetta said sadly.

"Stella's told me about her friends before and if this Lutina could stand up to Bloom then she must be strong." Kieran said.

Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes before Isabel turned her head toward Corvetta.

"How's the leg?" Isabel asked.

"Not hurting any more." Corvetta said as she rubbed her leg at the scar.

"Good try standing on it." Isabel said.

Corvetta grabbed onto the tree and used it to lift herself up onto her feet. Still feeling a bit wobbly she slowly took a few steps away from the tree to make sure she could stand up without any help.

"Good I'm happy that you can stand on your own now." Isabel said as she stood up, "It looks like Kieran wants to get going."

After walking a while the three finally reached there destination. Corvetta looked at the cave.

"Can you use your magic to make light with?" Isabel asked.

"No, all I have ever been able to do is make tools float over to me." Corvetta said as she looked into the cave.

"Then you better stay near me unless you can see in complete darkness." Isabel said.

"Ok." Corvetta said, "So which cave is this one?"

"It's the one that has the four people in." Kieran said calmly as everyone entered.

The three walked through passage ways while Isabel created what light she could with her magic. As the continued to look for any sign of the missing specialists they reached a spot where two different passages split from one another.

"Which way do we go?" Corvetta asked.

"You two go down the left." Kieran said, "I'll take the left."

"Do you think it is a good idea to split up?" Corvetta asked.

"Its fine he will be ok." Isabel said as she placed a hand on Corvetta's left shoulder.

"How do you know that?" Corvetta asked.

"He just will." Isabel said as both girls watched Kieran walked down the right passageway.

Both girls slowly started down the left passage. After going a ways Corvetta stopped.

"What is it?" Isabel asked.

"I thought I heard something." Corvetta said.

As both Corvetta and Isabel stood still they heard what sounded like a moan coming from the darkness.

"Do you think that could be them?" Corvetta asked.

"Don't know lets go find out." Isabel said as she continued farther into the passage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As the two continued in the direction of the sound a pair of blue boots slowly came into the light. After walking a few more steps they could see a wound on the back of the person. As they moved closer another groan could be heard coming from the specialist.

"Who is that?" Isabel asked as both she and Corvetta slowly moved closer.

"I don't know." Corvetta said, "Could you give some light up around his face so I could see?"

Isabel took a step forward to have the persons face illuminate. When Corvetta saw who it was she moved over to him.

"Brandon what happened?" Corvetta asked.

"It's good to see you Corvetta." Brandon said in pain as he tried to smile.

"Isabel, can you tell how hurt he is?" Corvetta asked as she looked over at Isabel.

Isabel looked over the wound on his back. After examining it for a few moments she looked at Brandon's face.

"How long has this been open?" Isabel asked.

"It has closed up a few times, but Rose would come back a reopen the wound." Brandon said, "She would then take a nap on it as it bled using the wound as her pillow."

"Why did you let her do that to you?" Corvetta asked.

"She would tie up my arms and legs with vines so I could not move." Brandon explained as he winced from Isabel touching the open wound.

"Can you close up the wound like you did before?" Corvetta asked.

"Yeah." Isabel said as she looked around the cave she grabbed a stick near by, "Bite down on this."

"Why?" Brandon asked.

"I don't want you to bite your tongue off, trust me this is going to hurt." Isabel said as she handed him the stick.

"Do what she said." Corvetta said as she rubbed her leg at the scar.

Brandon looked at Corvetta and nodded his head. He then took the stick and placed it in his mouth before hit bit down as hard as he could. Isabel closed her eyes and moved her hands over the open wound on Brandon's back. After she opened her eyes Corvetta noticed the same pale orange glow in Isabel's eyes and around her hands that she had seen before.

"Phoenix Flame." Isabel said as the wound on Brandon's back started to close.

Just like Isabel had said the pain was extreme. Even with the stick in his mouth Corvetta and Isabel could hear him screaming in pain. After a few moments the screaming stopped and Brandon let the stick drop from his mouth.

"Help Sky." Brandon said as reached forward and then passed out from the pain.

Corvetta looked in the direction that Brandon had moved and saw what she thought was the outline of someone in the darkness.

"Isabel I think someone else is over there." Corvetta said as she looked into the darkened area of the cavern.

Isabel walked over to where Corvetta thought she saw someone. When she arrived at the spot she was shocked at what she saw.

"Is everything ok?" Corvetta asked as she started to walk over to Isabel.

"Corvetta don't look." Isabel yelled.

It was too late Corvetta dropped to the floor and started to back away. What she saw disgusted her. Sky was there his arms and legs bent in directions that they should not be. As Isabel took a step forward to see if Sky was alive she noticed him breathing shallowly but could also smell what seemed to be burnt flesh.

"Is he?" Corvetta asked.

"He's alive but only just." Isabel said as she looked over at Corvetta, "Are you ok?"

"The way he looks right now is bringing back memories of my father's death." Corvetta said with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Isabel asked.

"Two years ago just after I found out that I had powers my dad was in a car wreck." Corvetta said looking away from Sky, "I was walking home from school with a few friends and we had seen so smoke from a few blocks away. When we got there I noticed my dad's car flipped upside down. One of my friends called for help but before they got there we needed to get my dad to safety. Another one of my friends found him and tried to keep me from seeing but I pushed past and when I saw him I knew he was dead. He was contoured a lot like Sky is right now but the only difference is that his body was completely burned to a point that was sickening. I just dropped to my knees and began to cry."

"I'm sorry." Isabel said sadly.

"Can you heal him?" Corvetta asked.

"Not with my powers." Isabel said, "I'm just wondering who or what did that to him?"

"It was Lutina." A voice from the darkness said.

Isabel watched the darkness as three figures slowly appeared.

"Kieran you found the other two." Isabel said.

"Yeah I had a feeling that they would split them up to make it harder to find them." Kieran calmly said.

"You two look like garbage." Corvetta said as she looked at Helia and Nabu.

"Rose would use us as punching bags before she would use Brandon as a pillow." Helia said looking at Corvetta with a black right eye and dried blood around his lip.

"I never knew I could feel this sore." Nabu said coughing in pain with a small smile on his bruised face with dried blood around his left eye and a broken nose.

"I think that we should get out of here before they come back." Kieran said.

"Brandon should be up in a few minutes." Isabel said.

"How is he doing?" Kieran asked as he looked over at Sky.

"Not that good he needs medical attention soon." Isabel said, "It's going to be hard to move him without hurting him more then he already is."

"How bad is Sky hurt?" Helia asked.

"Just by sight it looks like almost every bone in both arms and legs have been shattered." Isabel said, "Also looks like his fingers have been broken and he has burns all over his body. I can't tell if he has any internal injuries."

"Those two sure did a number on him." Nabu said.

"Is Corvetta ok?" Helia asked as he looked over at her.

"She's just having very bad flashbacks right now." Isabel said.

"Did she tell you about what?" Kieran asked.

"Yeah but I am not going to tell you." Isabel said, "Don't want to contribute to more flashbacks."

"Let's get going." Brandon said as he woke up.

"So how do you plan on getting him out of here?" Kieran asked.

"Helia, Nabu help get Sky onto my back and I will carry him out." Brandon said as he looked over at the other specialists.

"Do you think you should do that?" Kieran asked as he watched Brandon walk over to Sky.

"Probably not but it is the quickest way to get him some help." Brandon said as he bent down near Sky, "Now hurry up you two."

Nabu and Helia walked over and carefully lifted Sky onto Brandon's back. As he tried to stand up he collapsed back to the ground.

"You're not strong enough yet to do that." Isabel said as she moved over to Brandon.

"I don't care; I have to do something to help out my friend." Brandon said as he willed himself to a standing position.

"Be carefully, I don't want you to re-injure yourself." Isabel said as she stood up.

"Will Corvetta be able to move?" Helia asked.

"I'll help her if she needs it." Isabel said as she walked over to Corvetta.

After Isabel got over to Corvetta she bent down and began to talk to her. When she was done Corvetta lifted her head and saw Isabel's smiling face. She then looked and saw that Helia and Nabu had smiles on their faces also. She stood up slowly and everyone started to make their way out of the cave. As they neared the entrance they all stopped because of a figure standing just outside of the cave.

"So where do my toys and pillow, think they are going?" Rose asked.

A look of fear grew on Brandon, Nabu, and Helia's faces.

"Isabel, get them out of here." Kieran said as he walked out of the cave.

"Can't let them go anywhere." Rose said with a wicked smile.

Before anyone else could get out of the cave vines grew at the entrance creating a barrier trapping everyone else inside the cave.

"Now you have no choice but play with me." Rose said, "Blackrose was mad that it never got to taste you last time."

"If you want to cut me fine, but after that you let the others go." Kieran said as he looked at Rose.

"Blackrose doesn't just want a taste now it wants to devourer you whole now." Rose said as she raised her sword.

Before anyone could say anything Rose charged at Kieran. She raised he sword above her head ready to bring it down right into Kieran's head. As she swung the sword down he dived to his left dodging the blow.

"That was close." Helia said as he watched from behind the vines.

Kieran drew his sword and lifted it into a defensive position. Rose again charged at Kieran and swung her sword from the left to the right. He blocked the attack but was sent flying from the force of the two blades making contact. After hitting the ground Kieran rolled back first into a tree near by. As he was standing up Rose was already on top of him swinging her sword from the right connecting with his right arm. Kieran yelled out in pain as Rose took a step back looking at her sword with his blood on it.

"I see that Blackrose is starting to enjoy this, it likes the taste of you." Rose said as she ran a finger through the blood on the blade.

Kieran looked up at Rose as she stuck the blood covered finger into her mouth.

"It wants more of you as do I." Rose said as she raised her sword again.

"Why does she keep talking like the sword is alive?" Brandon asked.

"Tell everything you know about where she came from." Isabel said as she looked over at Brandon and the others.

"Not much, all we know is what Nikea had said in the letter that she and Isaac had left for us before they left." Nabu said.

"Which was what?" Isabel asked.

"That Nikea had seen two figures escape from a hole before it closed." Helia said.

"Do you remember where the hole lead to?" Isabel asked.

"To the realm that the Demon King is trapped in." Brandon said, "Why?"

"Kieran careful that sword is from Seiglinde." Isabel yelled out.

"I know I can see the aura." Kieran said as he dodged another attack.

"How did you know the name of the Demon King?" Helia asked, "His name had been lost till his knight Deathscythe had said it."

"Not here on Stygian." Isabel said, "In fact people actually worship him here in some of the small villages."

"What is this aura that Kieran said that he could see?" Nabu asked.

"That sword is literally a part of Seiglinde. He can use his own power to control whoever is using them." Isabel said, "We've had to deal with weapons like hers before, the only way that we have found to stop them though is to kill the person using the weapon."

"There's another way to stop her without killing her." Helia said.

"There is." Isabel said in shock.

"Kieran break the sword and you will release her from its powers." Helia yelled out.

"How do you know that will work?" Isabel asked.

"We have had a friend that must have been being controlled just like her and when the scythe that she was using was broken she returned to herself." Brandon said as he sat Sky down against a wall of the cave.

Kieran saw a swing of Rose's coming in from the left. He jumped to the right making the attack miss him and strike the tree right behind him. The swing was so strong that Rose could not remove her sword from the tree.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this to you." Kieran said as he raised his sword above his head.

"Kieran break the sword you don't have to kill her." Helia yelled out again.

Kieran swung his sword down as hard as he could. Everyone in the cave had closed their eyes not wanting to see what was coming. The only thing that made any of them open their eyes was the sound of metal clashing against metal. Rose was still trying to remove her sword from the tree but was having no luck she had imbedded it too deeply into to it. On the fourth swing down Rose's sword finally broke.

Rose took a step back and looked at her broken sword that was now lying on the ground and in the tree. A massive amount of dark magic surrounded Rose to a point that no one could see her in the middle of it. All they could do was listen to her scream out in pain. As this was going on the vines at the entrance of the cave receded back into the ground. Helia and Nabu helped lift Sky back onto Brandon's back before they all ran over to where Kieran.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

As the dark magic dissipated with one last burst they could see Rose lying on the ground with smoke coming off of her. She slowly looked up at everyone not with her red eyes but with forest green eyes. Her hair then slowly began to change from white to a honey brown as she looked at everyone.

"Who, who are you?" Rose asked before she passed out.

Kieran was breathing heavily as he dropped to the ground.

"So do we leave her here for the creatures or do we kill her now?" Kieran asked as he slowly looked at everyone.

"She is no threat so we don't have to kill her." Brandon said.

"I have seen someone with a weapon from Seiglinde use a tactic like this before." Kieran said as he looked at Rose, "They would wait until your guard was down and then attack without warning."

"Were the weapons destroyed?" Helia asked.

"No." Kieran said as he looked up at Helia, "Why did you want me to destroy her weapon?"

"We had a friend that was being controlled by a scythe recently and when it was destroyed she became herself." Helia said as he sat down next to Kieran.

"I still don't trust her." Kieran said as he looked over at Rose lying on the ground.

"Fine if you want I will take responsibility for her." Helia said with as large a smile as he could make on his face.

"Fine just be careful." Kieran said.

"I will." Helia said as he looked at Kieran's right arm, "Are you going to be ok with that wound?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Kieran said as he looked down at his wound.

After a few second Kieran looked up from his wound and then turned his head to find Isabel. When he meet her gaze she looked right at him before she moved her way over to him. She then looked at the wound on his right arm before she bent down next to him. While she was bending down she used her Phoenix Flame to begin to heal his wound.

"That's a nice power." Helia said as he watched the wound close.

"Thanks for the compliment." Isabel said after she had finished closing the wound, "To bad it only works on wounds and not broken bones and burns."

"So how did you know that that sword came from Sieglinde?" Nabu asked as he sat down next to Kieran.

"You mean being able to see the aura around it don't you?" Kieran asked as he looked over at Nabu.

Nabu just nodded.

"Ok might as well tell you I have the ability to manipulate darkness, because of that I can see any aura that is created from dark magic." Kieran said as he looked at the broken sword, "The only problem is that I can still see a dark aura around the hilt of that sword."

"How strong is this aura that we can't see?" Brandon asked as he looked at the sword hilt.

"Still pretty strong but it is weakening." Kieran said.

"That's good to hear." Brandon said.

"It's time to go." Kieran said as he stood up.

Helia walked over and with Nabu's help got Rose onto his back for the trip to where they were heading. After walking for a while the city of Styx came into view for everyone. They decided to take a small break because two of the specialists were carrying people on their backs. After looking around for a few moments Helia found a place to set Rose down next to a tree so he could rest. As he sat down near Rose he closed his eyes to take a light nap as everyone else was doing.

A few moments after everyone was resting Rose slowly began to open her eyes. When they finally were fully open she looked around at everyone around her and screamed when she did not recognize anyone there. Helia was the first to open his eyes and reached out to try and settle Rose down.

"Who are you?" Rose yelled.

"Rose calm down you're safe." Helia said as he reached for her, "We are your friends."

"But I don't know you." Rose said as she tried to back away from Helia.

"My name is Helia." Helia said with a smile.

"Hi Helia." Rose said with some fear in her voice as she looked at everyone, "Who are the others?"

"This is Nabu, Brandon, Corvetta, Isabel, and Kieran." Helia said as he pointed to each person.

"Who is that?" Rose asked as she pointed to the unconscious person.

"That's Sky." Brandon said, "He was hurt badly before we escaped."

"It's nice to meet you all." Rose said as she looked at each person.

When she looked at Kieran he just turned his head away from her.

"Did I do something to make you mad?" Rose asked when she saw Kieran's reaction to her.

"No you didn't do anything to make him mad it was just difficult to get out." Nabu said with a smile on his face.

Rose started to look around. After a few seconds she started to look more franticly.

"Is everything ok?" Isabel asked.

"Where am I?" Rose asked as she continued to look around.

"Stygian." Kieran said harshly without looking at Rose.

"What! The last thing I remember was being on Linphea." Rose said with sadness in her voice.

"Don't worry we will figure out a way to get you home." Helia said.

"Thanks I just hope that Laurel and my sister Iris are ok." Rose said.

"Let's get going." Kieran said as he took a step away from the tree that he was leaning against.

Helia and Nabu helped get Sky back onto Brandon's back before they all continued toward the city off in the distance. As they entered the city of Styx Rose looked around at everything with amazement.

"Have you ever been off of Linphea before?" Isabel asked as she walked next to Rose.

"Once to Magix." Rose said as she started to fall over.

Isabel caught Rose before she could fully fall to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Isabel asked with a worried face.

"Yeah I'll be ok." Rose said with a smile as she looked up at Isabel with some blood slowly flowing out of the sides of her mouth.

"You are obviously not ok." Isabel said.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes." Rose said trying to pull away from Isabel.

"Kieran we have a problem." Isabel called out.

Everyone looked over too where Isabel was still struggling with Rose.

"What's wrong?" Kieran asked.

"Rose started to collapse and I caught her then when she looked up at me she was bleeding from her mouth." Isabel said.

"What!" Helia exclaimed, "How far do we have to go to get to the hospital?"

"It's that big building over there." Kieran said as he pointed down the street, "Why?"

Helia did not answer he just picked Rose up in his arms and ran off to the hospital. The others looked at each other for a few seconds with confused looks then ran off after him.

"Why did you take off running like that?" Brandon asked after finding Helia in the hospital.

"Rose is very sick." Helia said as he looked up at Brandon from the chair that he was sitting in.

"What do you mean?" Corvetta asked as she walked up.

"During summer break while we were still attending school Flora had me come to Linphea. While I was there she had us go and visit a friend in the hospital." Helia said with tears flowing from his eyes, "This friend was sick also in the same way that Rose is."

"How bad was it?" Nabu asked as he sat down next to Helia.

"If I am right we will see in a few minutes." Helia said.

"What do you mean?" Kieran asked.

"I told the doctor to do a specific test and he should be done with it very soon." Helia said as he turned his attention to the door that doctors and nurses where entering and exiting.

At that moment the doctor that Helia had talked to exited through the door. Helia got up and walked over to the doctor. After talking for a few minutes he returned to the chair that he was sitting in.

"So what's up?" Brandon asked.

"I was right." Helia said, "Her own blood is poisoning her."

A look of horror appeared on everyone's face.

"What do you mean that her blood is poisoning her?" Isabel asked.

"It is something that happens to a very small percent of the people of Linphea." Helia said sadly, "There are only two cures and neither of them exists here on Stygian."

"What are the two cures?" Nabu asked.

"The first is a plant extract that the doctor has verified does not exist here on Stygian." Helia said looking at the floor.

"The second?" Brandon asked.

"A small blood transfusion from a relative." Helia said without lifting his head, "And because we don't know of any relatives that one is impossible also."

"So how are we going to save her?" Corvetta asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Flora was doing some research on other cures for this aliment." Helia said, "We just need to hope they get here soon."

"Kieran you have a call at the reception desk." An intercom said.

After a few minutes Kieran returned to where everyone was sitting. He then looked right at Corvetta.

"There here." Kieran said as he stuck his hand into his pocket.

"Who's here?" Brandon asked as he watched Kieran remove something from his pocket.

"You ready?" Kieran asked as he gave whatever he removed from his pocket to Corvetta.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be." Corvetta said, "I just hope that I can do this."

Isabel, Kieran, and Corvetta started to walk to the door. Before they reached the door Isabel looked back to see the other three sitting there.

"You three coming?" Isabel asked.

"What's happening?" Helia asked.

"We are going to bring down the barrier around Stygian." Isabel said as the other three caught up to her.

"Again who is here?" Brandon asked.

"Your other friends." Isabel said as she left the hospital.

Brandon, Helia, and Nabu ran off to catch the others.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

After arriving at the ship that they were going to be using everyone climbed in and buckled up. After a little traveling they could see the light purple barrier that surrounded Stygian. After searching for some time they finally found a ship just on the other side of the barrier with the rest of their friends inside. After a few seconds a com-link was set up between the two ships.

"So is everyone over there ready?" Kieran asked looking at the display.

"Yeah, so how is this going to work?" Stella asked.

"The two fairies must trust each other completely when they touch the two rings to the barrier or else a magical buildup will destroy them both." Kieran said.

As Kieran and Stella continued to talk Corvetta removed the ring that he had given her. She just turned it over and over looking at it. When she finally came back to the part of the Onyx ring that had an insignia on it she looked at it really careful. As she looked she was able to see that the insignia was that of a white quarter moon. After looking at it for a few more second she gripped it tightly in her left hand and stood up.

"Who have you chosen to use the ring of Solaria?" Kieran asked.

Stella looked off to the right and nodded her head. A few seconds another person stepped into view.

"I will." Nikea said.

Corvetta looked at the screen with a shocked face.

"Corvetta are you ok?" Isabel asked.

"No, this is not going to work." Corvetta said.

"Why do you say that?" Isabel asked as she looked at the girl on the screen.

"She must hate me because of what happened to Isaac." Corvetta said.

"Why would she hate you?" Isabel asked.

"Because after Isaac was caught she found out that I had powers but did not use them to try and help him. I also forced Nikea to not go back and try and rescue him." Corvetta said.

"Corvetta I don't hate you." Nikea said.

"What; why not?" Corvetta asked.

"True I was upset at the time, but if you didn't stop me then I don't know what would have happened and the Lutina would probably have already succeeded with whatever her plans are." Nikea said.

"But if I wasn't reluctant to use my powers then maybe we could have gotten him away from Lutina." Corvetta said as she looked down at the floor of the ship that she was on.

"Listen when he told us to get out of there at the time I didn't want to but it was the right thing to do." Nikea said as she looked at Corvetta, "If we didn't go we probably would be fighting the others as we speak."

"Thanks Nikea." Corvetta said as she looked up at the screen, "If you're ready to do this then we might as well do it."

Nikea shook her head and both girl then turned and headed toward the exits of the ships. After a few moments both girls were transformed and on opposite sides of the barrier. Bloom and the others transformed and gathered around Nikea before they attempted this. With smiles on all of the others Nikea and Corvetta moved close enough to the barrier to touch it if they wanted to.

"Do it on the count of three." Stella said.

Both Nikea and Corvetta nodded their heads in agreement.

"One." Layla said.

"Two." Tecna counted.

"Three." Musa said.

Both girls reached forward with the rings in the hands, each touching the barrier at the exact moment. At the exact moment the rings touched sparks of magic began to flash on both sides of the barrier. After a few second both where pushed back from the barrier a few feet.

"What just happened?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know." Flora said.

"They need to try again." Timmy said over the intercom of the ship.

"What do you mean Timmy?" Tecna asked.

"I was scanning the barrier while they were touching it and it has severely weakened right now, but it is starting to gain its strength back." Timmy said.

Both Nikea and Corvetta looked right at each other and nodded. They then rushed the barrier with their hands with the rings extended in front of them. Before the girls could reach the barrier again alarms began to blare in the ship that was on Corvetta's side of the barrier. Kieran switched the monitor to look behind the ship. When the screen showed what was causing the alarms everyone saw a large fireball flying right at Corvetta.

"We need to stop that." Helia said as he watched the fireball slowly moving at Corvetta.

"Everyone brace for impact." Kieran said as he started to move the ship.

As Corvetta and Nikea arrived at the barrier again with the rings they could both feel the resistance trying to push them back again. The sparks of magic were coming off of the barrier more violently then the first time. After a few seconds cracks began to appear in the barrier until it finally shattered. As it was falling apart an explosion was heard from behind Corvetta. When she turned around to see what everyone else was looking at she saw the ship that she was on burning.

"Bloom we need you and the others over here now." Helia said over the intercom.

After a few seconds Bloom and the others arrived at the now burning ship.

"How bad is it?" Bloom asked as she entered.

"It will not stay airborne for much longer." Kieran said as he tried to keep the ship up, "I want everyone to get off of this ship now."

"But if we do that the ship is going to crash right in the middle of Styx." Isabel said.

"I know that's why I am going to be the last one off." Kieran said.

Kieran entered some commands into the ship which stabilized it for the moment.

"Kieran you can't stay here." Isabel yelled.

"Someone needs to drag her out of here or she will not go." Kieran said without looking away from the controls.

"I'm not going without him." Isabel yelled as she tried to get to Kieran.

"I'm sorry." Layla said as she stepped in between Isabel and Kieran.

With one swift swing to the back of Isabel's neck she became unconscious.

"Thank you, tell he I will see her soon." Kieran said as he looked back at everyone.

"Don't break that promises." Layla said as she handed Isabel to Bloom.

One by one each person grabbed one of the specialist's hands and began to take them over to the other ship. The only one that stayed behind for any time was Stella.

"You sure about this?" Stella asked, "You can always set it to auto pilot."

"Auto pilot is out." Kieran said as he changed the heading, "I know that some of your friends could pilot this but if something happens to the ship they might not be able to get out."

"What about setting it in a direction out of the city and then getting out?" Stella asked.

"You should know that I can't take that chance of this falling into the city." Kieran said.

"Just be careful and make it out alive." Stella said as she headed to the door.

"I will." Kieran said without looking back.

Stella took one last look over her shoulder before she left for the other ship. As she made her way back to the other ship Kieran noticed something coming up from behind her. After a few seconds he saw that it was a fireball that she did not see coming.

"Stella behind you!" Kieran yelled out over the intercom.

Stella turned around with just enough time to put up her double eclipse shield to block the fireball that was heading right toward her. The force of the impact sent her fly backwards into the ship near the top that she was heading to. She could feel her left leg break from the impact of her colliding with the top of the ship.

"You took Rose from me." Lutina yelled as she flew toward the two ships.

Lutina looked right at the ship that Stella had been knocked onto the top of. She then began to build a massive amount of magic in her hands creating a fireball twice her size. As she was about to send the attack at the ship she was facing she saw the other ship turning toward her.

"You fool you could have gotten away from me till I was done with them." Lutina said as she turned her attention toward Kieran's ship.

She threw the massive fireball right at his ship. As it collided with the ship an explosion could be seen. As the smoke cleared the ship was still coming right at her but was badly damaged.

"Kieran are you ok?" Timmy asked as he opened a communication channel with the second ship.

"Tell Isabel and Stella I am sorry that I will not see them after this." Kieran said as the screen showed the inside of his ship.

As everyone looked at the screen they could see Kieran sitting back in his seat, with blood flowing from a massive gash that went from under his left eye across his nose to under his right eye. Blood was also flowing from gashes on both of his arms and hands.

"What are you planning to do?" Layla asked.

"My ship is not going to last much longer so I am going to try and take her with it." Kieran said as he slowly lifted his hand to point out the window.

"You need to get out of there." Flora said.

"I would if I could move." Kieran said as smoke began to fill the cabin.

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked.

"Legs are bloody mess from the control unit exploding, I can't stand on them." Kieran said as he began to cough on the smoke.

"I'll be right there to help you get out." Bloom said as she transformed.

"Don't there is too much fire over here for you to even find me." Kieran said, "The heat is making me light headed."

"Not a problem." Bloom said as she activated her Zoomix wings.

Before Kieran could say anything else Bloom was standing right behind him. Within seconds she had created a barrier around both of them reducing the heat of the fires and clearing the smoke from around them.

"How is the heat and smoke not affecting you?" Kieran asked when he finally turned his head.

"The smoke is." Bloom said as she coughed, "The heat is not because I posses the Dragon Fire."

"This Dragon Fire must be powerful." Kieran said as he turned his head back to the screen in front of him.

"It saved me when I was a baby. My dad found me on Earth in a burning building." Bloom said.

Kieran could not help but turn toward Bloom with shock and surprise in his face.

"Did I say something that surprised you?" Bloom asked.

"No, but before you transport us to the other ship could you turn on the outside communication?" Kieran asked.

"Sure but why?" Bloom asked as she stepped in front of Kieran.

"I have a plan that will let us get away from her without any other problems I hope." Kieran said with pain in his voice.

Bloom turned on the speakers and took a step back.

"Lutina." Kieran said firmly.

Lutina turned her attention back to the ship that was still slowly coming at her.

"If you want revenge for Rose I am the one that defeated her." Kieran said over the intercom.

"I will kill you for taking Rose away from me." Lutina yelled as she shot magic blast after magic blast at the ship.

Stella who was still on top of the ship that she had been knocked into was watching in horror as each hit started to peel the other ship apart with each hit. After the entire outside of the ship was burning from every hit that it had taken Lutina created a fireball twice the size of the ship that she was looking at.

"Now you die." Lutina said with anger in her voice.

Lutina threw the fireball at the now burning ship. She had a wicked smile on her face as the fireball collided with the ship. As Stella watched from the top of the other ship she could see multiple explosions where the ship that Kieran was at. As tears began to fill her eyes she saw a massive explosion.

"Kieran!" Stella yelled out.

As Lutina floated there laughing Stella could feel the ship she was on start to descend. After watching the smoke from where she was Stella saw that nothing of Kieran's ship remained. She also noticed that Lutina had not noticed that the ship that Stella was on was now descending to the city of Styx below. After a few moments Flora came out from the ship to help Stella inside.

"Why didn't you try and help get Kieran out of there?" Stella yelled hysterically.

"Stella everything is fine." Flora said in a calming voice.

"Everything is fine!" Stella yelled with tears flowing from her eyes, "Kieran is dead."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As Flora and Stella entered the ship Stella was still crying like never before. Not only from the pain in her leg but also from losing the cousin that she had never met in person.

"Why didn't any of you go out to try and stop Lutina?" Stella yelled.

"Stella calm down." Musa said.

"Clam down because none of you did anything Kieran is dead." Stella yelled as she looked around the room.

As Stella looked at everyone her eyes finally came upon Bloom healing a very injured person.

"Stella you're giving me a headache over here." Kieran said as he lay on the floor of the ship.

"Kieran you alive." Stella said with a shocked voice, "But how? I saw the ship you were on destroyed."

"Your friend Bloom, she is one strong fairy." Kieran said as he tried to sit up.

"Quit moving or I am going to have Riven make you stop moving." Bloom said.

"Oh this will be fun." Riven said as he cracked his knuckles.

Kieran looked at Riven and then relaxed back to the same position that he was just in.

"Ok so we saved most of our friends." Layla said, "What's next?"

"We need to get to the hospital." Kieran said, "Flora is needed down there."

"Who would need my help?" Flora asked as she sat Stella down next to Kieran.

"Rose." Nabu said.

"Why would we want to help her?" Riven said with hate in his voice.

"She was being controlled the same way that Florina was." Brandon said.

"So what is wrong with her?" Tecna asked.

"Her blood is poisoning her." Helia said looking at Flora.

"Timmy, could you get us there as fast as you can." Flora said with some fear in her voice.

"This doesn't sound good." Bloom said as she finished working on Kieran.

"It's not good, she may not survive." Flora said.

After a few minutes the ship landed outside the hospital and Flora ran off inside the building. Bloom who had just finished working on Stella's injury followed with the others right behind her. As they all entered the door to the room Rose was in they all saw Flora looking right at the girl who was in pain.

"What did she tell you before this all happened?" Flora asked as she looked at the others entering the room.

"All that she told us was that the last thing she remembered was that she was on Linphea and that she hoped that Laurel and her sister Iris were ok." Brandon said.

"She has a sister." Flora said, "I wonder how fast we can find her?"

Flora walked closer to the bed that Rose was laying in and looked down at her face. There was a peaceful look on her face even though Flora knew that she was in a lot of pain.

"Is that really Rose?" Stella asked.

"Yes it is." Kieran said, "Her hair and eyes changed colors after I broke that sword that she had with her."

As everyone watched they saw Rose slowly open her forest green eyes. They could see that she was surprised to see new faces that she had not seen before. As she looked she saw Flora standing right next to her with a worried face.

"Hi." Rose said weakly, "Who are you?"

"Hi sweetie my name is Flora." Flora said with a small smile.

Rose looked at the others with a small smile as they all introduced themselves.

"What can you tell me about your sister?" Flora asked.

"Iris." Rose said as she tried to sit up, "Have you found her?"

"Just continue to lay there." Flora said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "No we haven't found her yet."

"Do you know where we can start to look for her?" Musa asked.

"She was going to a school on Magix." Rose said as she was coughing.

"Do you happen to know which school?" Layla asked.

"I'm not sure all I know is it started with an A. Laurel also goes there also." Rose said weakly.

"Alfea?" Stella asked.

"That name sounds familiar." Rose said as she coughed again.

"Ok Rose you try and rest we will let you know when we find her." Flora said as she stood up.

Rose smiled at everyone before she closed her eyes. After a few second everyone slowly left the room. Flora was the last one to leave.

"So how long do we have?" Isabel asked.

"I hope that we can find a relative soon." Flora said, "She does not have much time left."

"At least we know where to start." Tecna said.

Everyone began to walk to the front of the hospital. After walking down a few hallways Bloom began to look around like she was looking for something.

"Everything ok Bloom?" Tecna asked when she saw Bloom.

"Where is Sky?" Bloom asked.

Everyone stopped and Kieran turned toward Bloom.

"He has been hospitalized here also." Kieran said.

"What!" Bloom said loudly.

"Lutina and Rose did a number on him." Brandon said, "He is hurt badly."

"Where is he?" Bloom asked as tears began to slowly fall from her eyes, "Take me to him."

"Follow me." Kieran said as he started to walk down a different hallway.

The others watched as Bloom and Kieran disappeared around a corner down the hall that they were just walking down. After a few moments they all began to slowly walk toward the entrance of the hospital again. When they got outside they climbed into the ship that they had landed in and established a connection with Alfea.

"Ms. Faragonda are you there?" Tecna asked.

"I'm here Tecna." Ms. Faragonda said with a smile, "If you are trying to get a hold of Roxy she and the others just arrived, let me go and get them for you."

"That's not what we contacted you about." Tecna said before Ms. Faragonda moved.

"This seems like it is important." Ms. Faragonda said with a concerned face, "What is wrong?"

Flora stepped forward and told Ms. Faragonda everything that happened to them when they arrived at Stygian. She then told her about what happened to Rose before they had arrived.

"Do you know of an Iris of Linphea that attended Alfea?" Flora asked.

"Yes she came here at the same time as me." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Do you know where we can find her?" Brandon asked.

"I'm sorry but she passed away a while ago." Ms. Faragonda said sadly, "But she did have a daughter."

"Do you know where we can find her?" Flora asked.

"I'm sorry she has passed away also, but her two daughters are alive." Ms. Faragonda said.

"Then where can we find one of them?" Riven asked with some anger in his voice, "We need to get one of them here as soon as possible."

"One of them is already on Stygian." Ms. Faragonda said, "You all know her."

"We all know her." Corvetta said in a confused tone, "What is her name?"

"Her name is Flora." Ms. Faragonda said.

Everyone turned their heads towards Flora. After a few seconds Helia took a step toward Flora who was just standing still.

"Are you ok Flora?" Helia asked as he touched her left shoulder.

"I never knew that my grandma had a sister." Flora said with tears flowing from her eyes.

"At least we can save Rose now." Helia said as he gave Flora a hug.

After a few seconds, both Helia and Flora ran off into the hospital.

"Thank you for the information." Tecna said, "And tell Roxy and the others we said hi."

"Your welcome and I will pass on your message." Ms. Faragonda said before the line was shut off.

"We better get going." Brandon said as he started for the exit of the ship.

As they were exiting the ship Bloom and Kieran were walking up to it.

"Why were Flora and Helia in such a rush?" Bloom asked, "They almost ran into us."

"We just found out that Rose is related to Flora." Stella said, "They went to go get ready to save her."

"So how bad is Sky injured?" Layla asked as they all entered back into the hospital.

"It's bad." Bloom said as she looked at the floor, "almost all of his bones in both arms and legs are broken; he had multiple burns all over his body. That is what you could see. What were unseen were the three broken ribs."

"I knew it was bad when we saw him." Isabel said as she looked over at Corvetta.

Isabel quickly caught up to Corvetta after a few seconds.

"Are you ok with going to see Sky if the others want to go see him?" Isabel whispered.

"I should be fine." Corvetta said quietly back to Isabel.

As they reached Rose's room they found Flora laying in a bed next to her.

"So how will this work?" Corvetta asked, "I know that there is a chance that they have different blood types."

"It is called a blood transfusion but no blood will be shared." Tecna said as she looked at the machine.

"What do you mean?" Corvetta asked.

"In stead of blood some of Flora's magic will be transferred to Rose." Timmy said as he started to look at the machine.

"Then why do the call it a blood transfusion?" Corvetta asked.

"The machine that is hooked up to Flora will withdraw some of her blood. After it enters the main part of the machine the magic will be separated from the blood. Flora's blood will then return back to her but the magic which will look like blood will then enter into Rose." Tecna said as she examined the machine closer, "This is a highly advanced piece of equipment the only place that I have seen a more advanced transfusion machine is on Zenith."

Everyone watched as the transfusion machine began to withdraw some of Flora's blood into it. After a few moments the flow from Flora had stopped and then they watched it began to send its contents into both girls. As they stood there Rose began to groan and her body began to twitch.

"Is she ok?" Stella asked.

"She should be fine that is just the magical power from Flora going through her body." Timmy said, "It does hurt the recipient but only for a few seconds."

After a few seconds Rose stopped groaning. Flora then opened her eyes and looked over at Rose with a smile.

"You're safe now." Flora said softly.

"How do you feel Flora?" Musa asked.

"Weak but fine." Flora said.

The doctor, that was in the room with everyone walked up and removed the machine from both Flora and Rose's arms. She then left the room to give everyone some time to talk.

"When should we find out if this worked?" Bloom asked.

"By tomorrow." Tecna said.

"Then where are we all going to stay tonight?" Stella asked.

"You will all stay with me tonight." Kieran said.

"Thanks Kieran." Layla said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

As everyone arrived at the castle Kieran stopped everyone outside and approached some of the guards. After a few seconds of talking he walked back to the rest of the group.

"These two will show you all to the guest rooms." Kieran said, "I have some things to do I will see you all later."

After being led to the guest rooms, the guards left everyone to get settled in for the night. A few minutes after Bloom was left in the room that she would be spending the night in a knock was heard at the door.

"Who's there?" Bloom asked.

"It's Kieran can I come in I need to talk to you." The voice from outside said.

"Yeah come on in." Bloom said as she sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

After he entered Kieran took a seat in another chair and looked at Bloom.

"What brings you here this evening?" Bloom asked.

"This will be quick, what realm would I get a hold of to talk to your parents?" Kieran asked.

"They are on the realm Domino." Bloom said, "Why did you want to know?"

"I needed to ask them something before tomorrow that's all." Kieran said as he stood up.

"What did you need to ask them I might know." Bloom said.

"Not for what I need to ask them." Kieran said as he left the room.

Bloom sat there with a confused look on her face. After a few minutes Bloom decided to take a walk around the castle. After walking through some hallways she ran into Tecna and Timmy standing on a balcony looking at the city.

"Hi you two." Bloom said as she walked up.

"Hi Bloom what brings you here?" Tecna asked.

"I needed to think; Kieran just came by my room and asked me what realm he needed to contact to talk with my parents." Bloom said.

"Did he say why he wanted to talk to them?" Timmy asked.

"No just that it was something he need to talk to them before tomorrow." Bloom said as she leaned on the balcony's railing.

"Do you have any idea what it could be about?" Tecna asked as she walked over next to Bloom.

"No." Bloom said as she stood up, "I could always call them later, but they may not tell me what they were talking about depending what they talked about."

"By the sound of it this might be some big information." Timmy said, "I know they just got back but to Alfea but do you want me and Tecna to go and have Roxy come here before our meeting tomorrow."

"Yeah I was thinking of doing that myself." Bloom said with a smile.

"Ok we'll let you know when she will arrive." Tecna said.

Tecna and Timmy left Bloom to think to herself. After standing there for a little while she saw both Tecna and Timmy leaving the front of the castle and heading to the ship. When Bloom finally turned around she noticed Musa running by the entrance of the balcony.

"Musa where are you off to in such a hurry?" Bloom yelled down the hall that Musa had just started down.

"I'm looking for Corvetta or Isabel." Musa said when she turned around to see Bloom.

"Why are you looking for them?" Bloom asked as she caught up to Musa.

"I just wanted to ask them something that I heard them whispering about while we were in the hospital." Musa said as she started down the hall again.

"What did they say?" Bloom asked.

"Isabel asked if Corvetta would be ok if we wanted to all go and see Sky while we were there." Musa said, "I just want to find out why Isabel had to ask Corvetta that question."

After searching multiple hallways Musa and Bloom finally found Isabel. She was walking down a hallway away from them.

"Isabel." Musa called out.

Isabel stopped and turned around to see who had called out to her.

"Hi Musa." Isabel said, "Is there something that you need?"

"Yeah." Musa said, "I just want to know why you asked Corvetta if she would be fine if we had all gone to see Sky while we were at the hospital?"

"I think that you should ask her about it." Isabel said sadly, "I was just heading to her room to see if she was there."

"Ok then we'll join you." Bloom said.

All three girls began to walk toward the room that Corvetta was staying in for the night. As they walked Musa and Bloom kept looking at Isabel to get any clue as to what was going to be said.

"Musa, how did you know that I had asked Corvetta if she would be ok to go and see Sky?" Isabel asked.

"Being the fairy of music has its advantages." Musa said with a smile, "I can hear what people talking from a distance like I was standing right next to them."

After reaching the door to Corvetta's room Isabel took one breath and knocked. After a few moments of not hearing anything from inside Isabel knocked again louder then the first time. Again nothing could be heard from inside. Musa stepped forward and placed her right ear to it. After a few seconds Musa took a step back and looked at Isabel.

"She's not here." Musa said, "Do you know of any other places she could be?"

"I'm not sure where she is then let's look around and ask some of the guards if they have seen her." Isabel said as she started to walk away from the door.

After searching for a while they finally found a guard that had seen Corvetta just a few minutes before they had asked him. He told them that he saw her climbing some stairs up one of the towers of the castle. When they reached the top of the stairs Bloom peaked out through the door and noticed Corvetta sitting on a bench.

"Found you on top of a tower for the second time." Bloom said as she walked up.

"Hi Bloom." Corvetta said as she looked over at Bloom.

"You ok?" Isabel asked as her and Musa finally joined Bloom.

"Yeah I'm just thinking about everything that has happened." Corvetta said, "What brings you all up here?"

"I needed to ask you something." Musa said as she sat down next to Corvetta.

"What did you want to know?" Corvetta asked.

"Why did Isabel ask you if you would be ok with seeing Sky while we were all at the hospital?" Musa asked.

Corvetta looked over at Isabel.

"Isabel didn't say anything." Musa said when she saw the look that Corvetta was giving Isabel.

"Then how did you know what Isabel said?" Corvetta asked as she turned her attention to Musa.

"I could hear what was whispered." Musa said, "Got supersonic hearing."

"Ok." Corvetta said as she looked to the ground, "When we first found Sky in that cave I had a bad memory of my father come back."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bloom asked.

"I can't keep this bottled up anymore." Corvetta said with tears in her eyes, "It reminded me of the day that my father died. While I was heading home me and some of my friends found his car wrecked. What I saw even though one of my friends tried to block the view was my dad was badly twisted and burned beyond belief. I knew at once that he was dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Musa said.

"I know that Sky was alive but seeing him like that was just hard on me." Corvetta said.

"We understand." Bloom said.

After a few minutes sitting there Bloom stood up. After looking at the others for a few moments Bloom started to head for the door.

"Where are you going Bloom?" Musa asked.

"I'm just heading to my room for the night." Bloom said.

"Ok have a good night." Isabel said.

"See you all tomorrow." Bloom said as she started down the stairs.

As she was walking back to her room Tecna ran up to Bloom. After a few seconds Bloom found out that Roxy, Icy, Stormy, and Darcy would be arriving in the morning. Bloom thanked Tecna and then headed off to her room.

The next morning before they could leave for the hospital Bloom had stopped everyone so they could wait for the others. After a few moments Roxy and the others arrived. After greetings and introductions they all headed for the hospital.

"Icy you notice how much Isabel looks like Bloom?" Stormy whispered as she kept looking at Isabel.

"Yeah other then her eyes color and the slight different shade of her hair they look identical." Icy whispered back to Stormy as she looked back and forth between the two girls in front of her.

Musa slowed down so that Icy and Stormy would catch up to her.

"I know what you two are saying." Musa said quietly to the other two, "The rest of us have noticed that also."

"We got to remember that you can hear us whispering." Icy said as she looked at Musa.

"What are you three talking about?" Isabel asked after turning around and looking at the three people behind her.

"Nothing." Stormy said.

No one spoke again until they reached the door to the room that Flora and Rose were in.

"Just to let you know Rose is in there but she is not the same person from Renais." Bloom said as she reached for the door knob.

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked before Bloom could open the door.

"She was being controlled like Florina was." Nikea said, "She became herself after Kieran destroyed her sword. We also found out that she had a very serious sickness, which was healed."

"What type of sickness?" Roxy asked.

"A rare disease only found on Linphea." Helia said.

"How bad was it?" Stormy asked.

"She could have died." Layla said, "Her blood was poisoning her."

"So how did she get cured?" Icy asked.

Everyone looked right at Icy after she had asked the question.

"If she wasn't cured we would not be here to see her am I right?" Icy asked.

"She's right." Bloom said, "She was cured by getting a magical blood transfusion from a relative."

"Ok then let's go meet her." Icy said.

Bloom nodded and slowly opened the door. As they all entered quietly they saw that Flora was still sleeping. Roxy looked over at the other bed which had a curtain pulled around it. After slowly creeping over to the curtain she peeked in.

"You said that Rose was here right?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah, she should be in that bed near you." Musa said, "Why?"

"She's not here." Roxy said as she pulled the curtain away from the bed.

"What!" Stella said loudly enough to wake Flora up.

"What's happening?" Flora asked as she wiped her eyes.

"Do you know where Rose is?" Brandon asked.

"She should be over there." Flora said as she pointed at the empty bed.

When Flora noticed that the other bed was empty her face began to show that she was worried.

"We need to find her." Flora said as she stood up.

After exiting the room that they were all in everyone split up to search for Rose. Flora, Corvetta, and Bloom ran down one of the hallways until they heard someone yelling from inside one of the rooms. Bloom knew right away that it was Sky who's voice that they heard. As they entered the room they could all see fear in Sky's face.

"Get away from me you monster." Sky yelled.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Rose said with compassion in her voice.

"I don't care leave me alone." Sky yelled as he stared right at Rose.

"Sky quit yelling at her." Bloom said firmly as she entered the room.

"I just want her to leave me alone." Sky said as he looked right at Bloom, "She has already hurt me enough."

"What do you mean I hurt you?" Rose asked.

"You're the one that." Sky started to say before Bloom stopped him.

"Rose could you wait outside for a few minutes while I talk with Sky?" Bloom asked as she looked right at Rose with a smile on her face.

"Ok, I'll be right outside if you need me." Rose said as she slowly walked to the door.

"Thank you, this won't take long." Bloom said.

"Sky if I did hurt you I am truly sorry." Rose said as she looked at Sky with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Bloom watched as Rose left the room and closed the door before she turned her attention toward Sky.

"Sky she was being controlled just like Florina was." Bloom said, "From what I heard she does not remember what she has done."

"I don't care; I just do not want to see her again." Sky said as he looked right at Bloom.

"To bad you will be seeing her, she is related to Flora." Bloom said as she looked Sky directly in the eyes.

A look of shock formed in Sky's eyes from what he just heard.

"She was just concerned for your well being." Bloom said as she turned for the door, "We will all be back later today and I hope that you can ask for Rose's forgiveness for how you acted just now."

Bloom then walked out of the room closing the door behind her without even looking back at Sky.

"I'm sorry he was like that." Bloom said after the four of the started to walk away from the room that Sky was in.

"Did I really do that to him?" Rose asked with tears flowing from her eyes.

"No someone else did that to him." Corvetta said, "We found you unconscious when we found him so how could you do that to him?"

"Thank you for telling me Corvetta." Rose said.

The rest of the walk to where they were going to meet the others was quiet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After reaching the meeting spot the others slowly arrived. Once they had finally all arrived Kieran lead everyone to a room that had been set up with a communication screen.

"So what did you want to talk to us about Kieran?" Layla asked as they all sat down.

"What I am going to talk about involves both Bloom and Isabel." Kieran said as he stood in front of everyone.

A confused look grew on Isabel and Bloom's faces.

"What could you have to tell us that involves both of us?" Bloom asked as she looked at Isabel.

"Do you remember when you told me that you were found in a burning building when you were a baby?" Kieran asked as he looked at Bloom.

"Yeah I remember that I asked if I said something that surprised you." Bloom said.

"You did say something that did surprise me." Kieran said before he turned toward Isabel with a sad face, "Isabel the people that you thought were you parents were not."

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked as she looked at Kieran.

"Before I explain that there are two people that want to meet you." Kieran said as he turned to the communication screen.

After a few moments a pair of people appeared on the screen. Each looked at everyone in the room.

"Mom and dad it's good to see you." Bloom said.

"Hi Bloom." Oritel said, "Looking around Sky is the only one that I don't see with you all. Where is he?"

"He is here but is hurt really badly." Bloom said as she looked at the screen.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Oritel said.

"So what is this all about?" Bloom asked.

Kieran looked at everyone in the room before he took a step forward.

"Isabel, could you come over here?" Kieran asked as he looked over at Isabel.

Isabel nodded and slowly walked over next to Kieran.

"Just look up at the screen and then I will explain everything." Kieran whispered into Isabel's ear.

She looked at Kieran with a confused look for a few seconds, before she turned her attention to the screen. When she looked at the two people that she did not know on the screen with her silver-blue eyes she noticed the woman gasp and bring her right hand in front of her mouth. After a few seconds tears began to flow from the woman's eyes.

"Are you ok ma'am?" Isabel asked as she looked at Miriam.

"Yes dear, it's your eyes are bringing back memories." Miriam said as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Kieran did the item that I sent you get there ok?" Oritel asked.

"Yes, I have it with me." Kieran said as he removed something from his pocket.

Kieran carefully lifted the item. When everyone looked at it they saw that it was a bright red stone.

"What is it?" Tecna asked as she looked closely at the stone.

"It's called the Heart of the Phoenix." Oritel said.

"What is it for?" Roxy asked.

"It's for a test." Oritel said, "Bloom would you grab it?"

"Ok dad." Bloom said as she walked over to Kieran.

As Bloom grabbed the stone it began to glow. Bloom looked at the stone that was in her hand.

"Now give it to any of your friends." Oritel said as he looked at Bloom.

Bloom nodded her head and walked over to Flora. When Flora took the stone in her hand it did not start to glow.

"What is up with that stone?" Musa asked.

"It only reacts to those who are related to the royal line of Domino." Oritel said as he looked over at Flora, "Now Flora would you please hand the stone to Isabel?"

"Ok." Flora said as she walked over to Isabel.

After handing the stone to Isabel she stood there silently. At first the stone just sat in her hand, but before long it started to glow. Before long it was glowing as brightly in Isabel's hand like it was when Bloom was holding it.

"What's happening I have lived here on Stygian my entire life." Isabel said as she looked at the glowing stone.

"You were right Kieran." Oritel said.

Everyone turned their attentions to Kieran who was looking right at Isabel.

"Isabel you were found as a baby surrounded by a light red barrier with a fire all around you." Kieran said, "From what my parents told me it seemed like the fire was not affecting you."

"What!" Isabel said with a shocked voice.

"But if Isabel is from Domino how did she end up here on Stygian?" Stella asked, "That barrier was placed around the realm before any of us were born."

"It goes back to when Valtor and the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino." Miriam said with tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Ok mom; could you tell us what happened?" Bloom asked.

"During their attack on Domino your twin sister was captured by Valtor." Miriam said sadly, "When Daphne reached where Valtor had taken her youngest sister she saw that the witches had opened a portal of complete darkness. They laughed and said that none of us were ever going to see her again as she was thrown into the portal."

"Why didn't Daphne ever tell me that I had another sister?" Bloom asked.

"After witnessing Isabel being thrown into the portal Daphne must have thought that she was killed." Oritel said.

"Even if that is true she could have told me about Isabel." Bloom said with tears in her eyes.

Icy stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to Bloom. She stood in front of Bloom looking her right in the eyes before slapping her across the face.

"What was that for?" Bloom yelled.

"I don't know your sister that you are all talking about but she must have kept the information about Isabel for you for a reason." Icy said as she turned around and walked back to where she was sitting.

Before anyone could say anything else the entire building shook.

"What was that?" Nikea asked as she stood up.

"I don't know." Darcy said, "But we better find out."

As everyone began to head toward the door the building shook again. Bloom was the first to get out of the room. As she left the room she could hear an explosion coming from outside the hospital. One after another everyone began to make their way to the exit of the hospital. When they reached the exit they could see what was happening out side.

"Hello everyone." Lutina said with a wicked smile.

Rose looked up at the face that she was looking at and tears began to fill her eyes. As she took one step forward she lifted her left hand in the direction of the girl that she was looking at. Flora noticed and grabbed her and took her back into the hospital.

"Rose stay in here." Flora said as she looked into Rose's eyes.

"But that was Laurel." Rose said.

"I sorry to say it is her, but she is not herself right now." Flora said as she turned her attention back outside, "Isabel and Corvetta could you make sure she stays in here?"

"We will keep her safe Flora." Isabel said as she watched Flora walk out of the hospital.

Flora walked out of the hospital transforming and joined the other girls who were floating up in the sky near Lutina.

"Why did you come here Lutina?" Bloom yelled.

"I want back what you took from me." Lutina said as she looked down at the specialists.

"We will never let the happen." Layla said as she created some Morphix bubbles around her, "Morphix Wave."

Layla sent the Morphix bubbles that were floating around her at Lutina. As they flew toward her they all combined into a large mass that hit Lutina like a wave of water hitting a cliff. The attack hit Lutina sending her backwards into a building behind her.

"Is that the best you can do?" Lutina asked as the dust settled around her.

"Just like Layla said we will never let you capture them again." Bloom yelled.

Each of the girls looked right at where Lutina was stuck in the wall smiling.

"Stereo Crash" Musa called out.

"Fire Arrow" Bloom yelled.

"Autumn's Wind" Flora said.

"Solar Storm" Stella said with anger in her voice.

"Super Prism" Tecna said as she looked right at where Lutina was.

"Wolf's Talon" Roxy added in to all of the attacks.

"Torrent Blast." Nikea said as she brought her hands together.

"Artic Blast." Icy yelled.

"Dark Slam." Darcy said.

"Lightning Blade." Stormy said.

All of the attacks flew toward Lutina who just looked at the girls floating in the air with a smile on her face. As the attacks were about to hit Lutina a shadow from the top of the building that was behind Lutina flew down and created a large cloud of dust as it landed. As the dust settled they all saw that Isaac was standing there with a larger black broadsword that had an onyx wolf head attached to the bottom of the hilt. Using the sword Isaac had blocked and absorbed the attacks from everyone.

"Do you like the Black Wolf Sword that I gave to Isaac?" Lutina asked with a smile as she moved next to Isaac, "It has two different powers. One you have seen."

Isaac looked at all of the specialists and smiled as he brought the sword back like he was going to swing it at someone. Isaac swung the sword in the direction of the specialists and smiled. The swing released all of the energy that he had absorbed at the people in front of him. The beam that was sent out of the sword split into six different beams as it traveled toward everyone. As it struck the power began to flow through them as they all screamed out in pain. The pain was so much that it caused each one of them to drop their weapons one right after another.

"As you can see the Black Wolf can send any magical energy that it absorbs at any target that the person using it wants it to." Lutina said as she began to laugh.

After the energy finally dissipated each specialist dropped down to their knees with smoke rising up off of them. As everyone except Icy, Stormy, and Darcy flew down to where everyone was.

"Are you all alright?" Flora asked as she neared.

"We'll be fine." Helia said as he tried to stand up.

"Not after this you won't." Lutina said as she smiled.

Lutina flew down to the ground near everyone and lifted her hands into the air.

"Lotus Flame." Lutina said while she laughed.

Slowly a small flame burst from the ground below everyone. As they watched it grew around them creating what looked like a lotus made out of fire. The petals one by one began to close around them capturing everyone inside. After a few moments an explosion happened sending everyone in different directions.

Lutina flew over to where Bloom had landed and looked down at her.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Lutina asked sarcastically.

Bloom did not answer she just slightly moaned in pain. Lutina then flew over to where Nikea had landed and looked down at her.

"Isaac come over here." Lutina said as she turned her head toward Isaac.

Isaac walked over while he dragged his sword along the ground carving scratches as he walked. When he arrived Isaac looked down at Nikea who was lying on the ground unconscious.

"I want you to kill her." Lutina said as she looked on at the unconscious fairy.

Isaac slowly lifted his sword up above his head. Flora who had just regained consciousness slowly sat up and looked around. She saw Isaac standing over Nikea with his sword high above his head staring right at Nikea.

"Isaac don't do this." Flora yelled as she watched Isaac start to swing his sword down at Nikea.

Lutina just floated above smiling and laughing as she watched.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Nikea just laid there without moving as the blade of the sword came down creating a loud clang and a small cloud of dust. Still moving toward Nikea now faster Flora winced as the sword struck at the possibility of loosing one of her friends. When the dust cleared the sword that Isaac was holding was sticking into the ground next to Nikea's head. Isaac then collapsed and began to breathe heavily.

"What are you doing?" Lutina yelled as she lifted Isaac up off of the ground by his collar, "I thought that I told you to kill her."

Isaac just looked up at Lutina with tears flowing from his eyes. Lutina let go of Isaac's collar and watched as he dropped back to the ground.

"Get up you failure." Lutina said as she looked at Isaac lying on the ground, "If you don't listen to me I will punish you again."

Isaac started to slowly climb back to his feet. After he was fully back to his feet Isaac looked right into Lutina's eyes.

"Pick up your sword." Lutina yelled.

As Isaac picked up his sword Lutina just watched with a smile on her face.

"Now lift the sword above your head again." Lutina said.

Isaac listened and lifted his sword above his head again. Flora now running toward Nikea lifted her right hand in front of her.

"Winter Rose." Flora called out as she continued to move.

A wall of thorny vines grew up between Nikea and Isaac. The wall grew so fast that it caused Isaac and Lutina to jump back as to not be hit by the vines.

"Why do you fools want to through your lives away by getting in my way?" Lutina asked as she turned her attention toward Flora.

Flora continued to move in the direction of Nikea as she ignored Lutina.

"You are not going to ignore me." Lutina said with anger in her voice.

Flora knelled down next to Nikea and lifted her up into her arms. As she held her there Nikea began to open her eyes.

"Nikea are you ok?" Flora asked as she still held onto Nikea.

"I think I'll be fine." Nikea said softly, "Are the others ok?"

"I don't know." Flora said as she looked at the vine wall that was being hit by multiple fireballs.

A few seconds later the wall that Flora had made burst into flames.

"This does not look good." Nikea said looking at the burning vine wall.

Before either Flora on Nikea could say anything else a large blast of fire hit Flora sending her flying back away from Nikea.

"Flora." Nikea yelled as she turned to see Flora crashing into the wall of the hospital.

"I told her not to ignore me." Lutina said as she walked up to Nikea.

Nikea turned her vision toward Lutina. All that Nikea could see was the wicked smile that was growing on Lutina face.

"No my dear it is your turn." Lutina said as she looked down at Nikea.

Nikea started to try and crawl away from Lutina. As she slowly moved back Lutina just started to smile.

"You're not going anywhere." Lutina said looking right at Nikea, "Fire Prison."

Flames grew out of the ground and wrapped around Nikea's arms and legs. The flames then pulled her tightly against the ground making it so Nikea could not move any part of her body except her head.

"Now Isaac come over here." Lutina said as she stood next to Nikea.

After Isaac reached where Nikea was he looked down at her. Lutina then walked up next to Nikea's head and crouched down.

"You are going to be helping me." Lutina said as she touched Nikea's cheek, "You see for Isaac to truly become my knight like Rose was he must kill the person that he cares about the most."

Nikea looked up and could see tears slowly filling the sides of Isaac's eyes.

"Now Isaac; lets try this again." Lutina said as she stood up, "Kill her."

Isaac slowly lifted his sword above his head again looking right into Nikea's eyes. The tears began to flow from Isaac's eyes as he stood there continuing to look right at Nikea.

"I said kill her." Lutina said with anger in her voice.

Isaac started to swing his sword at Nikea.

"Isaac please do not do this." Nikea said with fear in her voice.

After hearing Nikea's voice Isaac stopped his swing and moved the sword to his side. Lutina looked at Isaac with rage in her eyes.

"You could not do it could you." Lutina asked as she watched Isaac.

Isaac slowly turned his head toward Lutina still with tears flowing from his eyes and dropped the sword. When it hit the ground he then dropped to his knees.

"If you can not kill someone that I told you to kill." Lutina said as she stepped over to where Isaac was on his knees, "then you are worthless to me."

Lutina looked at him with anger in her eyes before she kicked him in the gut. The force of the kick sent him flying back through a wall behind him. She then looked down at Nikea before she kicked her in the ribs.

"You're lucky that I don't need to have you killed now." Lutina said before she kicked Nikea again.

Lutina started to look around seeing that everyone else had started to stand up. After a few moments her eyes stopped when she saw Kieran.

"You're still alive." Lutina said as she took a step toward him.

Kieran after getting to his feet looked forward and saw that Lutina was walking toward him with a smile on her face. He reached down but could not find his sword.

"I will make sure that you don't escape this time." Lutina said as she stopped and lifted her arms in front of her.

Lutina began to build up her powers in her hands. As Kieran started to move to his left Lutina shifted her body so that she was still aiming the fire that was in her hands at him. Before she could release the fire in the direction of Kieran, a blast of magic hit Lutina from her right side sending her flying. After landing a few feet away Lutina turned her attention toward the hospital but did not see where the attack had come from.

"Where are you?" Lutina asked still looking for who ever attacked her.

Giving up for now, Lutina turned her attention back to Kieran. When her sight was back on Kieran she saw that someone was giving him back his sword.

"Kieran are you ok?" Isabel asked.

"Yeah I'm ok." Kieran said as he looked at Isabel, "But what happened to you?"

"I don't know but I just didn't want her to hurt you." Isabel said.

"You just got your Winx." Bloom said as she made her way over to where Isabel and Kieran were at.

"So that's why I look like this." Isabel said.

Next to Kieran stood Isabel. She had transformed into her fairy form, which was strikingly familiar in design. She now wore a glittering two piece outfit consisting of a midriff-showing red halter top decorated with a silver jewel on the chest and matching mini skirt. Unattached light red sleeves ran from elbow to wrist on each arm and a simple tiara adorned her head. Her wings; colored sheer scarlet with darker crimson tips, barely fluttered. The entire look was completed with a cute pair of red ankle-high boots.

Before anyone could react, two burst of fire hit Kieran and Bloom sending the both flying back away from Isabel. Isabel turned around to see both Kieran and Bloom hit the ground and roll along it until they hit a wall behind them. She then turned the vision back in the direction that the attacks had come from that hit both people.

Lutina was slowly walking toward Isabel with a smirk on her face.

"You should have not interfered in this fight." Lutina said as she looked directly at Isabel.

Isabel turned to look and see where Kieran and Bloom had landed. When she saw where they where Isabel took one step toward them before she was stopped by something. When she looked down Isabel noticed that her left leg was wrapped by what looked like a rope of fire.

"You're not going anywhere." Lutina said with a smile on her face.

Isabel continued to try and pull her leg free from the rope. Each time she pulled on the rope it made her leg feel like it was burning. With each grimace of pain from trying to free her leg the smile on Lutina's face continued to grow bigger.

"Now how should I punish you?" Lutina asked.

"I hope this works." Isabel whispered to herself.

Isabel turned so that she was looking right at Lutina. She then slowly brought both hands together before she lifted them so they were pointing straight at Lutina.

"What do you think you are doing?" Lutina asked with a small giggle.

"Claws of the Phoenix." Isabel said.

One after another what looked like claws on fire flew from Isabel's hands right at Lutina. As the claws neared Lutina she started to laugh.

"You think that a fire attack could stop me." Lutina said as she stared at Isabel with a grin on her face.

"No I didn't think a fire attack could stop you but it looks like you can be hurt by them." Isabel said as she looked at Lutina.

Lutina looked down at her left arm and saw three gashes along it. When she looked at her right arm there where four more gashes, she then noticed two deep gashes along her right leg. Each gash had blood flowing freely from them. Lutina looked back at Isabel with a smile on her face.

"I don't remember the last time someone cut me up like this." Lutina said with a smile on her face.

As Isabel watched Lutina walk closer to her she continued to try and free her leg. A shiver went up Isabel's spine as a blood drenched hand grabbed her left arm as she pulled on her leg again. Isabel did not want to turn around but was forced to when a second bloody hand grabbed her chin and forced her to turn around.

"You know I am starting to like you." Lutina said as she looked Isabel directly in the eyes.

"Get away from her." Kieran yelled from behind Isabel.

"I almost forgot about you with all the fun I have been having with her." Lutina said as she looked over Isabel's left shoulder at Kieran, "Now how should I make you pay for what you did to Rose?"

Kieran slowly rose to his feet as he kept his eyes on Lutina. He took a few steps toward the two before a fireball came, flying at him. Kieran had just enough time to jump to the side to avoid the fireball.

"I will be right back." Lutina whispered into Isabel's ear as she walked by.

The sound of what Lutina had just said sent a second shiver up Isabel's spin.

"What to do with you." Lutina said as she continued to walk toward Kieran.

Lutina kept throwing fireballs at Kieran's feet as she continued to walk toward him. As she watched Kieran dodging each attack Lutina could not help but start to laugh. Lutina started to lift her arms so they where directed straight at Kieran.

"Dark Slam." A voice from behind Lutina called out.

A few seconds later a wave of darkness hit Lutina and sent her flying away from Kieran. After she had stopped rolling Lutina slowly stood up looking around. She saw that Darcy had moved over near Kieran during the time that she was knocked away.

"So you think that you can help him out?" Lutina asked.

"Not just her." Riven yelled as he and the other specialists climbed to their feet.

"They're not alone." Bloom yelled down to Lutina as she and the other winx flew above Kieran.

"If you think that you will stop us you are dead wrong." Icy said as her and Stormy flew over next to Darcy.

Lutina looked at everyone and started to laugh.

"I don't remember the last time that I used this but you are forcing me to." Lutina said as she stopped laughing.

Lutina slowly lifted her hands in front of her while she looked at each person individually.

"Mind Flash." Lutina said loudly.

A large flash was created. Everyone covered their eyes to try and block out the light. No one was successful because they all had to rub their eyes to get the vision to come back.

"What were you just trying to blind us?" Stella asked.

Lutina just smiled at Stella before she pointed towards the ground. Stella flew straight into the ground hard enough to bounce a few feet off of the ground after she hit it.

"What just happened to Stella?" Musa asked.

Lutina then looked at Musa and Layla before she clapped both of her hands together. Both Musa and Layla then flew right into each other before they fell from the sky.

Lutina then walked back over to Kieran and gave him a wicked smile.

"Where was I before the interruption?" Lutina asked, "Oh I remember now. I was going to take the revenge for Rose that I was denied before."

Lutina created a ball of fire to her that she stuck her right hand into. When she removed the hand she was holding a rapier that had a fire red hilt and what looked like an obsidian blade with a pair of blood red wings at the bottom of the hilt. The wavy lines were barely visible along the blade.

"Now my Dark Light will take revenge for Rose." Lutina said as she lifted the sword above her head.

As Lutina swung the blade down as Kieran closed his eyes. When he heard a clang he opened his eyes and saw a white blade right above his head blocking the strike that was meant to finish him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When Kieran moved his eyes down the white blade he noticed the golden hilt. As he continued to look at the hilt he saw what looked like a vine wrapped around it. Kieran forced his eyes as far to the right as he could and noticed a ruby rose at the end of the hilt.

"You ok?" A voice from just out of sight asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Kieran said as he turned his vision back to Lutina.

What he saw was a look of complete shock on her face. After a few seconds Lutina backed away and Kieran could feel himself regaining control of his body. He looked around and saw that everyone else was also regaining control of their own body.

"Where did you get that sword?" Lutina asked as she took another step back.

"From a friend." The voice said.

Kieran finally turned his head and noticed that Sky was the one holding the sword. After looking at the sword again he saw that it was a long sword.

"That sword should not exist anymore he killed its owner." Lutina said as she pointed at Kieran.

"But it does still exist." Sky said with a smile, "She gave it to me to save you."

As Lutina continued to back away everyone could see fear in her face. After a few more steps she grabbed the hilt of her sword tighter.

"This has to be a trick." Lutina said as she raised her sword up again to strike, "I have to get revenge for Rose."

Lutina charged at Sky with her sword pointed right at him. Sky easily knocked her sword in a way that it dug into the ground and slipped from Lutina's grip. Lutina picked the sword up off of the ground and moved to her left. Sky kept Lutina in his sight as he turned with her movement.

"I will defeat you before I take my revenge for Rose." Lutina said with anger in her voice.

Lutina jumped at Sky with her sword above her head. As she came down from the jump Lutina swung the sword down in a hope strike Sky. Sky lifted the sword that he was holding above his head to block the strike from connecting with him.

After landing from her attempted strike Lutina jumped back a few feet and looked right at Sky. She created a fireball and threw it at him causing Sky to jump to his left to avoid the attack. Before Sky could get back to his feet Lutina was already charging at him with her sword pointed at him again. Before Lutina could connect with her attack she was hit with something sending her flying to her right.

"What hit me?" Lutina asked as she looked back towards Sky.

After a few moments Lutina saw what had hit her. The rage was starting to build in her from what she saw.

"What do you think you are doing Isaac?" Lutina asked with rage in her voice.

"I am saving my friends." Isaac said while breathing heavily.

"If you want but you will fail." Lutina said as she continued to stare at Isaac, "No one can stop Sieglinde."

"We will find a way to stop him." Bloom said as she landed on the ground near Sky.

Lutina raised her sword in the direction of Isaac.

"You will not move." Lutina said as she started to charge at Isaac.

Isaac slowly lifted the sword that he had with him and blocked the attack from Lutina. After Lutina had finished passing him Isaac's arm that was holding the sword dropped down to his side.

"No one has the power to defy me." Lutina said as she looked back at Isaac.

Lutina brought her sword up again and walked up to Isaac with a smile on her face. She raised her sword above her head and stared right into Isaac's eyes. As she swung the sword down aiming for Isaac's head Sky blocked the strike again with the sword he was holding.

"You ok Isaac?" Sky asked as he peeked over his shoulder at Isaac.

"No, I am having trouble controlling my body." Isaac said as he tried to move.

"You have no control." Lutina said looking at Isaac, "You must listen to what I say."

Lutina turned her eyes to Sky and gave him a wicked smile.

"Wall of Fire." Lutina said.

A wall of flames grew out of the ground encircling around Sky, Isaac, and Lutina. Lutina then turned her attention back to Isaac.

"Isaac I want you to attack this fool right now." Lutina said as she smiled at Isaac.

Isaac slowly raised his sword above his head. As Lutina looked she saw that Isaac's arms where shaking as he tired to disobey what Lutina had just ordered.

"Isaac I know that you can resist her commands." Sky said.

"No one person is strong enough to disobey me." Lutina said.

"Isaac remember you are not alone." Sky said as he turned his head toward Isaac, "You have friends that you can draw strength from to break free from her."

Isaac continued to stand with the sword above his head still trying to fight to break free from Lutina's control.

"I don't know if I can free myself." Isaac said.

"Isaac think if you don't break free what do you think she is going to do to Nikea?" Sky asked.

"He already knows that she is going to die just like the rest of you." Lutina said as she laughed.

"No she's not!" Isaac yelled.

A bright white light enveloped Isaac as he screamed. The light was so bright that it caused both Lutina and Sky to separate from each other so they could cover their eyes. As the light finally subsided Isaac opened his eyes and looked at Lutina. When Lutina finally opened her eyes she saw Isaac staring at her but to her surprise he was holding two short swords. When she looked closer she saw that one was orange and the other white, both had silver hilts and platinum wolf heads.

"How did you break free from my control?" Lutina asked.

Isaac just looked at Lutina with a smile.

"Amelia." Isaac said as he fell to the ground.

When Sky heard what Isaac had just said he shifted his weight just enough to look at Isaac. Lutina used this opportunity to take a step back and swing her sword at Sky. Catching the attack in the corner of his eyes Sky ducked the attack and countered, sweeping Lutina off of her feet. When she hit the ground Lutina's sword hit the ground point first.

Sky turned around to check on Isaac after Lutina had hit the ground.

"Isaac are you ok?" Sky asked as he shook Isaac lightly.

Isaac only responded with a groan. Sky then turned back to Lutina and looked at her as she started to stand up.

"You're all alone." Sky said when Lutina looked at him, "You have lost Lutina."

"I have not lost until I am dead." Lutina said as she started to reach for her sword.

Before Lutina was able to grab her weapon Sky swung the sword he was holding. When the two swords connected Lutina's weapon shattered from the impact. After a few seconds of looking at her shattered sword Lutina dropped to her knees and began to scream.

While Lutina was screaming an enormous amount of dark magic began to leave her body. The force of the magic flowing from her was enough to put out the fires and send both Sky and Isaac flying away from her. As everyone was watching the screaming became louder.

"Laurel!" Rose yelled as she ran out from the hospital.

Stella flew over and stopped Rose from running any farther then she had.

"Is Laurel ok?" Rose asked, "It sounds like she is in pain."

"I don't know." Stella said as she looked over her shoulder at Lutina.

"Let me go." Rose said as she tried to struggle free from Stella, "I need to get to my friend."

"I'm sorry Rose but I can't let you go to her right now." Stella said as she turned her attention back to Rose, "It is just too dangerous right now."

"I don't care I need to help her." Rose yelled as she continued to struggle.

"Bloom I need help over here." Stella yelled as she tried to keep Rose under control.

Helia was the first one over to where Stella was still struggling to hold Rose back from Lutina. When he arrived he helped to get Rose under control.

"Why are you just leaving Laurel there suffering?" Rose asked with tears flowing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rose but there is nothing that we can do for her right now." Helia said as he gave Rose a hug to try and comfort her.

By this time everyone except Nikea had made their way over to where Rose was crying in Helia's arms. Nikea had crawled over to where Isaac was still unconscious. Everyone continued to watch as the dark magic began to subside from around Lutina. After the last little bit finally vanished Rose was able to brake free from everyone and started to run toward Lutina.

"Laurel are you alright?" Rose yelled out as she continued to run toward her friend.

"Stay away from me." Lutina said as she lifted her face toward Rose.

As Rose watched she saw that the right half of Lutina's hair had turned a light shade of purple. Rose continued to look and noticed that Lutina's left eye had also turned to a dark purple.

"Sieglinde still has control over me." Lutina yelled out as she dropped to her knees.

Lutina then looked up into the sky and screamed out in pain once again.

"Laurel is there anything I can do to help?" Rose asked.

Lutina looked at Rose and smiled. She then slowly lifted her right arm and pointed it Rose.

"You could get away from me before I hurt you." Lutina said as she looked at Rose with fear in her eyes, "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore."

"That's too bad." A voice said, "I want you to destroy her to full become my servant again."

"Please Sieglinde, I don't want to hurt people anymore." Lutina said with sadness in her voice.

"I don't care what you want." Sieglinde said, "You will do what I said, she has betrayed me."

Lutina closely looked at who Sieglinde had told her to destroy and her eyes opened wide in shock. Tears began to freely flow from her eyes as she tried to resist what she was told to do.

"Rose please get away from me." Lutina said as even more tears began to fall.

"I can't do that Laurel." Rose said as she took another step towards Lutina.

"I don't want to hurt you." Lutina yelled as she closed her eyes as power began to build in her right hand.

"I believe that you can break free of his powers." Rose said as she continued to walk closer to Lutina.

"I don't have the strength to break free." Lutina said as she could feel the energy leave her hand.

A few seconds after Lutina felt the energy leave her hand she heard an explosion. Lutina was afraid to open her eyes to see what she had just done to Rose.

"Laurel you can open your eyes." Rose said, "You missed me."

Lutina slowly opened her eyes and saw that what the energy had hit was the ground between Rose and everyone behind her.

"Lutina you have failed me." Sieglinde said, "Now I will remove your powers just like the other girl."

"What do you mean take her powers?" Bloom yelled, "And what other girl?"

All they heard was Sieglinde laughing at the questions. Before anyone could ask anything else a scream was heard. What everyone saw was a flame surrounding Lutina's legs. She tried to get away from the flames but could not move.

"Please I don't want to go." Lutina yelled as she continued to struggle as the flame continued climb up her body.

"We have to do something." Rose yelled as the flames wrapped around Lutina's arms.

Lutina looked right at Rose with fear in her eyes as the flames consumed her head. As the flames extinguished Lutina disappeared with them.

"My plans can not be stopped." Sieglinde said as he was laughing.

"Laurel!" Rose yelled as she dropped to her knees.

Flora walked over to Rose and put a hand on Rose's left shoulder.

"We have to save her." Rose said as she looked up at Flora with tears in her eyes.

"We will." Flora said as she turned her attention toward Sky.

"Let's go back inside; there are a few things that I need to tell everyone." Rose said as she slowly began to stand up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Nikea and Brandon helped carry Isaac inside the hospital to the room that they had all been in before Lutina's attack. After setting him in a chair they moved over to where Rose and the others were standing.

"Brandon I am sorry for what I did to you." Rose said as he and Nikea walked up.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked, "You didn't do anything to me."

"I know that you are trying to protect me." Rose said sadly, "I have my full memories back. I remember stabbing you in the back on Renias and also everything that I did to you and the others in the cave that you where all found in."

"Rose I can't say for the others but I forgive you." Helia said, "You where a different person at that time."

"Helia's right." Nabu said, "None of use can hold it against you."

"What about you Sky?" Rose asked as she turned toward Sky.

"I still have not fully forgiven you." Sky said.

"I can live with that." Rose said as she looked down to the ground.

"Can you tell me how Sky was able to fight with all of his injuries?" Riven asked.

"I was able to help out because of this." Sky said as he held up the sword he was using.

"What, a sword helped heal you?" Riven asked in disbelief.

"It is not a normal sword." Rose said lifting her head.

"It is Siegfried one of my masters sword." A gruff voice from behind everyone said.

Everyone turned around to see Hagen standing at the door of the room.

"Hagen what brings you to Stygian?" Bloom asked.

"Even though that is not one of my swords my master taught me how to read its energy." Hagen said as he walked over to where everyone was, "I felt it give off a pulse recently and came to see what happened."

Hagen looked at Sky directly in the eyes and then looked down at the sword.

"May I?" Hagen asked as he was looking at the sword.

"Sure." Sky said as he handed the sword to Hagen.

"So what can you tell us about the sword?" Timmy asked.

"It was one of my master's masterpieces." Hagen said as he examined the sword, "It has the ability to heal who ever holds it. Oh, I see that the design has changed."

"What do you mean the design has changed?" Riven asked as he took a step toward Hagen.

"From what my master told me about it, Siegfried never had the vine and flower on it." Hagen said as he handed it back to Sky, "Someone must have possessed it for a long time for it to change."

"It never had the power to heal me." Rose said, "I was given the sword so it might be able to heal me."

"What was wrong with you?" Hagen asked as he looked at Rose.

"Her blood was poisoning her." Flora said, "At least we found a family member to give her what she needed to be cured."

"That makes no sense." Hagen said as he thought, "That sword had healed people with that sickness before. There must have been something that was not letting Siegfried heal you."

"We need to stop Sieglinde." Isaac said as he rubbed his head.

Everyone turned to see Isaac starting to try and stand up.

Nikea and Brandon moved over to Isaac as fast as they could and caught him before he could fall to the ground. They then helped him back down to the chair that he was placed in just minutes before.

"You shouldn't try standing yet." Brandon said.

"We have to go." Isaac said as he tried to stand again.

"What is Sieglinde's plan?" Bloom asked.

"He is trying to steal the powers of a fairy by the name of Amelia I think." Rose said.

Everyone quickly turned their faces toward Rose.

"But Amelia is dead." Stella said with a shocked voice.

"I know." Rose said, "But at the time of her death Sieglinde captured her powers when they where released that last time. Laurel and I; where original sent to distract all of you while he stole that fairies powers. Before we both jumped through the hole that was created Laurel decided that she did not want to distract you but use you so that she could defeat Sieglinde and take over his throne."

"Why does Sieglinde want Amelia's powers?" Icy asked.

"You all stopped him from escaping the realm of Ophiuchs." Rose said looking at Icy, "Since he no longer could escape by using the destruction of the realms like he wanted to, Sieglinde will now use her powers to make it like he was never sealed away."

"This is not good." Layla said.

"After he escapes he will then use the same powers to change the destiny of all of the realms to take complete control of the magical realms." Rose said.

"Can we even get to the realm of Ophiuchs?" Kieran asked.

"There is no way to get to that realm." Hagen said with sadness in his voice, "It is the only realm to be completely cut off from every other realm."

"That is not entirely true sir." Rose said.

"What do you mean?" Nabu asked.

"The barrier that you destroyed around this realm was created by Sieglinde so he would always have a foot hold in the magical realms." Rose said, "Because of that there might be a way to open a portal from here to Ophiuchs."

"So that is who created the barrier." Kieran said, "No one knew who had made it until now."

"So where do we start to look?" Sky asked.

"There is this alter that some people go to where thy worship Sieglinde not far outside of the city. Maybe we can find something there that can lead us to find a way into the realm that he is in." Isabel said.

"It's as good a spot as any to start to look." Nikea said.

As Bloom started to head to the door she was stopped by Darcy.

"Before we go I have one question that has been on my mind for a little while now." Darcy said as she stood up.

"What is it?" Helia asked.

"I have been reading a lot of books in the Alfea library and found out that fairies of the same families have the same type of powers. What I am wondering is why are Bloom's and Isabel's powers not both from the Dragon Fire?"

"I've been wondering that myself." Bloom said.

"Sit down everyone, I'll tell you what happened." Kieran said.

Everyone took seats around the room and looked at Kieran.

"When Isabel was four she wandered away from the family that she was staying with. These were the two that you thought were you parents." Kieran said as he looked at Isabel, "When my parents where told about this we all went out to look for her. I was the one who found her laying on the ground. When I got over to her I saw that it looked like something had mauled her and left her there for dead."

Gasps could be heard coming from around the room.

"I picked her up and ran to where my parents. When I got there she was barely breathing. My mom grabbed her from my arms and ran off with me and dad right behind her." Kieran said, "When we arrived where mom was heading I was shocked. I knew that the Phoenix was the creature that was the guardian of the realm but none had been seen in years. Where my mom had taken us was to the last alter for the Phoenix on the realm."

"What happened at this alter?" Sky asked.

"My mom laid Isabel on the alter and began to channel her magic into it." Kieran said as he looked at Isabel, "While I was watching I saw a feather fall from the Phoenix statue that was above where Isabel was laying. When it landed it was somehow absorbed into her and the wounds all over her body began to slowly heal. Her breathing also became stronger."

"That must have been the time that her powers changed from the Dragon Fire to a Phoenix." Tecna said.

Everyone turned their faces to Isabel.

"This is the first time that I have even heard all of this." Isabel said.

Rose stood up and slowly walked over to where Isabel was sitting. She bent down near her and looked into Isabel eyes while tears where flowing from her eyes.

"Isabel; can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?" Isabel asked, "You have never done anything to me."

"Yes I have, you where just too young to remember." Rose said as she stood up.

"What brought this on?" Nabu asked.

"Siegline felt when Isabel had appeared on Stygian. He could feel the power of the Dragon Fire and feared it." Rose said, "He knew that if it was left on the realm the positive energy would tear down the barrier by its self. That is why." Rose turned her head back to the ground and tears where flowing even more, "That is why he sent me here to eliminate the source of the Dragon Fire."

"What!" Kieran yelled.

"I was the one that attacked and hurt Isabel all those years ago." Rose said sadly.

Before anyone could say anything Kieran grabbed Rose by the neck and forced her against the wall.

"I should kill you right now." Kieran said with a cold voice.

Kieran then slowly lifted Rose up off of the ground while he was still pressing her against the wall. It took Sky, Helia, Brandon and Riven to pull Kieran away from Rose. Rose then dropped to the ground breathing heavily.

"Why did you do that?" Isabel asked as she turned to look at Kieran.

"I swore to myself that I would destroy whatever hurt you so badly all those years ago." Kieran said while he was still being held back.

"It doesn't mean you should attack her. Rose is not the same person she was at that time." Isabel yelled.

Kieran finally struggled free and walked to the other side of the room.

"I will never forgive her." Kieran said with his back to everyone.

"I know that was not who you are now so you do not have to ask for forgiveness." Isabel said.

"How could you be like that she almost killed you." Kieran said with anger in his voice.

"Kieran I am not going to hold something against Rose when she was not herself." Isabel said as she turned toward Kieran.

Kieran looked over his shoulder at Isabel and watched her look at him for a moment. She then turned her view back to Rose. Kieran slowly reached down and gripped the hilt of his sword and quietly pulled it out of its sheath. Kieran examined the sword for a few seconds and then turned toward everyone else. He had eyes of pure hatred as he looked at Rose.

"I will not let that monster live near you Isabel." Kieran yelled as he began to charge at Rose.

Kieran brought the blade down with the point directed at Rose.

"Kieran stop!" Isabel yelled as she moved toward him.

"Isabel!" Rose yelled.

Everyone gasped at what had just happened. Kieran looked down at his hands and they where covered in blood. When he moved his vision toward the top of the hilt he saw a vision that he never wanted to see. The blade of his sword had been driven right through Isabel down to the hilt. Kieran took a step back and brought his hands in front of his face.

"What have I done?" Kieran asked.

Rose moved forward to catch Isabel as she started to fall down to the ground. She slowly laid Isabel down on the floor.

"We need to help her!" Rose yelled.

Bloom ran over and dropped to her knees next to Isabel. Brandon carefully removed the sword from where it was. Bloom then placed her hands near the wound and began to channel her healing energy into Isabel. A look of fear grew on Bloom's face as blood began to slowly come out of Isabel's mouth.

"I hurt the person I care for." Kieran said as he continued to look at his hands.

"I don't know if my healing powers are strong enough to save her." Bloom said with fear in her voice.

Bloom continued to channel her powers into Isabel but the wound would not stop bleeding. Sky looked at Hagen and started to lift Siegfried. Before he had fully lifted the sword Hagen nodded his head. Sky then dropped down next to Bloom and stopped her for only a moment. Bloom lifted her hands while Sky placed the sword over the wound. Bloom then her hands onto the sword and began to channel her powers again. Isabel smiled once before she closed her eyes. She then stopped breathing.

"I killed her." Kieran yelled as he dropped to his knees.

Bloom stood up and walked over to Kieran and placed her right hand on his right shoulder.

"I am sorry that I could not save her." Bloom said with sorrow in her voice.

Kieran shrugged her hand off and stood up slowly.

"Leave me alone." Kieran said as he walked out of the door.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Bloom dropped to her knees and tears began to form in her eyes. Sky slowly walked over to her and placed a hand on her right shoulder. Bloom turned and looked up into Sky's face as he lowered down next to her. She then wrapped her arms around him.

"Why couldn't I save her?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know." Sky said.

Bloom slowly stood up and walked back over to Isabel. She dropped back down to her knees next to her and moved the sword off of Isabel. Bloom placed her hands back around the wound and began to channel her magic into Isabel again.

"Bloom what do you think you are doing?" Riven asked, "She's gone."

"I know I just want to close the wound before I take her to Domino." Bloom said with tears flowing from her eyes.

Bloom continued to send her magic into Isabel's body around the wound. After a few minutes everyone was surprised that the wound that Bloom was trying to close still was open and still bleeding.

"Why isn't this working?" Bloom asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Bloom go take a small break you are going to burn out all of your magic." Darcy said as she walked up next to Bloom.

"But I can't just leave her like this." Bloom said as she looked at Darcy.

"You're not going to." Darcy said, "You just need to take a small breather so you don't wear yourself out."

After sitting there for a few moments Bloom stood up and slowly walked over to the chair next to the one that Sky was now sitting in. Darcy after watching Bloom walk over to the chair then looked down at the area that Bloom was working at.

"Icy and Stormy, could you come over here and tell me if I am seeing this right?" Darcy asked as she continued to look at where Isabel had been run through.

Icy and Stormy made their way over Darcy was leaning down and both looked at the same area.

"Is that what I think it is?" Darcy asked as the other two looked at the wound.

"You mean that ring of dark magic around the wound?" Icy asked.

"Yeah I see it too." Stormy said.

"What ring of dark magic?" Stella asked.

"It is very faint." Darcy said, "Unless you are a witch or someone that knows what you are looking for you would never see it."

"Bloom, I think that ring is what stopped you from healing her." Icy said as she looked up at Bloom.

"Can you get rid of it so I can at least close the hole in her?" Bloom asked.

"It should be easy enough." Darcy said as she placed her hands near the wound, "I just wonder where this dark magic cam from?"

Icy and Stormy both kneeled down next to Darcy and placed their hands around the wound also. After a few moments all three witches eyes began to glow a light purple shade. As everyone in the room watched they saw black smoke raise off of Isabel's body from around the wound. After finishing the job of removing the dark magic the eyes of Icy, Stormy, and Darcy returned to normal.

"Can I close that wound now?" Bloom asked as she stood up.

"Yeah it should close up easily now." Darcy said as she and the other witches stood up.

Bloom started to walk toward Isabel's body. After getting half way over to where Isabel was Bloom stopped. She witnessed a small fire beginning to grow around where Isabel had been stabbed. As the fire grew Bloom looked around the room and saw that everyone else had the same shocked look on their faces that she had.

"What's going on?" Musa asked.

"I don't know." Riven said as he looked on.

As they all watched the fire continued to grow over more of Isabel's body. Tecna turned her face toward Timmy.

"Timmy, you don't think?" Tecna asked.

"I don't know Tecna, but we can hope." Timmy said.

"What are you twp talking about?" Corvetta asked.

"Think, what are her powers?" Timmy asked as he looked at Corvetta.

"A Phoenix." Corvetta said.

"Right." Timmy said, "Do you know the legend of the Phoenix?"

"No." Corvetta said as she looked over at Isabel.

"The Phoenix, wasn't that the bird that is reborn from its own fire?" Icy asked.

"That's right." Tecna said as her attention turned toward Isabel.

As everyone watched the fire that was now covering half of Isabel's body lifted up above her. Slowly it began to take the form of what looked like an egg. After a few moments the fire extinguished itself to reveal an egg floating above Isabel. A few seconds later Isabel took a deep breath. She then reached up and grabbed the egg before sitting up. When she turned to look at the others she had tears flowing from her eyes.

Bloom ran over to where Isabel was now sitting and dropped down to her knees. With tears in her eyes Bloom hugged Isabel. After a few moments Bloom released the hug and looked into Isabel's eyes.

"Is everything ok Isabel?" Bloom asked with a worried voice.

"No, everything is not alright." Isabel said with a sad voice.

"What's wrong?" Nikea asked as she walked over to where Isabel and Bloom where.

"I know that I would not have survived being run through like I was." Isabel said sadly, "After everything went dark, and I was standing there for a while a small fire started to grow in front of me in the darkness. After what seemed like a few minutes the fire took the form of a bird. When I looked closer at it I saw that it was bright red and had a gold and scarlet tail."

Isabel slowly brought her legs closer to her chest as she continued to cry.

"It then talked to me in the most beautiful voice that I had ever heard." Isabel said as the tears where now running down her legs.

"What did it say to you?" Bloom asked as she placed a hand on Isabel shoulder.

Isabel turned her face towards Bloom. She tried to smile but could not.

"What it told me is that it was the Phoenix that had saved me with the help of Kieran's parents." Isabel said as she tried to stop crying.

"It's ok; you can stop if you don't want to continue." Flora said as she kneeled down next to Isabel.

"No." Isabel said as she shook her head, "I need to tell you everything that it told me."

"Ok then take you time." Flora said with a smile.

"After what felt like a few more minutes I was told that because I had sacrificed myself to save Rose that the Phoenix that was inside of me was going to be reborn." Isabel said as she looked down to the ground, "After that it told me that over time my powers would weaken to nothing or that I would start to gain the same type of powers as my sister."

"Did it ever give you a reason for that?" Icy asked.

"Yeah." Isabel said as she nodded her head, "The barrier that was placed around Stygian was to keep the Dragon Fire from reaching here, just like Rose had said Sieglinde created the barrier to have a foothold here in the magical realms but he needed the barrier so that the Dragon Fire would not break his connection to Stygian. Now that the barrier is gone the Dragon Fire power will reach here and I will possibly reconnect with it."

"That's all interesting." Stormy said as she looked at Isabel, "But what I want to know is how you are alive?"

"It was the last gift from the Phoenix." Isabel said as she looked over at Stormy, "It used what little powers it had to revive me."

"Now we need to find a safe place for the Phoenix egg until it hatches." Isabel said as she looked down at the egg in her arms.

"I'll make sure it is safe." Hagen said as he walked over to Isabel.

Isabel looked over at Bloom who had a smile on her face. She then slowly gave the Phoenix egg to Hagen.

"Thank you; please make sure nothing happens to it." Isabel said.

"I will protect it with my life if I have to." Hagen said.

After a few minutes Bloom gave Isabel another hug. Isabel then slowly started to stand up and looked around the room.

"Where is Kieran?" Isabel asked.

"We're not sure after you stopped breathing he walked out the door and we haven't seen him since." Nabu said.

"Did he say anything before he left?" Isabel asked.

"All he told us was to leave him alone." Rose said.

"This is not good." Isabel said as she started to head for the door, "I need to find him."

"Ok then we'll help you find him." Bloom said as she stood up.

"Thanks." Isabel said as she turned around with a small smile on her face.

After being told that Kieran had left the hospital everyone decided to split up to cover more ground. They had decided to assemble at the hospital after two hours. When the time had come everyone had made their way back to the hospital.

"Anyone find him?" Sky asked.

Everyone just shook their heads as Sky looked at each person. Bloom looked around and noticed that Isabel was not there yet.

"Anyone know where Isabel is?" Bloom asked.

"I thought I saw her a few blocks over talking to someone." Corvetta said.

"Which way?" Bloom asked.

Corvetta pointed down the street the way she had come from.

"Stay here I will be back." Bloom said as she started to walk the way that Corvetta had pointed, "Maybe she found something out."

Bloom ran a few blocks and saw Isabel standing across the street with her back to Bloom. As she started to walk over Bloom saw that Isabel was talking to someone. The person that Isabel was talking to was the first to see Bloom. When Bloom got over near Isabel she saw a girl standing next to Isabel.

Bloom looked at the girl who had long silver hair that fell down her back like a cape. Her golden eyes peered out from beneath side swept bangs, beautiful amber pools in her flawless, pale face. She was goddess like in appearance, graceful and glowing. But the girl's attire didn't follow her graceful features. She wore a pair of distressed, black jeans topped with a belly baring, red tank top. Her arms were covered with a pair of long, black fingerless gloves and a single bangle hung on her left wrist. A simple gold belt was tied off about her waist. The entire outfit was completed with a pair of knee high brown boots.

After Isabel saw that the girl she was talking to saw someone behind her she turned around to see Bloom. She looked back at the other girl and smiled. The other girl gave Bloom a smile. Isabel then turned back to Bloom.

"Bloom this is Kieran and my friend." Isabel said as she smiled.

"My name is Tatiana." The other girl said.

"It's nice to meet you." Bloom said.

"I'm sorry that I'm late getting back to meet up with the others." Isabel said, "I was catching up a little with Tatiana and lost track of time."

"That's ok." Bloom said, "Did you find any leads on Kieran?"

"You're looking for Kieran?" Tatiana asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah do you know where he is?" Isabel asked.

"He was heading toward the edge of town that has the alter to Sieglinde outside of it. He looked like he was in shock as he walked by." Tatiana said, "I called out to him and he just walked right by like I had not said anything."

"Tatiana thanks for the info on Kieran we need to go." Isabel said as she started to walk away.

"If Kieran is in trouble I am coming too." Tatiana said as she started to follow Isabel.

"This is not going to be a walk in the park." Bloom said as she turned her attention to Tatiana,

"I don't care I just want to help out." Tatiana said.

"She right when we fight Sieglinde we could use all the help we can get." Isabel said.

"Ok then lets go." Bloom said as she started to run in the direction that she had just come.

After reaching the place that everyone else was waiting at Isabel introduced Tatiana to everyone. Tatiana then told them where she had last seen Kieran. After a few minutes they where on their way to the alter that Kieran was heading to.

After a few minutes they all arrived at the alter. Within a few seconds Nikea noticed someone standing in the shadows of the alter.

"Is that you Kieran?" Nikea asked.

As the person started to walk into the light everyone gasped. The unknown person began to laugh as he saw the faces that where looking at him.

"It can't be." Riven said.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Standing in front of everyone was a person wearing a black helmet that covered the left half of his face with what looked like a golden tear below the eye and red outlining. His chest was covered with a black breastplate that had a red outlining; he had a black gauntlet on his right hand with golden trim and a black spaulder wrapped around his right shoulder with a red leather strap, he had a black vambrace on his left arm with red outlining. He was wearing a pair of black greaves with a golden outline.

"Is that you Kieran?" Bloom asked.

"Yes Bloom it is me." Kieran said with a crazed voice.

Kieran reached down and grabbed the hilt of his sword as he looked at everyone.

"I can not work with you as long as you let Rose stay with you after she killed Isabel." Kieran said as he pulled out his sword

"Isabel not dead Kieran, she's right here." Flora said as she pointed to Isabel.

Kieran looked right where Flora was pointing. His face changed from one of craziness to rage.

"If she is right there why can I not see her?" Kieran asked.

"Kieran I'm right here." Isabel said.

Kieran took one step toward Rose with the same hatred he had in his eyes when he last tried to attack her.

"You will pay for killing Isabel." Kieran said as he raised his sword at Rose.

Kieran started to charge at Rose but was caught by Helia's laser gloves before he could reach her.

"Why won't you let me get revenge for Isabel?" Kieran said as he turned toward Helia.

"Listen to yourself." Helia said, "You want revenge on a person that is innocent."

"She is not innocent, she attacked Isabel when she was younger and left her for dead." Kieran said, "Then she just killed Isabel a little while ago."

"Isabel is not dead." Bloom yelled.

"Sieglinde was right you will lie to try and protect Rose." Kieran said as he looked over at Bloom, "If that is the case I will have to take you all down with her."

Everyone had a look of shock on their faces after what Kieran had just said.

"I see that surprised you. Yes master Sieglinde has opened my eyes to your lies." Kieran said, "He also showed me that everyone would be better off if he was released."

Bloom looked at the others around her. After giving everyone a nod she looked back at Kieran.

"Am I right in thinking that you work for Sieglinde now?" Bloom asked.

"Yes I am going to release my master so that he can bring all of the magical realms into the same wonderful state that his realm is in." Kieran said as he started to lift his sword again.

After a quick flick of his wrist the cords from Helia's laser gloves where cut. Kieran stood there and watched as the cords around him fell to the ground.

"Now where was I?" Kieran asked as he turned his vision back at Rose.

Kieran started to move towards Rose again with hate in his eyes.

"Ice Coffin!" Icy calls out.

Ice began to form around Kieran's right arm and the sword that was in it. Kieran looked down at the sword as ice grew down to the ground trapping his arm and sword in place. Riven had moved over to where Kieran was standing with his phantoblade in his hands.

"Sorry about this." Riven said as he swung his sword down shattering the sword in Kieran's hand.

Kieran began to scream out in pain. As everyone watched he stopped screaming and began to laugh.

"I bet you thought that you defeated me." Kieran said as he turned his vision toward Riven.

Kieran broke his right arm free from the ice and swung it at Riven. As his arm passed by Riven a flash of light was seen before Riven went fly back away from Kieran as blood flew from him.

"Riven!" Musa yelled.

After hitting the ground and rolling a little Riven slowly stood back up.

"Are you ok Riven?" Helia asked.

"Yeah, he just surprised me is all." Riven said turning his attention toward Helia as he gripped his right arm.

Musa looked and saw some blood pooling below where Riven was standing. She could see that the blood was falling off of his right arm at a steady pace.

Riven turned his vision back at Kieran to see him now holding a short sword again. The sword in his hand had a silver blade with a blood red fuller, a golden hilt and an onyx heart attached to the bottom of the hilt.

Kieran looked at Riven laughing hysterically. After a few seconds Kieran charged toward Riven as he lifted the sword to a more natural attacking position. As he neared Kieran swung the sword. Riven tried to dodge the attack moving to his left. He was not fast enough as his left leg was hit causing a very deep gash in his thigh.

Kieran slowly walked over to where Riven was trying to stand with his sword held in front of him. When he reached where Riven was Kieran looked down and smiled before he kicked Riven's chest knocking him back down into the ground. He raised his sword and pointed the tip at Riven's chest.

Musa started to run at Kieran. As she continues she transforms into her fairy form and begins to fly at Kieran.

"Leave him alone." Musa yells as she fly's toward Kieran.

Kieran looks at Musa and moves a step to his left to avoid being hit by Musa. As she passes by him, Kieran swings his sword and the blade lands right on Musa's back right in between her wings sending her to the ground in pain.

"Musa." Riven calls out as he see her laying on the ground not far away with a large cut half way down her back.

Tears began to fill Riven's eyes as he saw how much blood was flowing out of the wound. Musa tried to push herself up off of the ground but fell right back down. Kieran just started to walk toward Musa with a smile on his face.

"Solar Storm!" Stella yells out.

Kieran spots the purple ball flying at him and dodges it. As it hits the ground it explodes in a golden and purple flash. He then looks around and see that everyone else has changed into their fairy forms also.

"You think that is going to help you defeat me?" Kieran asked as he looked up at everyone floating above him.

"Earth Shackles!" Tatiana yelled.

Rock started to grow up from the ground behind Kieran. As he took a step toward Bloom and the others the rock began to wrap around his legs. Kieran looked down and swung his sword at rock. As the sword hit the rock began to wrap around the sword also. It climbed up the sword until his arms were wrapped by the rock. After a few seconds the rocks pulled Kieran back into a standing position.

"So you have betrayed me you witch." Kieran yelled as he turned his head toward Tatiana.

"I have not betrayed you Kieran, you have betrayed the realm." Tatiana yelled back at Kieran, "You all need to act quickly before he breaks free."

Bloom nodded before she looked down at Musa and Riven still laying on the ground. She then looked back at Kieran and saw that he was slowly breaking free from the rocks.

"Fire Arrow." Bloom yelled out as a beam of fire shoots out of her left arm.

The beam flew toward Kieran hitting the sword in his hand. As the beam hit the sword it began to glow orange for a few seconds before the glowing dissipated. Kieran looked up at Bloom and began to laugh.

"You fools my darkened heart can absorb any magic that is sent against it." Kieran said before he laughed again.

As Kieran continued to struggle the rocks around him began to crack. As the cracking became louder a wicked smile developed on his face.

"Not much longer until I get free and then she will not last long." Kieran said as he turned his vision toward Musa, "By the looks of it she does not have long to live anyway."

Bloom looked over at Musa and saw that the wound on her back was still bleeding like before but the flow had begun to slow down.

"Someone get Musa and Riven out of there." Bloom yelled out.

"I've got her." Flora yelled as she flew down toward Musa.

"I've got Riven." Helia yelled as he started to lift Riven off of the ground.

"Bloom we need to pull back now." Icy said as she flew up to where Bloom was.

"No we need to stop Kieran." Bloom yelled.

"Bloom I know you want to help Kieran but we need a plan." Icy said, "He took down both Musa and Riven without any problems." Icy looked down at Layla who was now slowly moving Musa away form the fight, "I don't even know if Musa is going to survive."

Bloom looked down at Musa and Riven and could feel her anger increasing. She then looked over at Kieran and her anger grew even more.

"Get everyone else out of here then I am not going to stop until Kieran is freed." Bloom said as she was looking down at Kieran.

The last thing Bloom saw before her vision went black was Kieran breaking free from the rocks that where surrounding him. He looked up at her with a smile.

Sky caught Bloom before she could fall to the ground. With her in his arms he began to slowly back away from Kieran. Kieran just stood there laughing as he watched everyone gather together.

Icy looked over her shoulder to see that everyone was together before she turned her attention back to Kieran. With a smile she raised her hands in front of her.

"Blizzard." Icy called out.

As Kieran took a step toward Icy before a wall of snow and ice hit him. The attack was so strong that he had to cover his eyes just so his vision would not be damaged. After a few seconds the wall of snow and ice dissipated and Kieran lowered his arm from in front of his eyes. When he looked where everyone had gathered together he noticed they had disappeared.

"I will find you!" Kieran yelled out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

As everyone entered the room that Tatiana had taken them to she pointed to a spot for Sky to set Bloom down. While Sky was putting Bloom down on the couch that Tatiana had pointed at, she helping Flora place Musa on a bed in one of the bedrooms.

After placing Musa on the bed everyone moved out of the way so Isabel could start to try and heal Musa.

"Phoenix Flame." Isabel said as she placed her hands on Musa and closed her eyes.

The wound on Musa's back slowly began to close but blood was still seeping out of it at a steady rate. Isabel slowly opened her eyes with fear in them.

"I don't know if I can fully close this." Isabel said as she looked down at the wound, "It's a lot larger of a wound then I have ever healed."

"Just do your best." Flora said with a kind voice.

Isabel turned back to Musa and began to use her healing powers again to try and help Musa. Flora watched for a few more moments before she left the room to rejoin the others where they had placed Bloom.

"How is Musa?" Timmy asked with a concerned voice.

"Isabel is doing all she can, but she does not know if she has the powers to help her." Flora said sadly.

"Damn." Riven muttered; tears glinting in his eyes. He clenched his right fist and punched the wall, making everyone flinch. "Damn it all! Kieran will pay for this! For what he did to Musa!"

Sky looked and saw the small amount of blood on the wall where Riven had just punched.

"Riven where all worried about Musa." Sky said.

Riven just glared at Sky before he walked over to an empty chair in the room and sat down. He then turned his attention to the door of the room that Musa was in.

Bloom groaned before she slowly began to sit up.

"Careful Bloom." Sky said as he noticed Bloom moving.

"What are we?" Bloom asked as she rubbed her head.

"Where at Tatiana's place." Darcy said.

"Is everyone ok?" Bloom asked as she slowly began to open her eyes.

"No, we still don't know if Musa is going to make it." Roxy said sadly.

Bloom gasped at the information that she had just heard. She then looked around the room slowly seeing the faces of everyone around her. When her vision reached Riven she slowly tried to stand up. As she got to her feet her balance left her and she began to fall down to the floor. Sky moved and caught her before she could fully collapse.

"Are you ok Bloom?" Sky asked as he helped her to stand up straight.

"Yeah just got a little dizzy when I stood up is all." Bloom said.

After she got her full balance back Bloom moved over next to where Riven was sitting. She grabbed a near by empty chair and sat down next to him. When Bloom looked closer into Riven's face she could see tears quietly flowing from his eyes.

"I'm sure Musa will be ok." Bloom quietly said as she placed her hands around the wound on Riven's arm.

As Bloom finished healing Riven's right arm everyone's attention turned to the door of the bedroom that Isabel was now exiting.

"How is she?" Riven asked.

"I've done what I could do." Isabel said sadly.

Isabel looked down at the ground and everyone could see the tears flowing from her eyes. Bloom stood up and moved over next to Isabel and placed her hands on her sister's shoulder.

"So do you think she will survive?" Brandon asked.

"I don't think she will unless something is done soon." Isabel said as she slowly lifted her head to look at everyone.

Riven turned his face back to the ground with a dejected look on it.

"Is there anything we can do?" Layla asked.

"I know of one thing." Tatiana said looking at Isabel with a sad face.

"No you can't mean." Isabel said with a worried voice.

"I don't see any other choice." Tatiana said.

"But the spell that you are thinking of using killed your mom when she used it." Isabel said.

Tatiana stood up from where she was sitting and slowly began to walk toward the bedroom that Musa was in. Isabel stood in the door way to try and stop Tatiana.

"I can't let you do this." Isabel said.

"I have to try." Tatiana said with tears in her eyes.

Isabel reluctantly moved out of the way of Tatiana to let her into the room. After entering she closed the door behind her.

"What type of spell were you two just talking about?" Stella asked.

"It is a spell to transfer part of your life force to another person to heal them." Isabel said.

"What!" Flora said in shock, "Is Tatiana going to be ok?"

"I don't know." Isabel said, "It might take all of her life to heal Musa."

"We can't let her do this." Riven said, "Musa would not want to be saved if someone else had to die."

Everyone got up and moved as fast as they could to the door of the bedroom. As they opened the door Tatiana was standing next to Musa with her eyes closed, she was holding a ball of light energy in her right hand and a ball of dark energy in her left hand.

"Dico omnes spiritus, vita et morte ad vitam redire ad personam imposuit funera portae." Tatiana said as she slowly opened her eyes

"It's too late she has already started." Isabel said as she entered the room.

"Ego lux et tenebrae animos adhibete regere spiritus ad corpus referrent." Tatiana said as she reached her arms out above Musa.

"We need to stop her." Nabu said.

"Reddo pretium parte meorum vis dare rursus iste spiritus coram me 'Life felis!'" Tatiana said as she lowered her hands down onto Musa.

After Tatiana placed her hands onto Musa, a tan energy quickly and violently left Tatiana's body and entered Musa. The force of the energy that moved from one to the other caused Tatiana's nose to begin to bleed as well as her mouth. After a few moments Tatiana collapsed down to the ground breathing heavily.

Isabel moved over and started to check over Tatiana. After a few moments Isabel lifted Tatiana off of the floor and moved her over to a chair in the corner of the room. Isabel then went over and looked Musa over. A smile grew on her face when she noticed Musa was breathing better then when she had left her.

"How is Musa?" Riven asked.

"It looks like she should be ok." Isabel said as she turned back toward everyone else in the room.

"What about Tatiana?" Bloom asked.

"I should be ok in a few minutes." Tatiana said weakly.

"Let's let Musa get some rest." Flora said.

After everyone reached the other room and sat down, Tatiana slowly looked at everyone.

"I'm happy that everything is fine but that was insane of you to do that." Isabel said with some anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Tatiana said as she looked down at the ground, "I didn't see any other way to save her."

"Where did you learn that spell and why did you collapse like you did?" Darcy asked.

"My mom taught me that spell along with some others." Tatiana said as she raised her head, "The reason that I collapsed is because if I use spells that are not earth based then it takes almost all of my energy to cast them."

"She must have been a powerful witch to be able to use ancient spells like that." Icy said.

"Not powerful enough." Tatiana said sadly as she turned her head back to the ground, "And no I don't want to talk about it, too many painful memories."

"What do we do if Kieran is waiting for us again?" Timmy asked after a few moments of silence.

"The first thing we need to do is get that weapon separated from him." Stella said, "Then we need to free him from Sieglinde's powers."

"That's right Stella, but the question is how?" Brandon asked.

"There's one thing we can do but it's not really reliable." Layla said after a few moments of silence.

"We can't us that." Stella said with a surprised voice.

"There may be no other way." Layla said with her head pointed toward the ground.

"I agree with her." A voice said weakly from behind everyone.

Everyone turned to see Musa holding on to door frame. Riven stood up and started to walk over to her. As Musa lost her grip on the door frame Riven ran over and caught her before she could fall to the ground.

"You should still be resting." Riven said as he helped Musa to a chair.

"There will be time to rest later." Musa said as she sat down, "But like Layla said Combineix might be the only chance we have."

"It's just too dangerous." Flora argued.

"What is this Combineix power you are talking about?" Isabel asked.

"When they use that power it is like two of them merge into one person." Darcy said, "After that they can use any magic that either can use including one magic that combines both powers together."

"Sounds like they should have used it to begin with when we where fighting Kieran." Tatiana said.

"It is highly unreliable." Isaac said, "They could control the power while we had some rings that had the designs for each girl on them, but Deathscythe destroyed them. Because of that they can not really control the powers."

"I don't think we have any other choice." Bloom said as she raised her head up to look at everyone, "We will only use the power of Combineix if there is no other way, but if we can hold off on using it then we have a trump card for when we face Sieglinde." Bloom turned her attention toward Musa, "I want you to stay here and rest."

"I can still fight." Musa said as she tried to stand up.

Riven had to catch her again before she fell.

"Musa you can't even stand right now, don't worry you will not be alone." Bloom said.

"I don't like this but I'll stay." Musa said.

Bloom turned her attention toward Corvetta, "Corvetta I want you to stay here also just because you don't have the training for the upcoming fight."

Corvetta looked at everyone and then nodded at Bloom's request.

"I think Roxy should stay also." Rose said.

"What why?" Roxy asked.

"If I remember right your powers are animals." Rose said, "The only animals on Ophiuchs are primal your powers would do nothing to them."

"Fine, I'll stay with Musa and Corvetta." Roxy said.

Musa, Corvetta, and Roxy watched as the others left.

"Good luck everyone." Musa said as she turned to go back inside with Roxy's help.

Author's Note- The Ancient spell that Tatiana will be using during the rest of the story will be in Latin. I will be giving there translations at the end of the chapters that they are used in. First will be the spell in Latin followed by the spell in English.

Dico omnes spiritus, vita et morte ad vitam redire ad personam imposuit funera portae. (I call on all of the spirits of life and death to bring life back to the person laying at deaths door.)

Ego lux et tenebrae animos adhibete regere spiritus ad corpus referrent. (I summon the spirits of light and dark to guide the spirit back to the body.)

Reddo pretium parte meorum vis dare rursus iste spiritus coram me 'Life felis!' (Translate my part of the price you wish to give this spirit again before me 'Life Charger!')


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Everyone was puzzled by the absences of any guarding the alter. After arriving Sky and the other specialists spread out to make sure everything was safe before the others where allowed to even come near the alter. After getting the ok to approach the others walked up slowly.

"Where is everyone?" Brandon asked as he looked around, "You would think someone would be here to try and stop us."

"Maybe Kieran is still looking for us in the city." Stormy said.

"I doubt it; he would just have to wait here for us." Rose said.

"Since no one is here lets just open the portal so we can get this over with." Riven said.

Rose walked up to the alter and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened her now darkly glowing eyes. She placed her hands on the alter and began to channel her magic into it. A few seconds later the alter began to lightly glow. Rose then flew back away from where she was just standing.

"I don't have the dark magic to open the portal." Rose said as she stood up.

"Do you think that you might have the power with the help of a witch?" Bloom asked.

"No, all my dark magic that I had left was drained by the alter." Rose said, "If it fails again I don't want anyone else's powers to be drained."

"So how are we going to get to Ophiuchs now?" Stella asked.

Tatiana slowly walked over to Isabel and whispered something into her ear. After Isabel nodded Tatiana took a step back and closed her eyes.

"Everyone move back a little." Isabel said, "Tatiana is going to open a different portal."

Tatiana opened her eyes which were now glowing silver.

"Tester omnes virtutes spatium tempusque aperire portas. Tempus venit in adiutorium tuum quaestum iustitiae. Psal porta libero. Aperíte portas fati. Hoc iam tempore, ostende nobis viam veram Ophiuchs nunc." Tatiana said before she dropped to her knees.

Two pillars of rock grew out of the ground, between them a substance that looked like it was water but was colored completely black started to appear in between both pillars. As Tatiana slowly stood up everyone could see that blood was slowly flowing from her eyes, nose, and mouth.

"I am not sure where on Ophiuchs we will end up but we will get there." Tatiana said as she was breathing hard.

"Are you ok?" Icy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine that spell just took more out of me then I thought." Tatiana said as she wiped the blood off of her face.

One by one they all entered the portal. Before Riven entered the portal he stopped and turned to look back at the city.

"I will make Kieran pay for what he did to you." Riven whispered.

After Tatiana emerged from the portal it closed behind her. She turned her view to the same direction as everyone else. What she saw made her feel a little sick to her stomach and formed tears in her eyes. She was looking in the distance and could see that clouds where in the sky shaded red, she also could see what looked like a city that was falling apart not far away.

"Welcome to Ophiuchs." Rose said solemnly.

"What happened here?" Flora asked.

"Sieglinde happened." Rose said as she turned her attention to a structure in the distance, "That's where we need to go."

The others looked in the direction that Rose was now pointing and could see a structure in the distance. It was too far for any of them to make out what it looked like.

"We better get going." Sky said as he move next to Rose.

Everyone headed toward what Rose had told them was Sieglinde's castle. After passing two destroyed towns they arrived at a third town that was as decrepit as the others. As they slowly entered the town they could hear giggling coming from one of the buildings.

As Icy slowly walked over to the building she found a little girl inside with red eyes and purple hair that was tied with a golden string into two ponytails on each side of her head, she was wearing a red dress and had on a pair of light brown sandals. She looked to be about eight years old. Icy grabbed hold of the little girl and drug her out of the building.

"Let me go you old lady." The girl yelled as she tried to get away from Icy.

"I'm not an old lady." Icy said with anger in her voice.

"You could have fooled me." The girl said as she finally escaped Icy's grip.

The little girl turned to look at everyone else; when she saw Rose tears began to fill her eyes.

"Myrrh is that you?" Rose asked.

"Rose!" Myrrh yelled as she ran over and gave Rose a hug.

"Myrrh what are you doing here?" Rose asked as Myrrh took a step away from her.

Myrrh looked down at the ground while everyone could hear her sniffling. She slowly lifted her head and everyone could see the tears falling from her eyes.

"Rose, I have no choice." Myrrh said sadly.

"What do you mean you have no choice?" Flora asked.

"I have to stop all of you." Myrrh said as she turned her vision toward Flora, "Sieglinde is holding my family captive."

"We're here to stop him." Riven said, "He doesn't even know where here yet."

"He knows you're here." Myrrh said as she pointed into the sky.

Flying above them was a bat flying high in the air. The bat started to slowly descend toward everyone. Myrrh looked up at the bat then turned her attention back toward everyone. They could all see fear in her eyes.

"We need to stop that thing." Rose yelled as the bat neared Myrrh.

The specialists pulled out their weapons but it was too late as the bat wrapped its wings around Myrrh's neck. Myrrh turned her face toward Rose with tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Please get away from me." Myrrh said with sadness in her voice.

"Myrrh fight it you need to get rid of that thing." Rose yelled.

Myrrh grabbed onto the bat and began to pull on it. As it began to loosen its grip around her neck they could all see it bit down tightly to hold on. Myrrh yelled out in pain as she dropped down to her hands and knees.

"Please Rose get out of here I don't want to hurt you." Myrrh said with pain in her voice while she breathed deeply.

"Myrrh you have the power to fight this." Rose called out.

Myrrh slowly stood up and looked at everyone, her eyes where now a shade of blood red. As Rose took a step towards Myrrh the little girl began to grow twice the size of anyone there. Myrrh screamed out in pain as two wings began to sprout on her back.

"We need to help her." Rose yelled as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"What do you want us to do?" Sky asked as he walked up next to Rose.

Myrrh scream out in pain again as her finger slowly became claws.

"We need to separate that bat from her." Rose said.

Myrrh dropped her head down as she screamed in pain again.

"I am truly sorry." Myrrh said in a raspy voice as she slowly lifted her head.

Myrrh jumped at Rose swinging her left arm in the same motion. Sky grabbed Rose and jumped to his left. As Myrrh's arm hit the ground a large amount of dust and rock went flying in all directions.

As the dust and rocks settled everyone could see that Myrrh was now floating above the middle of a crater that she had just created. Everyone could not believe what they where looking at.

Myrrh had claws as sharp as daggers on her hands and feet, she had wings lifting her off the ground coming out of her back. On her chest was an emblem in the shape of a bat. When she opened her mouth to roar; everyone could see that her teeth where razor sharp.

"Dark Slam." Darcy yelled from behind Rose.

A wave of darkness flew past Rose hitting Myrrh in the chest sending her flying backwards into the building that she was found in.

"What are you doing?" Rose yelled as she turned to look at Darcy.

"Voltage Slam." Stormy yelled.

Rose turned to see a large amount of lightning coming out of Stormy's hands. When she heard a loud roar she turned to see the lightning hitting Myrrh in the head. After a few seconds Myrrh dropped to the ground with smoke coming off of her body.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Rose yelled.

"No where just trying to stop her." Icy said as she pushed Rose to the side.

When Rose looked back at Icy she saw Myrrh floating right where she had just been.

"The only way that we can stop her is to stop Sieglinde." Rose yelled.

"Then get going, we'll keep her here while you stop him." Tatiana said.

Bloom grabbed Rose's shoulder and drug her away from Myrrh and the others.

"Those four will be fine." Bloom said as they all ran in the direction that they needed to go.

"I know I just hope that none of them get hurt." Rose said with sadness in her voice.

Everyone continued to run until the reached the outskirts of the last town before they got to the castle. As they entered they could hear the building slowly falling apart. After passing one of the buildings they could hear laughing coming from inside.

Everyone watched as a girl with dark blue hair and crimson eyes walked out of the shadows of one of the buildings. She was wearing a blue battle dress with unattached blue sleeves. The dress was tied off with a pink belt; she had on a dark blue pair of pants that matched her hair. On her feet she was wearing a pair of light blue boots.

"Long time no see." The girls said.

"Sheena I'm happy to see you." Rose said as she walked up to Sheena.

When Rose reached Sheena she reached out to her. As her hand neared Sheena slapped it away.

"Your life will end here Rose." Sheena said as she pulled a wakizashi out from behind her.

"Not you to." Rose said with sadness in her voice.

Sheena lifted her sword up as she jumped at Rose. As she brought the wakizashi down Brandon moved quickly and blocked the attack with his green broadsword phantoblade. After landing Sheena moved back a few steps and swept her left leg catching Brandon's legs and knocked him to the ground.

Riven and Sky pulled out their phantoblades and charged in to help Brandon. As the two specialists neared Sheena she pulled out a second wakizashi and blocked both attack knocking both off balance. Before either could recover Sheena kick Riven sending him flying into one of the building near by. She then turned her attention to Sky and swung her two swords. Sky blocked one of the attacks but the other caught him in his left shoulder.

"Why are you doing this Sheena?" Rose yelled.

"I have no choice, Siglinde threatened to kill my family if I did not stop you." Sheena said as she kicked Nabu into one of the buildings nearby.

"We are here to stop Sieglinde." Bloom said loudly.

"Still I have to do this." Sheena said as she struck Timmy in his right wrist with one of her wakizashi's.

"Timmy!" Tecna yelled.

"I'm ok Tec, but you all need to get going." Timmy said.

"Timmy's right; go and stop Sieglinde." Riven said as he ran to attack Sheena again.

"Ok then where going." Rose said, "Please Sheena don't kill them."

"If you want to save them go and finish Sieglinde off quickly." Sheena said as she blocked an attack from Brandon.

Helia shot off his laser string glove at Sheena wrapping her up in the strings. She struggled to break free but could not.

Rose and the other nodded their heads and took off for the castle.

Authors Note-

Tester omnes virtutes spatium tempusque aperire portas. Tempus venit in adiutorium tuum quaestum iustitiae. Psal porta libero. Aperíte portas fati. Hoc iam tempore, ostende nobis viam veram Ophiuchs nunc. (I call on all of the powers of time and space to reveal the gates. The time has come for thy help in our quest of justice. Rise now the gate of freedom. Open now the gate of destiny. This is now the time, show us the true path to Ophiuchs now.)


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Why did you ask Sheena not to kill the specialists?" Stella asked as everyone neared Seiglinde's castle.

"I've seen how good your friends are but they are no match for Sheena." Rose said.

Stella gulped when she heard that information.

"Should we head back and help the guys?" Stella asked.

"The best thing we can do for them is to finish the battle with Sieglinde. That will be the only thing that will stop Sheena and Myrrh."

"What about Myrrh do you think the four of them can stop her?" Layla asked.

"She can be stopped." Rose said.

"But?" Nikea asked.

"She has a slight tendency of going berserk when she fights, and with her being controlled like she is I don't know what is going to happen." Rose said.

As everyone finished climbing the final hill between them and the castle they all stopped and looked down at the castle for a few moments. The castle was giving of a purplish red glow in the light that was around.

"What is that place made of?" Stella asked.

"Now is not the time to admire the castle Stella." Bloom said, "We need to get going."

Everyone made their way down the hill and into the castle. As they took a few steps in the doors to the castle shut behind them.

"Guess there's no turning back." Layla said.

Everyone was surprised with the lack of resistance throughout the castle. They made their way up to the throne room doors. As they entered the room they saw a man with light green hair and blue eyes sitting on the throne. He was wearing a dark blue breast plate with golden highlights; a light blue shirt was on under the breast plate. He was wearing white pants that where being held up by a brown belt. On his feet he had a pair of dark blue grieves. He was also wearing a pair of brown gloves that reached his elbows with a golden armlet on his right arm. The outfit was finished with a cape that was orange on one side and black on the other.

As he watched everyone entering the room he began to laugh at them. The man slowly stood up and took two steps toward everyone before bowing.

"It's nice that you could join me today." The man said as he looked up.

"Sieglinde where are you hiding Laurel?" Rose yelled.

"Follow me and I will take you to her right now." Sieglinde said with a smile.

Slowly they followed Sieglinde to a hallway behind the throne. After entering the hallway everyone looked ahead of them and could not see the other end of the hall. After walking for what felt like minutes they finally reached a door.

"Laurel is right through this door." Sieglinde said as he turned to look at everyone.

After opening the door Sieglinde stepped aside to let everyone enter. Rose looked inside and gasped before she ran in. Everyone else entered quickly after Rose. When they entered they saw Rose running over to a girl floating about three feet in the air in a laying down position. As they looked they saw that it was Lutina floating there with a cover over her body. As they looked closer they could see that there where holes along her arms and leg with blood flowing from them, the blood was also slowly flowing from her eyes and mouth.

Out of the corner of her eyes Bloom noticed a second person floating in the same way that Lutina was. As she walked over Bloom saw that this person had shoulder length silver hair and green eyes, she also was covered the same way that Lutina was and had blood slowly dripping from the same areas as Lutina. When the girl saw Bloom she weakly moved her right hand as fast as she could towards Bloom.

"Help me Bloom." The girl said weakly.

Bloom gasped when she heard the voice. Everyone else turned to see the other girl in the room when they heard her voice.

"Amelia is that you?" Layla asked.

The girl did not answer with words but moved her eyes so she was looking at Layla.

"I'll get you out of there Laurel." Rose yelled as she took a step closer to Lutina.

"I wouldn't do that." Sieglinde said.

Rose continued to walk closer toward Lutina. When she was a few steps away she reached her left hand out. Before Rose could touch her friend she flew back to the other side of the room. When the others reached Rose and turned her over she was still breathing but smoke was coming off of her body.

"I told her not to do that." Sieglinde said with a smirk on his face.

"Enough of this!" A voice from the shadows said, "They must pay for what they did to Isabel."

Everyone turned to see Kieran walking slowly out of the shadows. He gripped the hilt of his sword and pointed it directly at Bloom.

"You will be the first to pay." Kieran said as he started to charge at Bloom

"Winx Believix!" Bloom called out.

After a few seconds Bloom flew up above Kieran's sword swing. The anger grew on Kieran's face as he looked at Flora. One by one everyone transformed as Kieran tried to attack them.

"Get back down here." Kieran said with a malevolent voice.

Kieran used the one of the walls to jump up at everyone and swung his sword. His movement was so fast that the attack hit Nikea right below her left wing sending her falling to the floor. As Kieran landed he turned his attention toward Nikea who was just starting to stand up slowly.

Kieran walked over to Nikea with a confident smile on his face. He raised his sword above his head and looked down at Nikea with a smile.

"So you will be the first to pay." Kieran said.

"Claws of the Phoenix!" Isabel yelled as Kieran began to swing his sword at Nikea.

The flaming claws flew from Isabel's hands. Each one hitting Kieran until he dropped his sword.

"Where did that come from?" Kieran asked as he looked around the room.

As Kieran's vision finally reached where Isabel was floating she could see a shocked expression form in his exposed eye.

"Isa… Isabel is that you?" Kieran asked.

"Kieran." Isabel yelled as she flew down and hugged him.

"What happened?" Kieran asked as he looked at everyone.

"I see that you broke free from my control. I had you believing that your friends killed her." Sieglinde said as he pointed toward Isabel.

"You what!" Kieran said in shock, "You will pay for that."

Kieran charged at Sieglinde with anger in his face.

"Flames of Darkness." Sieglinde said calmly.

A black flame came out of Sieglinde's left hand. After a few seconds it hit Kieran in the chest sending him flying backwards. As everyone watched they could see pieces of the armor that Kieran was wearing falling off. He hit the ground and rolled into the wall. As Kieran laid there the last pieces of the armor that he was wearing fell to pieces on the ground right around him.

"Kieran!" Isabel screamed.

Sieglinde floated up to where Isabel was. He looked her right in the eyes before he hit Isabel in the face with a backhanded slap knocking her down into the ground hard. He watched as Isabel's body bounced once from the impact.

"Isabel!" Bloom yelled as she flew down to where Isabel was laying.

"Torrent Dragon." A voice from below Sieglinde called out.

Sieglinde looked down to see a dragon made out of water rushing right at him. He smiled as he raised his hands in front of him. As he floated there the dragon of water was absorbed into his hands.

"Is this what you where trying to do?" Sieglinde asked with a smile, "Darkness Dragon!"

A black liquid dripped off of Sieglinde's hands onto the ground, after it was done the liquid formed what looked like a dragon three times the size of Nikea. The dragon looked at Nikea with its purple eyes then opened its mouth and roared before it moved toward her. Everyone watched as it looked like the dragon ate Nikea. When the attack was over Nikea was laying on the ground unconscious.

Stella, Tecna, Flora and Layla looked at each other and nodded before they looked back at Sieglinde.

"Combineix!" The four girls yelled.

Sieglinde floated there watching as a white light enveloped each girl. When the light dissipated he saw that two of the girls where gone. Sieglinde looked at Flora and Tecna floating in the air.

"I see that you are using Combineix against me." Sieglinde said with a smile, "To bad it is not strong enough." Sieglinde raised his hands above his head "Total Darkness."

The light in the room seemed to be absorbed into Sieglinde's hands slowly. As both girls watched they put up their shields to try and block the attack. After the darkness enveloped the entire room it began to recede back to let light back into the room. When light finally filled the room again all four girls laid on the ground breathing but unconscious.

"You're all that's left my dear." Sieglinde said as he turned his head toward Bloom.

"Dragon Fury!" Bloom yelled out.

A dragon of fire grew from Bloom's hands and headed right at Sieglinde. He laughed as the dragon continued to fly at him.

"And to think I was scared of the Dragon Fire powers." Sieglinde said, "Darkness Blast!"

A blast of dark energy flew from Sieglinde's right hand. As it hit the dragon the blast penetrated right through hitting Bloom in the chest. The blast sent her flying into the wall behind her before she fell to the ground next to Isabel.

Sieglinde floated there looking down at Bloom for a few moments laughing before he floated over to Amelia.

"Now there is not much longer until I have your powers." Sieglinde said as he looked at Amelia.

"We will stop you." A voice from behind Sieglinde said.

He turned to see Bloom and Isabel slowly standing up. Sieglinde just smirked at the two girls.

"What do you two think that you can do to stop me?" Sieglinde asked.

Bloom and Isabel both raised their arms in front of them.

"Phoenix Dragon." Both Bloom and Isabel said at the same time.

A dragon formed in front of both girls. The dragon was completely made out of fire; it had the claws, wings, and tail of a phoenix and the head and body of a dragon. As it materialized the dragon looked at Sieglinde; with its one red and one orange eye. The creature opened its mouth and roared before it flew toward Sieglinde.

Sieglinde did not have time to react to the attack as it flew at him. He screamed out in pain as it drove him into the floor. After the dragon dissipated the two girls dropped to their knees and looked over at the crater that was just made. They both gasped as they saw Sieglinde slowly walking out of the crater.

"Was that the best you could?" Sieglinde asked.

A sharp pain hit Sieglinde in the chest. He looked down and saw a silver blade tip sticking in front of him. He slowly turned his head to the left and saw Kieran standing behind him. Before he could speak Kieran moved the sword in his hand causing the blade to create a larger hole in Sieglinde's chest.

"You should never have threatened Isabel." Kieran said with venom in his voice.

Sieglinde dropped to his knees as a smile began to grow on his face. After a few moments blood began to slowly flow from his mouth.

"So I have been defeated." Sieglinde said before he coughed up some blood.

Kieran pulled the sword out of Sieglinde causing blood to freely flow from the hole in his chest. Dropping the sword Kieran ran over to Isabel.

"Isabel are you ok?" Kieran asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'll be fine." Isabel said.

"I guess it is time." Sieglinde said weakly as he moved his right hand in front of him.

Both Amelia and Lutina fell to the ground with loud thuds.

"Isabel." Bloom called out.

Isabel nodded her head and moved over to Amelia, while Bloom moved over to Lutina. Each girl dropped to their knees and began to heal the girl they where near.

"Why are you doing this?" Lutina asked weakly as she looked at Bloom.

"Rose would never forgive Bloom if she did not try and help you." Flora said as she slowly walked over.

"I don't deserve your help." Lutina said as she tried to move away from Bloom.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Laurel." Rose said as she slowly made her way over to her friend.

Lutina looked over at Rose and tears began to fill her eyes. She nodded her head and laid as still as she could to let Bloom heal her.

After all of the small wounds on her body were healed Lutina slowly sat up and looked over at Sieglinde. She then turned her head to see Isabel finishing her job of healing Amelia. Tears began to fill Lutina's eyes again as she watched Amelia slowly begin to sit up.

"Are you ok Laurel?" Rose asked.

"I will be but she never will again." Lutina said as she slowly stood up.

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked.

"Sieglinde may not have gained her powers for himself but she has now lost all of her magical powers." Lutina said sadly.

After everyone gathered together they all looked over at Sieglinde's body before they left the room. When they reached the outside of the castle; they saw that the specialists where walking up with each one wounded. Sheena was carrying Riven on her back.

"Is Riven going to be ok?" Stella asked.

"Yeah he just did not know when to stop." Sheena said.

"That sounds just like him." Layla said as she ran up to Nabu and gave him a hug.

As they where all walking back to where they had entered the realm they found the Trix and Tatiana sitting on the ground sitting near a sleeping Myrrh.

Rose smiled as Brandon lifted Myrrh up off of the ground and began to carry her with them. When they all reached the area they where heading he sat her down on the ground.

"Will you get her back to her family?" Brandon asked as he turned to Sheena.

"That would be hard to do." Sheena said, "After Sieglinde sent her to attack you he had her family killed." Sheena looked down at the ground, "I know that he probably did the same to my family after I left."

Everyone looked down at the sleeping girl and watched as she moved a little bit.

"How do you know that her family is dead?" Bloom asked.

"I was the one that was sent to attack them." Sheena said sadly.

"If that's the case she has nothing left here does she?" Kieran asked.

"No and neither do I." Sheena said.

"Then come with us and help defend Stygian." Kieran said.

"I will I would rather use my skills to protect people rather then harm them." Sheena said.

Lutina smiled as she opened the portal to Stygian. One by one they entered until Lutina was the only one left.

"Goodbye Sieglinde." Lutina said before she entered the portal.


	26. Chapter 26

**Epilogue**

"So what is your plan?" Bloom asked as she looked at Corvetta.

"I want to go back to Earth to reopen my dad's garage." Corvetta said.

"Then open it in Gardenia that way we can help train you with your powers." Stella said.

Corvetta nodded her head before she looked over at Amelia.

"What about her, from what you all said she doesn't have her powers anymore." Corvetta said.

"I don't know she does not want to go home." Musa said.

Corvetta walked over to Amelia and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"You want to come stay with me on Earth?" Corvetta asked, "I could always use the help around the garage."

Amelia looked up at Corvetta and gave a small smile.

"I don't know I don't want to get in the way." Amelia said.

"Its fine you won't get in the way besides you will have friends near by." Corvetta said as she turned to look at everyone behind her.

Amelia closed her eyes for a few moments. After she opened them she nodded her head and walked over to where everyone was gathering.

Kieran looked at the group that had gathered. He then looked over at Isabel.

"You want to go with her don't you?" Kieran asked.

"I can't." Isabel said, "I can't leave you."

"Go." Kieran said, "You just meet you sister, you need to meet the rest of your family." Kieran smiled at Isabel, "Besides I know you will come back someday and while you are gone our four new friends will help me around here."

Isabel looked back behind Kieran and saw Laurel, Rose, Sheena and Myrrh looking at her with smiles. She then looked at Kieran and gave him a hug before she ran over to Bloom.

After talking for a few moments Bloom gave Isabel a hug. Everyone slowly walked out of the castle together. Everyone said their goodbyes before the people leaving climbed on the Redfountian ship.

Kieran stood there watching as the ship disappeared into the sky. A single tear fell from his eyes.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Laurel said.

"I know I am just going to miss her while she is gone." Kieran said before he walked back into the castle.


End file.
